


过去是另一颗星球

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 98,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 布鲁斯本该对他那一系列用以唤醒超人的后备计划抱有信心，可只有他自己知道，他是如此矛盾地宁愿去相信只要超人有机会，他一定会这么做的——因为卡尔·艾尔是如此地憎恨他，这份只维系在他身上的憎恨至死方休。过去塑造了他们，可他们曾一起创造过的所有过往都在这漫长而沉重的仇恨中消失殆尽，如同那个也许再也找不回来的克拉克·肯特，成为了另一颗遥远星球上的虚幻记忆。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. 这是另一个世界

**Author's Note:**

> 1.时间线为BVS后，JL前  
> 2.以DCEU电影展现的世界为主世界，以BVS中不义梦境所展示的世界为不义世界，不义亨超与本蝙（暂时）没有明确的箭头关系

一.

这是另一个世界。

这是布鲁斯从地上爬起来时脑中第一个闪过的念头，尽管他仍因天旋地转的失重感处于想要呕吐的头晕目眩之中，但他的认知和第六感都在提醒他这是个需要他迅速消化并正视的事实。布鲁斯忍住不适，尝试着让自己站起来，他的后脑勺在摔落的过程中磕到了什么，他一手往脑袋后探，一手勉力撑住膝盖，伴随着一声同样不可思议的大叫，一道红色的身影闪到了他的身边。

现在他可以在逐渐恢复清晰的视野中看清对方了。布鲁斯用充满戒备的目光望向这个身着红色制服的男孩，那张一模一样的脸比他在资料和影像中所见的要沧桑疲惫得多，他的身形更强健，力量也是，奇怪的是，他眼中的惊恐看起来比刚体验了时空颠倒的自己还要多——布鲁斯无法准确描述他所经历的到底是不是这种状况，但他身处的陌生环境让他认为事情恐怕大抵如此。

“天啊！怎么会……这……这不是我干的！这是个意外！”巴里搀起布鲁斯并扶着他站稳，他慌慌张张叫嚷起来的同时还不时侧头看着他们身边那台宇宙跑步机，“你……不可能是通过神速力来到这里的！那会把你撕裂的！”

“神速力？”

布鲁斯摸到了自己后脑勺的伤处，那儿鼓起了一小块，但不碍事。他用没什么情绪的语气掩饰了自己稍纵即逝的茫然，在他的对比下，被突如其来的强光带进未知世界的人仿佛是这位巴里•艾伦而不是他自己。

“呃，它可以让我进入另一个维度并操纵时空，”巴里跟着回答，眼前这个布鲁斯•韦恩的沉稳让他有一瞬间的恍惚，不过很快他便反应过来他确实不属于这个世界、更不可能是与他相识已久的蝙蝠侠：“但是，只有我，你明白么？只有我才可以，我是说……”

他扭头指指离他们一步之遥的大型设备，“我前后两次准确找到在蝙蝠洞的你都是通过它，它可以让我见到你、和你对话！”

虽说仍有一些反胃和头晕，但布鲁斯已经缓过劲儿来了。他跟着巴里的话看向那台仪器，为何这个人与他未曾谋面却能三番两次来到蝙蝠洞并似乎对他了如指掌的原因得到了解释，不一定合理，不过至少能把事情说通。

“巴里•艾伦？”布鲁斯让面部表情得到适当放松，他不认为这位来自不同世界的男孩对他抱有恶意，而眼下，他们需要的是更好的沟通。

“是的，是我。”巴里点点头，他很高兴蝙蝠侠还是始终如一的镇定，这总是对稳定事态有很大的帮助，“不过在你的世界，你还没找过他，也不知道他自称闪电侠，是吗？”

“我正在着手准备这件事。”布鲁斯环顾四周，他可以断定他们身处的这个基地搭建在比蝙蝠洞更幽深难觅的地方，“然后你到来了。”

“抱歉。”巴里内疚地将双手搭在一起，“我只是在完成布……我是说，我们这个世界的蝙蝠侠对我的嘱托。”

“我不知道会造成这样的后果。”他继续解释道，“原本我应该像上次一样和你对话完就离开的。”

“明白，”布鲁斯理了理衬衫上的灰，没有穿着制服带上任何装备就被带到了这里是唯一让他不安的事，“那么我想我们可以继续刚才的对话了。”

“天。”巴里瞪着眼睛，为布鲁斯平淡的反应小小惊呼了一声，其实他原本就不该对蝙蝠侠的泰然自若感到奇怪的——不管眼前这位蝙蝠侠到底来自哪个世界，“你不着急吗？你……你不想回去？也许我们应该先想办法让你离开……”

“我想我们首先得弄明白我是怎么来到这里的，然后才能更好地解决问题。”他的神态里没有任何责怪，他希望这能为眼前看起来忙乱而愧疚的人带去一些宽慰。他并不认为他会来到这里真的是某种意外，尤其是在这个俨然已经摇摇欲坠的世界。他甚至能模糊体会到这些巧合的背后不外乎是某个人的良苦用心，找到蝙蝠侠的所在和找到回去的方法某种程度上应该是可以同时进行的事，但为什么要这么安排？

布鲁斯想要解开这个谜题，而在此之前，他需要得到足够多的线索。

他拍拍闪电侠的胳膊，用令人安心的沉着说道：

“你现在有的是时间来好好和我讲述到底发生什么了。”

尽管还未到深秋，太平洋以北的极端气候依然让整片地区都被一如既往的湿冷阴沉包裹。站在堡垒出入口处的巴里搓搓胳膊，又抬头往上看，在这块唯一能望向外部的通风口，深蓝的天空上居然依稀还能捕捉到几颗串联在一起的星星。今夜，没有惨烈的战斗，也没有反抗军又被杀害或逮捕的消息传来，不仅如此，消失了一个月的蝙蝠侠也再次站在了他身边——虽说不是同一个，但他知道这已经足够能为这个世界带来不一样的转机。他对这样的静谧甚是感慨，在他的记忆里，他已经很久都没享受过这般平静的夜晚了。

“所以你原本只是希望能从我这儿探寻到蝙蝠侠的下落？”

布鲁斯梳理着他目前已掌握的：他们正身处阿拉斯加西北部的铅矿，而一手建立这座反抗军最后堡垒的蝙蝠侠失踪了。在他失踪期间，他最后一次传递给闪电侠的讯息正是务必要通过宇宙跑步机再次找到另一个世界的自己——就像闪电侠之前曾做过的那样，去到他的蝙蝠洞，试着能否从不同世界的蝙蝠侠口中得到一些线索。上一次神速力造成的时空裂缝造就了布鲁斯那场过于真实的噩梦，在那时，他们谁也没想到这会阴差阳错地成为当布鲁斯真的来到这里时、立刻就能让他认清现实的原因。

“蝙蝠侠才最了解蝙蝠侠，我猜他是这个意思，”巴里侧头看着布鲁斯，他所表现出的稳重足以带给巴里这样的希望，“我也是这么认为的。”

“如果他只是找到了一个完美的藏身之所，我想他没必要用这么复杂的方式让你们花费时间寻找。”

布鲁斯的言下之意很明显，即使这句话所指向的真相无比残忍。当他完全了解了现状，他就明白他不该再以寻常的心态来评价“自己”的所作所为了。

“也许他在准备什么，准备一些不能让任何人知道的秘密武器……全世界都在找他，如果只有我才能取得线索，那就这就是唯一安全的方法。”巴里在哀伤中再度变得焦急，“就算他真的……真的遭遇了什么，他也一定会留下打败超人的计划，或者——或者方法！武器！随便什么！蝙蝠侠总有备用计划，不是吗？不然他不会叮嘱我一定要来找你，他说你一定能找到他！”

“我们需要蝙蝠侠。”巴里擦了把脸，好让自己显得不那么悲观。他还没有完全悲观的理由也许只是因为布鲁斯和他的最后通话中告诉他的这个方法，而他则比预想中做了更多，“哪怕你只是露个面，都能让大家相信希望依然存在。”

“我将尽我所能帮助你们。”

布鲁斯严肃地看向巴里，他的表态如此郑重。哪怕巴里明白对于同样陷入困境的布鲁斯来说没有任何不施以援手的理由，他所展现的无畏和坚定依然让巴里又一次感到了吃惊。

“我不认为我在你使用神速力时跌进了这个世界是什么偶然事件。”他接着说道，巴里沉思了两秒，立刻体悟到了布鲁斯想说什么：

“你觉得是人为的？”他有些激动地跳起来，“和布鲁斯有关！对吗？！是他让我来找你的，然后，然后……”

“所以我会找到他的，在我足够了解他和超人之后。”布鲁斯点点头，又问道，“按你的说法，超人也在找蝙蝠侠，是吗？”

“无时无刻。”巴里肯定地说，他勉强扯出的笑容里所展现的只有嘲讽和愤怒， “一开始，一切都和你的世界没什么不同，超人代表正义，代表光明和希望，也许最大的不同是，他和蝙蝠侠曾是……爱人，‘世界最佳搭档’——连我自己都觉得这听起来像个荒谬的天方夜谭了。现在还记得这些事的人没剩几个，就像再也没人记得超人曾叫克拉克•肯特一样。”

他想起一个接一个死去的朋友，眼神也随之变得黯然，在他们仍能和超人势均力敌的阶段，他甚至不曾有过好好悼念和悲伤的时间，“这样的名号对卡尔•艾尔来说恐怕只是一种讽刺，现在的超人……就是你看到的那样。”

巴里停下了，他也曾错误地相信过超人、坚信他的所有极端行为都是出于正义，而后，他付出了至今让他无法接受的代价。他觉得自己没必要再对超人做更多的评价和描述，他给布鲁斯看完的影像足以说明一切。他相信，这位仍坚信超人是光明是希望的布鲁斯会和他认识的蝙蝠侠抱持一样的态度。

“在那次的梦里，我看到他剖出了蝙蝠侠的心。”布鲁斯抚抚胸口，每当回忆起那场可怖诡异的“梦”，他都能清楚记起那时心有余悸的感觉，“他为什么没杀蝙蝠侠？”

“我猜他差一点就想这么做了，要不是蝙蝠侠还有利用价值。”巴里说，“他在布鲁斯的胸口刻下了烙印，用以炫耀蝙蝠侠是他的阶下囚，但在他能用布鲁斯震慑反抗军逼迫大家投降之前，我和猛禽小队一起救出了他。”

“你认为蝙蝠侠对超人的利用价值还存在吗？”

布鲁斯沉吟两秒，又问。

“当然。”巴里毫不犹豫地用力点头，“如果让超人找到蝙蝠侠，找到蝙蝠侠的备用计划，也或者，他哪怕只是找到一具尸体……”

这个破碎的世界已经没有了魔法，没有了氪石，没有了外援，再没人能制服超人、将他关进那座准备已久的红太阳囚室，他们能动用的力量和资源已经所剩无几，如果连蝙蝠侠都不复存在，那意味着他们连最后的信念都将失去。

巴里压根不敢想象这样的结局。

“那么反抗军会全面溃败，而超人将会不战而胜。”巴里摇摇头，低下去的声音更像是自言自语，“我知道布鲁斯不会让它发生的。”

“它不会发生的。”

布鲁斯应允道，他没有模仿任何人的语气，这也不是一句空泛敷衍的安慰。巴里出神地盯着他，这个布鲁斯•韦恩不止是更年轻、更完整，他如此温厚，像他熟悉的那位蝙蝠侠一样充满让人信服的力量。他又一次不可避免地想起从前，那时正义联盟还受人爱戴，除了高额的战损账单之外没有更多需要他忧虑的事，那个好时代猝不及防地终结于一枚引爆的核弹，死亡和背叛接踵而至，于是连怀念都变成了奢侈的事。在这所有分崩离析之中，只有布鲁斯•韦恩的坚韧从未改变过。这份坚韧，是巴里在认清真相后愿意无条件追随蝙蝠侠的根本原因。

“你有什么计划？”

“把我送去哥谭。”

巴里霎时间以为自己的耳朵出问题了。

“现在？等等，不！这太冒险了！”巴里激动地下意识阻止，“一旦离开这个铅矿，要是没有含铅的制服，超人很快就会找到你的！”

“这正是我的目的。”自从那抹红披风从天而降，布鲁斯几乎所有的重大决定都是在冒险，但这次，他比往常任何一次都要有把握得多，“我对他仍有利用价值，如果连他——我是说，蝙蝠侠曾经的最佳搭档都无法找到蝙蝠侠，那他也会像你一样认为我是唯一的钥匙。”

“可他会杀了你的！”这理由并不能说服巴里，无论它多有道理，“你根本不明白他有多恨蝙蝠侠！”

“他恨的是他正在寻找的蝙蝠侠而不是我。”他无法向巴里解释他隐约认为答案是“不”——因为这种天真的直觉在这个世界显得荒唐而可笑，所以他只是用更有说服力的理由再次试图劝说巴里，“他的最终目的和你们一样，所以他需要我，至少是暂时需要我。”

巴里还是顾虑重重，不管他们做过多少件疯狂的事，他还是觉得这个布鲁斯提出的方法是他听过的、最疯的一个，“你觉得他分得清？你不了解他，他不是你认识的克拉克•肯特，他……就像我第一次对你说的那样，你对超人的看法一直都是正确的。”

“我会让他分清的。”布鲁斯拍拍巴里的胳膊，“你说过，在你的好朋友被杀之前，你一直站在超人的阵营，而这代表了我无法从你身上得知更多和蝙蝠侠有关的讯息。”

“原本不必这样的，”巴里说得很急切，“如果阿尔弗雷德还在的话，你就不必……”

布鲁斯因为巴里的哽咽沉默了两秒，他想，要是阿尔弗雷德还在，蝙蝠侠也许就不必如此大费周章地将自己藏起来造成和外界失去联系的假象。他最终还是没有向巴里解释他曾经对超人的看法有多错误，在这样一个已经几近毁灭的世界、在这么多无可挽回的悲剧面前，向巴里展示他所认识的、完全不同的超人没有任何意义。

“对我来说，超人也是我们仅剩的那把钥匙。”

巴里梗着的脖颈耷拉了下来，他突然失去了争辩的力气，没人能阻止蝙蝠侠，从来都没有，他知道不管换成哪个蝙蝠侠，只要能扭转局势，他总是什么险境都愿意闯。

“我们得等维克回来，让他用爆音通道送你去哥谭。”巴里想了想，还是拉住了布鲁斯的手臂，“至少在你过去之前，我们总得商量出一个撤退方案吧？我们总不能眼睁睁看着你被抓走而什么都不做，那样……那样也会引起超人怀疑的！”

“当然，也是时候该见见其他朋友了。”布鲁斯对他眨眨眼睛，替这儿的蝙蝠侠欣慰于他仍有这些值得信赖的伙伴，如果想要一个完备的脱身计划，他们需要一场更周密的讨论。

“你在梦里所看到的他用热视线烧死反抗军都是真实发生过的，所以你一定要尽可能地把这个超人往最可怕的程度上想，他比你面对过的任何罪犯都要危险。”巴里又不安起来，他还是不确定这个做法是否正确，他得对得起布鲁斯的安排，他自己都能从布鲁斯那时的语气中察觉出其实这就是最后的嘱托了。而他始终不愿意承认只不过是因为，眼前一模一样的布鲁斯•韦恩暂时冲淡了这个猜想所带来的悲伤。

“我会的。”布鲁斯再次试图让巴里安心，从他得以窥见的影像记载以及讲述中，超人有那么多次亲手杀了蝙蝠侠的机会，但他却始终没下手。为什么？布鲁斯有太多亟待解答的为什么，他知道除了超人之外，没人能告诉他，而他只希望，这致命的好奇心能帮助他得到所有问题的答案。

戴安娜自己都不知道原来自己还能从超人的脸上看到名为高兴的表情——也许那并不是完全的高兴，而是别的什么更高深莫测的情绪，但戴安娜懒得去思考那到底是什么，反正只要和蝙蝠侠有关，超人那张几近麻木不仁的脸上总能多一些波澜。大多数时候它们都只和怨愤沾边，就算是他们胜利的时刻，超人面带笑容的脸上也捕捉不到哪怕一丝真正的喜悦。不过今天晚上不太一样，当他们接到士兵的报告、表示类魔在韦恩庄园抓捕了一名很像布鲁斯•韦恩的人类时，她真的从超人脸上看到了难以掩饰的激悦。都不用他下令，聪明的类魔们就知道该把那个犯人带回哪儿。他们原本正在商议的事也就因此不了了之了，戴安娜并不认为这个消息让她和超人止住了有关搜索蝙蝠侠的争吵是件好事，因为这个横亘在他们之间的分歧总是要解决的。

不过眼下，那个很像布鲁斯•韦恩的男人才是优先事项。很像，甚至可以说一模一样，但他不是。戴安娜在实时影像画面里第一眼看到时就知道他不是他们所熟知的蝙蝠侠了。不过说实在的，她不确定卡尔能不能像她一样分得清楚，如果说安排一个真假难辨的蝙蝠侠送到这里当诱饵是反抗军的计划之一，那戴安娜或许会为这个计划的创意性和冒险程度鼓个掌。从某种层面来说，她认为这个计划多少是能短暂迷惑到超人的。她津津有味地看着屏幕，有人正走向他，而他细微地颤抖了一下后情不自禁地露出了紧张的表情。戴安娜莫名被逗笑了，一时间，她竟觉得那个被吊着的蝙蝠侠眼中的惊惧真实到惹人喜欢。这不能怪她，强大无畏的蝙蝠侠面对得太久也会让她觉得腻，而目前被他们抓回来的这个，就算只是在表演，也还是能让她体会到服软的蝙蝠侠其实自有其可爱的一面。戴安娜只有在这种时刻才能理解超人在她看来无谓的执著，她抱起手臂，正打算继续观赏下去，落下来的红色披风就挡住了她的视线。

“你不是蝙蝠侠。”

卡尔站在布鲁斯面前，他的脸紧绷着，以一种掺杂着好奇的目光审视着他。他的心情在今夜出奇得好。他不是在质疑或是审问，他也不需要听到任何辩解或回答，从他看见这个男人的第一眼他就认清了这件事，这个和布鲁斯•韦恩毫无二致的男人身上却没有自己所烙下的伤痕，他的脊椎完好如初，他的脚步、声音、气息都健康而陌生，也许他只是个完美的克隆人？这就是自不量力的蝙蝠侠躲起来的一个月里干的好事？他被抓捕时毫不挣扎的反抗除了代表这是个陷阱之外还能是什么？但当那双带着复杂情绪的棕色眼眸望向他，那里面人类独有的脆弱与哀伤展露无疑，几乎要让卡尔错觉以为这是终于幡然醒悟的布鲁斯•韦恩在为久别重逢感动、在为他曾经与自己的作对忏悔。想到这里，卡尔桀桀地笑了，布鲁斯•韦恩绝对不会这么做的，这自我否定明确提醒了卡尔，眼前这个人不是蝙蝠侠。

至少不是他认识已久的蝙蝠侠。

“你不属于这个世界。”

猛然被扼住喉咙的布鲁斯呛进了一点空气，他没有因此剧烈地挣扎，他只是用勉强点住地的脚尖支撑着自己，他必须保证自己的目光不离开超人的脸，而后，他竭尽所能地小幅度点点头，发出了一个类似“是”的音节。温顺的配合如他所愿换来了超人的迟疑，掐住他脖子的虎口放松了一些，现在，愈发有耐心的卡尔开始想要一场对话、而不是单方面的审讯了。

“你的目的是什么？”

卡尔问完后又觉得这个问题无比多余，他一定是个诱饵，就连被自己抓住都是经过精心设计的，也许很快就会有反抗军攻上来或是……卡尔脸色一沉，他倒是不在乎那些，他告诉自己别着急，这会是一场很有趣的游戏。就算这个男人不是真正的布鲁斯•韦恩，他所展现的、看不出任何表演成分的恐惧还是让他印象深刻。他兴许还真的有点儿高兴，反抗军自蝙蝠侠失踪后差不多都快销声匿迹了，两方的战局终于不再是粘滞胶着的状态，让卡尔自己都始料未及的是，这并没有从根源上平息他心中的怒火。

也许那腔怒火永远都不可能平息。卡尔很少去考虑这个，他觉得这是个明智的选择，只有这样，他才能保持理性，去争取他想得到的一切。

“为了……”布鲁斯咳了一声后顿住了，他用力深吸了一口气，而后望向超人那双看不出情绪的透蓝双眼，“为了你。”

这不算是完全的谎言，他只能通过接近超人才能彻底了解在蝙蝠侠身上发生过的事，这有助于他理解蝙蝠侠的行为，他必须凭着这样的理解去探寻蝙蝠侠的目的和动机从而解开谜题。何况——何况，除了要回到自己的世界之外，对他来说，这还是进一步了解超人、找到唤醒超人方法的绝佳机会。他日日夜夜都在为此努力，只是卢瑟的笔记本或是星际实验室所取得的进展远远不够。他所生活的世界即将面临可怕的灾难，人们需要超人，而因他的错误才陷入沉睡的超人，也理应回到那个被他用生命爱着的世界。

而今，他将有机会去接触一个活着的、拥有强大力量的超人——

“为了……复活你。”

卡尔•艾尔起先皱了皱眉头，倒不是这个回答能不能让他满意，他只是突然觉得自己好像忘了什么。下一秒，他抿直了唇线沉默不语地眯起了眼睛，他屏蔽掉了一切嘈杂，只让自己专注于眼前这个人的胸膛中传来的声音，一下，又一下，鲜活，真实，有力。

他终于想起来，他只是已经很久都没听到过属于蝙蝠侠的心跳了。


	2. 令人苦涩的红披风

二.

布鲁斯于午夜时分被钢骨送到了荒废的韦恩庄园，维克多一点也不惊讶另一个世界的蝙蝠侠偏偏会在偌大的地球选择这样一个显眼的位置——特别是当对方得知阿尔弗雷德和迪克葬于此处后。布鲁斯的确想过要去看一看他们的墓碑，因为他从未想象过阿尔弗雷德有一天会离开他，他时常觉得自己才会是先离开的那个，在这个近乎执拗的猜想上，他和阿尔弗雷德的认知完全一致。除此之外，布鲁斯更想做的是在被超人抓捕前看一看韦恩庄园是否藏有有什么线索，他毫不怀疑这儿的蝙蝠侠也能想到自己会来韦恩庄园一探究竟，如果他不来，那简直对不起他们之间超越维度的默契。

“潘尼沃斯先生逝世——也或者说哥谭沦陷以后，这里便无人打理了。”维克多带着布鲁斯走进大宅，他知道留给他们的时间不多，他只能尽量简短地向他介绍，“超人曾生活在这里，在正义联盟建立的初期，这里也短暂地成为过我们的议事厅。”

布鲁斯仰头张望，吊灯和玻璃上都已经蒙上了厚厚的尘雾，除了四处飞扬的尘灰，歪歪曲曲攀附在大宅外沿的藤蔓是这儿唯一还有生命力的事物。即便如此凄凉寂寥，布鲁斯依然能窥见这儿曾充满生气，热闹非凡，那些多人份的生活物品足以说明这一点。他想，恐怕不止是韦恩庄园，如今哥谭这座城市所独有的、破败的美也被残酷的战争全数剥夺了。投降于超人的被统一迁移，不愿屈服的则被迫活在隐蔽的地下防空洞以躲避类魔，活着的人仅仅是活着，而死去的，也从未得到真正的安宁。

“超人动的手？”

“是的。”维克多回答，他不打算就这么离开然后扔布鲁斯在这儿自投罗网，那太可疑了，他完全可以对付类魔和超级士兵，在他脱身前，他要确保布鲁斯是活着被抓走的，“这是我们反对你这么做的原因——如果你明白超人有多想杀了蝙蝠侠的话。”

“我不会有事的。”布鲁斯再次对钢骨说道，虽说维系着他和另一个蝙蝠侠的所谓默契无迹可循，但这确实让他拥有了一些旁人看来难以理解的把握。他依然认为，超人并不是真的想要蝙蝠侠的命，至少目前还不是。

而眼前的超人将手拿开的动作再次证明了布鲁斯毫无缘由的直觉。

“蝙蝠侠让你来的。”

布鲁斯用力吸了几口并不新鲜的空气，这个高高在上的统治者所说的每句话都不需要他的应和，他只是在表达，并以让对方觉得自己无比渺小的强横逼迫对方臣服。从以前开始，布鲁斯就认为内心的欲望总会伴随着独有的气味，此刻，那股奇特的味道正从这个超人身上由内而外地散发出来。钢骨曾说超人被权力支配以至于在欲望中彻底迷失，布鲁斯却觉得不尽然，他甚至无法断言说这个超人是完全邪恶的，因为他闻到的，是比单纯的残暴更复杂的气味，它不同于这个昏暗血腥的牢房里正散发出的腐败恶臭，他所带来给布鲁斯的并不是想要捂住鼻子的嫌恶或是反射性的呕吐，但它确确实实，能够让人从头到脚都扫过名为畏惧的战栗。

“我不确定。”布鲁斯坦然地说，如果超人正通过那双能看透一切的眼睛来验证自己的说法，他会发现这绝对不是一句谎话。

“他怎么把你弄过来的？”卡尔并没有表现出他是否对布鲁斯的诚实满意，他只是直接略过了这个话题。没人会疯狂到把一个一模一样的自己弄到这里来，除了蝙蝠侠。

“这也是我需要弄清的事。”布鲁斯轻轻动了动肩膀，铁链随之在他头顶哗哗作响，类魔把他从平地直接拽到半空的时候可算不上有礼貌，他的肩背都正在持续的拉扯中隐隐作痛，而在来到这个世界之前，他已经将近一周没有好好睡过一觉了。

“他们需要你。”卡尔不屑地扬了扬嘴角，似乎无论何时，只要没了蝙蝠侠，那些乌合之众就会立刻成为一群一无是处的废物，“他们需要你来帮他们找到蝙蝠侠。”

“但他们无法给我提供更多信息，”布鲁斯直视向那双透蓝的眼睛，他想从那里面看到一些除了威吓和冷漠之外的情绪：“当我看到另一个人和我同时出现，我也这么问了他，但他说他不清楚，他只是察觉到这儿有异动所以赶来了，然后你的士兵突然出现……”

“所以我想到了和你合作，”布鲁斯不是刻意犹豫了那么片刻的，他只是突然想到自己必须尽快弄清楚他是否被“允许”提起那个名字，因为超人总是在提起他，布鲁斯听到的每一个问题，都有蝙蝠侠的名字和他们的对话一起如影随形：“因为没人完全了解蝙蝠侠……”

“除了你。”

这又是一次冒险却成功的尝试，它成功地激怒了超人，转眼间又被捏住喉咙的布鲁斯被超人随意地摔到了地上，被拉断的铁链跟着砸下来，布鲁斯闷哼一声，在他能够躲闪坠落在地的重物前，超人揪着他的头发将他往前拖去。布鲁斯并来不及为自己躲过一劫庆幸，因为他面前这个蹲在他面前，冲他怒吼的超人显然才是更大的隐患：

“你有什么资格讽刺我？！”卡尔的眼睛倏然变红了，他扯紧布鲁斯的头发，迫使他扬起脸来直面自己，也许布鲁斯•韦恩就是喜欢随时随地展现只针对他的尖刻，哪怕是换了不同的人，都要抓住机会嘲讽他不够了解蝙蝠侠所以才要满世界找他，“你以为我不会杀你？”

“你……会吗？”

布鲁斯的头皮和背脊都在承受着被撕扯的剧痛，但他还是平和而镇定，就像卡尔意料之中蝙蝠侠会表现的那样，无数次他将蝙蝠侠击倒在地，质问他是否还要继续和自己作对时，那张沉默坚定的脸孔都只会给他重复的回答。

“你可以试试，”卡尔猛地松开了手，他站起来，蔑视地看着那具身躯再次落到地上，“想要和我合作，你首先得明白，你的生死不由你掌控。”

卡尔看到闭上眼睛努力呼吸的布鲁斯•韦恩顺从地点头，他的额头无意间擦过卡尔红色的鞋尖，这臣服而卑微的姿态让他恍惚记起他做过无数遍的梦，那么相似，却又如此不同。

他的心底升腾起了一种无限近似于得胜的喜悦。

布鲁斯一夜未眠。很显然，换做其他任何人，都无法在这片湮着血迹黄沙上和角落的一堆头骨一起安心睡过去。布鲁斯在超人离开后才慢慢爬起来，他退到一个能让他好好靠着的角落，在那儿闭眼休息了一阵。在他看来这里既不是囚室也什么审讯室，他在梦中见过一次，以他那时所见和他今天的体验来看，超人根本不需要审讯。没人能在这里存活超过一小时，除非那个人和反抗军的头领蝙蝠侠有关，否则超人懒得掏出一丁点耐心来对待这里的阶下囚。但奇怪的是，他的暴躁和他的智慧并不冲突，在布鲁斯看来，正是因为它们很好地融合在一起，才会造成今天这种无力扭转的局面。

好在，在带着黑色头盔统一着装的士兵给他蒙上头套将他带走之前，没人再进来过这里，布鲁斯在独处期间敏锐地找到了隐藏在犄角的几处摄像头，他无比确定有人正通过它们观察自己——不止是超人。布鲁斯整理了一下他所听到的那部分故事，认为那人多半就是那位亚马逊公主。他现在应该以另一种全新的角度来看待他已经有过一些深刻交集的新朋友了，这不算难，不过当他结束了一段颠簸的飞行一路被架出去、接着扔进一个更像牢房却宽敞整洁得多的房间时，他还是觉得站在门口气势慑人的戴安娜让他很不适应。

“怎么样？”戴安娜先和他打了招呼，她似笑非笑的眼神就像在看一只有趣的小动物——虽说这只是因为她很清楚这个布鲁斯•韦恩不像她认识的、诡计多端的蝙蝠侠一样值得提防，他满是伤痕的模样所体现出的无助脆弱让戴安娜觉得很有意思，“这应该更符合你们人类的待客之道吧？”

“谢谢。”布鲁斯走到床边，摸了摸放在那儿的干净衣服，他不知道说什么，只好说了谢谢。面对一个已经拥有了既定印象和好感的“熟人”，想要立刻调整自己的视角和心态比他想象中要困难一些。当然，这也多少让他更能理解超人前夜面对他尤其突兀的喜怒无常。

“真可爱啊，”戴安娜啧了一声，她从笔直地站着变成悠闲倚到了门上，毫不掩饰自己的好心情。难怪卡尔没有立刻杀了他，戴安娜想到昨天一言不发离开并且不再为了找寻蝙蝠侠而和她又吵又闹的卡尔，觉得自己或许应该好好考虑劝卡尔把这个年轻一些的布鲁斯•韦恩留下。她把目光固定在没再管她而是从容地脱下身上脏污不堪的衣服换上新衣服的布鲁斯，饶有兴味地又开口指引道：“你应该先洗个澡。”

戴安娜边说着边朝角落的那扇门努了努嘴，这几间独立于超级监狱单独建造在正义大厅里的、配置更齐全的牢房还是几年前她和哈尔建议卡尔为正义联盟的老朋友们准备的，虽说这其中很大一部分原因是因为她怜悯这些被虚伪的正义蒙蔽了双眼的伙伴，但在念旧这件事上，她做得可是比卡尔像样多了。

“我会的。”布鲁斯看不透戴安娜的情绪，奇怪的是，他没有从戴安娜身上感受到盛气凌人的傲慢，所以他再次点点头，又说了一遍：

“谢谢。”

噢！戴安娜小小地惊讶了一下，她突然觉得蝙蝠侠这次的计划——不管是多釜底抽薪的计划——都得弄巧成拙了，这个被送上门的布鲁斯•韦恩绝对能派上更多意想不到的用场：

“嘿，你有没有考虑过干脆替代这个世界的蝙蝠侠？毕竟，我认为你就算找到他，也回不去属于你的世界了。”戴安娜的神态看起来少了玩味，多了认真，只是和超人一样的是，她的话听上去比起提议更像命令，这让布鲁斯想起钢骨说过的“他们这些神就是学不会怎么好好说人话”。

“我想这不是他的期望。”布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，很是认真地答道。

戴安娜立刻被他逗笑了。特别是在看见他换上衣服接着像是不满自己身上发出的臭味那样嗅了嗅鼻子后。

“别傻了，你也只是他的一颗棋子。”戴安娜叹了口气，又不像是真的失落，她转着眼珠，感慨起来，“不过我倒是佩服他居然还能在走投无路的情况下搬来救兵，真可惜，他原本不必这么垂死挣扎的。”

他应该和他们一起并肩站立在睥睨这颗星球的位置上，他是戴安娜认识的最强大的人类，他有资格站在这样的高度。他们三个理应永远都是最受人爱戴的、正义联盟的主心骨，她无数次地尝试劝说蝙蝠侠，希望他放下他那可笑的原则选择真正的正义。她从不否认她怀念过去他们三个倍受敬仰的好时光，可固执的蝙蝠侠无论被他们抓捕多少次，都总能用他那要命的倔强惹恼她和超人。要不是还有她在念着旧情，蝙蝠侠早就在那个地下室里死过无数次了。

“你也不想杀他。”布鲁斯想了想，还是把干净的上衣重新脱了下来，与此同时，他听到戴安娜嗤笑了一声。

“也？”戴安娜很是不赞同地说，“如果你认为超人和我一样富有同情心，那你可真是天真得让人觉得可怜，蝙蝠侠能活这么久是因为我，这和你能活到现在的理由一样。”

布鲁斯从她的语气中听不出任何狂妄。他知道戴安娜真的是这么认为的。就连戴安娜——超人最坚实的盟友都认为超人最想要的是蝙蝠侠的性命？

“如果他真的那么想要蝙蝠侠死，为什么没对我动手？”布鲁斯不知道自己在和超人身边仅有的、最亲近的人争辩什么，他恍惚意识到，也许他对于自己的世界中那位超人的看法对他在一定程度上造成了这样的影响。

“因为卡尔能靠你找到他。”戴安娜不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，不过这对话目前为止仍然是有趣的、值得进行下去的，“哪怕他躲到了外星球，你也得帮他找出来，不然我猜他是不会有心思好好统治地球的。”

“我认识的戴安娜公主比起统治人类，倒是更想远离人类。”布鲁斯想起避世多年的戴安娜，他自认自己和戴安娜还算不上是什么亲近的好朋友，但他真的开始有点儿想念她了。

“我可没说我想统治什么。”

戴安娜被勾起了倾诉的兴致，相对于卡尔来说，她对统治一颗星球的兴趣不大，她觉得这个世界被之前那帮愚蠢的政客弄得四分五裂，她希望能用她的力量来修正这个错误，而且得是用她喜欢的方式。但她也不是没有想过，要是卡尔再像个不懂事的孩子为了蝙蝠侠和她大吵大闹浪费时间，她就会一脚把他从那个王座上踹下来。

“也许改天你可以好好跟我聊聊你认识的‘我’是什么样的，这比找蝙蝠侠让我感兴趣多了。”

“最根本的区别是，你热衷于战争，而她厌恶战争。”

也许未来很长一段时间，布鲁斯都需要让自己同时去成为对戴安娜有利用价值的的人，所以他刻意让自己的语气更像是在叙述而不是在指责，他很小心地想要让对话继续进行，然而戴安娜仍旧被布鲁斯的话冒犯到了：

“战争？”她高高挑起眉，像是很惊讶蝙蝠侠居然敢在她面前聊战争。她显然也被那张太过一致的脸迷惑以至于忘了不管哪个布鲁斯•韦恩都无法摆脱那空泛的伪善，“战争从小丑和哈莉•奎茵策划绑架玛莎开始就被挑起了，怎么，他们给你讲故事的时候没告诉你到底谁最该为一千多万条无辜生命负责？”

“玛莎。”布鲁斯不安地顿了顿，光是提到这个名字，他的心都会被他远远目睹过数次的落寞背影揪痛，“玛莎，她——”

“你是想仔细听听小丑如何绑架虐待她的部分，还是更想听超人将她当成毁灭日亲手杀死的部分？”

“让我猜猜，”戴安娜接着说，她总是在接收单方面的信息，事实上，她对反抗军会如何诋毁他们、妖魔化超人一直很好奇，“在他们的故事里，可怜的超人是不是变成了嗜血成性的恶魔？他杀了小丑，毁了哥谭，你的养子和管家无一幸免，而到了现在，疯狂的他终于开始致力于杀你了？”

“还有乔纳森。”布鲁斯没有刻意引导，他只是迫切想知道或许在不同人口中才能真正揭露的事实，他只听闻是超人在斯莫威尔引爆了脏弹并最终揭开了世界大战的序幕，却并没有时间去好好问清前因后果，“他的养父也因他而死。”

“你明明应该知道凶手到底是谁！”戴安娜的瞳孔罕见地瞪大了，就像是不敢相信昔日的伙伴们居然如此颠倒黑白。她想起卡尔和布鲁斯之间的争吵，想起她对布鲁斯一再指责超人不该杀人的不可思议。当她选择协助超人向陈旧政权发起挑战时，布鲁斯所展现的却只是高高在上的冷漠，他远远抛开了他们，走向了再也无法回头的对立面。对她来说，布鲁斯自愿成为了那个残忍地抛弃他们的人，这至今令她难以释怀，同时，这也是她会对超人执著于追捕蝙蝠侠睁一只眼闭一只眼的原因：

“或许你该问问你‘自己’，堪萨斯被军方踏平、乔纳森被政府绑架用以威胁超人的时候，伪善的你——超人最亲密的爱人——除了指责他之外又做了些什么？继玛莎之后再替他盖一座廉价的墓碑？！还是放走了同样该死的哈莉•奎恩？”戴安娜被拉进了沉重的过往，她忍不住尖锐地对眼前的人呵责起来。她也曾想过谅解布鲁斯，谅解他至高无上的道德感，谅解他被僵化的原则，她想要拉回他，哪怕只是听他说一句“我理解超人的失控”——

“克拉克•肯特是你亲手埋葬的，你比谁都清楚这一点！”

她不是没有痛心疾首地对布鲁斯说过这句话，然而相比起她面前这双眼睛里所流露的哀切，那个在那时同样陷入偏执的蝙蝠侠对她来说是如此无情。

“当你看到你的父亲和脏弹捆在一起，被无数个枪口对准——”那种情况，就连戴安娜都不敢轻举妄动，玛莎和乔纳森是待正义联盟所有人都那么慈祥亲切的老人，她在亲眼看到成为脏弹携带者的乔纳森有多无助时才意识到，她以所谓的英雄身份保护这群人类太久，久到忘了他们的本质是多么肮脏丑恶。

“——你还能指望卡尔在那种情况下给出什么反应？冷静地谈谈？屈辱地投降？”她始终认为，超人的热视线会引爆脏弹根本就在政府的计划之内，超人是无意的，但凶手们是有意的。如若她也有过对是否要瓦解旧世界政权的犹豫，在两位老人葬送生命之后，她也终于有了下定决心的理由。

“而你居然会说是因为他滥用能力才导致脏弹爆炸，说真的，我一点都不奇怪你们……”发泄完怨气的戴安娜这才想起来这个布鲁斯•韦恩到底是谁，她改了口，重新恢复了玩味的漠然，“他们最终会走向分手。”

布鲁斯猜这个蝙蝠侠和他们已经就小丑到底该由谁审判或是到底该不该推翻政府争吵过无数次了，他不想和戴安娜在这个问题上展开没有意义的争辩，因为他们根本不可能互相说服。超人的越界令人措不及防，蝙蝠侠的底线则始终如一，他无言地望向看上去很有讨论欲的戴安娜，沉默是他最好的表态。

“你最好别像那个蝙蝠侠一样擅长惹人生气，”眼见布鲁斯似乎又陷入了某种出神的沉思，被忽视的戴安娜突然警告道，“如果你想活着离开的话。”

“我想是我所得到的信息有些偏差，抱歉。”布鲁斯擅长惹恼别人，但在必要情况下，他更擅长如何缓和局面，他摆出低顺的模样，有些为难地扭头看了看浴室，他眼里对那儿的渴望是实实在在的，“那我……能去洗澡了么？”

戴安娜这才又摆脱了往事给她带来的不快，她叫过两个超级士兵嘀咕了一些什么，还顺手替布鲁斯带上了门。布鲁斯稍稍松了口气，这儿的不确定因素远比他以为得还要多，但至少有一点，布鲁斯已经看得无比透彻了——这些即将掌控这颗星球的人，确确实实从来没把任何一条生命放在眼里。

布鲁斯在洗澡时好好检查了一下身上的伤，没有严重到需要药物来处理的，这让他松了一口气。等他再出去时，门口的地上堆了一些食物，他走近才发现那些食物只是几袋过期两年的面包。这不免让他哑然失笑，看来这儿确实没有任何人类，除了类魔和变作傀儡的士兵，就只剩根本不需要食物的神了，恐怕，就连这几袋过期的面包都还是亚马逊公主费了些力气才找来的，这从某个角度证明了即使只是作为一个发泄的窗口，布鲁斯的存在还是起到了令她愉悦的作用。布鲁斯撕开袋子开始进食，不知是不是因为他饿极了，他竟然觉得干巴巴的过期面包吃起来味道也不差，人类在想办法保存食物这件事上总是聪明得惊人。他捧着食物坐回床边，一点点撕下面包往嘴里塞，不知不觉把它们全吃完了。他知道自己不该躺下，也不能真的睡着，因为那种被监视的感觉和巴里的反复叮嘱都在提醒他、他务必时刻保持警惕，但肚子被填饱后，汹涌的倦意让他在不自知的情况下便倒头睡了过去。这儿没有钟表，他也没有费心去计算时间，不过他猜他这一觉还是睡了很久，因为当这寂静的空间响起脚步声致使被吵醒的他猛地从床上坐起时，他竟然完全没有头昏脑涨的感觉。

超人站在打开的门前恶狠狠地盯着他，仿佛对他居然安心地好好睡了一觉大为不满。于是布鲁斯也用有些迷茫的神情回望他，同时他再次告诉自己：他们不一样。这是不同的世界。乔纳森•肯特没有在超人十七岁时为了保护他而丧生于龙卷风中，在大都会被小丑布置的核弹毁灭前，超人在地球上的生活是如此顺遂如意，他拥有世人的爱戴，做着自己热爱的工作，他拥有深爱他的养父母，拥有一群伙伴，拥有一份真挚的感情——布鲁斯对于这里的超人和蝙蝠侠曾是恋人并不惊奇，不管他认为自己有多不值得拥有这些，他认识的克拉克•肯特都值得拥有一切美好，他可以追求和争取所有他喜爱的事物。遗憾的是，他所熟知的超人还来不及拥有这一切，就孤单冰冷地躺在了棺枢之中让他束手无策，而现在这个也好不到哪去，他得到又失去，最后用疯狂和偏激将自己的伤痛重重包裹了起来。当时间流逝，再没人在意事情的开端是多么让人心痛，只剩超人的暴虐被光阴记载。布鲁斯说不清哪个更糟，只是肯特夫妇被害的始末，那些完全可以通过想象去描绘的画面……布鲁斯不敢去细想，却又无法抑制自己去想。

“肯特夫妇的事，”布鲁斯咽了咽喉咙，他知道他不该把这个作为开场白，这一定会再次惹怒目前尚算平静的超人，可是，他就是没法对超人曾遭受的一切视而不见，“我很抱歉。”

卡尔的额头几不可见地皱了皱。

“过来。”

他命令道，布鲁斯捉摸不透超人的冷淡，但他依言照做了，他下了床，赤脚走到超人面前。

然后他的下巴不出意料被超人抬高的手卡住了。

“别提那两个名字。”卡尔阴沉地警告道，他并没有用力，可布鲁斯还是被他的手劲抬了起来，“你认为你配吗？”

这次的威吓没有持续太久，卡尔说完后便放下了他，布鲁斯站稳后用手背抵住下巴，告诫自己应该尽快习惯超人的喜怒无常。

他怎么能要求一颗破碎的心再去重新拥有正常的喜乐？

“跟我来。”超人的目光扫过布鲁斯垂下的眼角后便扭头往外走，一只手将布鲁斯推到了外头的两列超级士兵中间，布鲁斯紧跟着超人，他看着超人随着脚步小幅度扬动的披风，又想，也许他和自己认识的超人并非完全不一样，比如他此前从没想过，这抹红色，原来和他记忆中那抹一样令他倍感苦涩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为旁观者上帝视角看故事的时候没特别觉得残忍，直到自己写不义故事的开端、站在他的角度去看世界，才能深切体会这对超人有多狠，当时一边写一边想的是：我真的下不去手啊！怎么能对超人这样！TOT  
> 嘛，至于WW（我自己是很不喜欢那些见到她就说不义OOC不义女biao什么的言论……）说到底不义世界是官方构建的，在这个世界中的角色是服务于故事的，我们同人哪有资格说官方OOC，人家才是正儿八经官方出品鸭！嘛虽然这么说我还是抹除了WW恋爱脑（？）的部分，反派很好，复杂的、有缺陷的角色也很好，但她要是能一心一意搞事业、同时保留一些纯粹的神性就更好了——于是我就朝着自己期待的这个方向设定了XD


	3. 窥见昔日

三.

对卡尔来说，和别人合作已经是如同上世纪一样遥远的事了，虽说正义联盟在外界看来一直都是一个合作无间的集体，但实际上，合作从始至终都是他们在努力学习却学得不够好的一件事。他向来不是可以轻易说服的，每每他和布鲁斯在某件事上有分歧，他更乐意选择直接撞开联盟大厅的屋顶飞出去以表达自己的立场而不是和布鲁斯进行漫长的辩论。至于蝙蝠侠，全世界都知道这位义警更热衷于单打独斗，就算关系亲密，蝙蝠侠总是留有后手的行事风格偶尔也会令他感到窒息，他毫不意外在他和蝙蝠侠大打出手之后会被他发现巴别塔计划的存在，这一点，也被他拿来成功说服了其他英雄加入他的阵营。直到这些人也陆续背叛他，卡尔才彻底领悟到合作对他来说不具有任何价值。 

他确实没料到有一天居然还能从布鲁斯•韦恩嘴里再次听到“合作”这么个可笑的玩意儿。

“反抗军藏在哪？”

卡尔放低视线看去，布鲁斯•韦恩光着脚站在大厅中央的模样显得渺小而局促。他想他应该给这个男人找双鞋，不过这个念头只是一闪而过，因为对方脱口而出的谎言让卡尔觉得这种怜悯根本多此一举：

“我不知道。”布鲁斯站得笔直，超人的座椅在台阶之上，他不得不扬起脖子仰视向他，他在进来的时候就好好打量了一番气势恢宏的正义联盟大厅，灰霾的色调和王座后那个巨大的标识在他看来和这个空落的大厅完全不搭调，这糟糕的审美——他怀疑那个蝙蝠侠在第一次看到这儿时也会在心里如此评价：

“当我来到你们的世界，我就已经身在韦恩庄园了。”

“我只是想回到我的世界。”看到超人一副等着他继续说下去的神情，布鲁斯将双手垂在两侧沉稳说道，他期望超人能明白他不带任何攻击性地站在这儿已经是他最大的诚意，因为他完全可以想象超人和蝙蝠侠有多久没像这样好好地、面对面地说过话，“而且在那之前我想尽可能地了解你。”

卡尔用一种满是讥讽的笑容看向他，他是最清楚布鲁斯•韦恩多么善于用谎话麻痹人心的人，这男人为了求生在那个地牢还说了什么谎话来着？为了他？噢，卡尔模糊地想起来，另一个蝙蝠侠也曾这样反反复复地对他说，我做的这一切都是为了你，为了阻止你犯下更大的错，为了帮玛莎找回她的克拉克……

多么虚伪。

“说说他。”卡尔站了起来，这让他在布鲁斯面前变得更为居高临下，“你说你为了超人而来。”

“他被毁灭日捅穿了胸膛，在氪石的影响下，他的细胞进入了休眠。”于是布鲁斯照直说道，“我甚至只是在来到这里的不久之前才刚刚确认他并不是真的死去而只是陷入了沉睡。”

“我想找到唤醒他的方法，而一位活着的超人，会是我找到这个方法的最佳途径。”

布鲁斯的眼底露出一种沉重，不管超人会不会相信这是真的，这都的确是他的目的。之一。

“蝙蝠侠越来越会编故事了，你说呢？”

卡尔嗤地笑了出来，他扭头看向恰好从侧面进入的戴安娜，戴安娜挑挑眉，没立刻表现她不赞同卡尔的话。她不认为这是个故事，为了超人奋不顾身在布鲁斯•韦恩身上发生也不算不合理，毕竟就算是她熟悉的那位，在和他们闹翻以前，也依然有那么柔情似水的一面。

“如果这就是你合作的态度——”卡尔开始往下走，他不需要去质疑这番话的真实性，他也懒得去征询，因为，这每个字都像极了只有布鲁斯才能杜撰的谎言，难道时至今日他还妄想这种低级的情意能打动他？或是自以为是地认为他是自己的软肋？

“我想你是没那个机会了。”

他的手又伸向了布鲁斯的喉咙，他都不敢想象自己是以何等的意志力才能忍到现在不去折断它。每一次，每一次当他以为他和布鲁斯的关系仍有转机，布鲁斯都会用他的虚假让他失望，这一次，他干脆连面都不露、随便派了个和他一模一样的人类来妄图动摇他？

布鲁斯能预见到危险，他没有躲，这空旷的大厅根本没有藏身之处，他也不打算去和钢铁之躯硬碰硬。大概那个蝙蝠侠早就这样被卡尔制挟过无数次，但他仍然活着——不知道为什么，布鲁斯比谁都确信他还活着，他所有莫名的预感都像是有人在默默指引，有人在注视着他，或许还在为他祈祷。他闭上眼睛，认命地准备承受超人又一次的怒火。

那只手并没有触碰到他。

“行了，卡尔。”戴安娜扣住卡尔的肩，直接把离布鲁斯咫尺之遥的氪星人拉开了，卡尔踉跄着往后退了一大步，他拢着眉头用力瞪向戴安娜，而戴安娜用翻起的眼睛无声控诉她有多受不了每次但凡和蝙蝠侠沾点边，超人就会立刻放弃他的智慧和手段，从一个高明的半神变成一个情绪化的普通男人。相比起来，蝙蝠侠则好得多，从和她相识开始，蝙蝠侠就是一名优秀的决策者，他可从来不会在超人面前这样，在情绪的控制上，蝙蝠侠永远都能保持近乎变态的冷静、这也无怪乎她会觉得和他们闹翻后的布鲁斯多么不近人情了——就连她都还会怀念怀念过去的好时光呢！而布鲁斯表现得，就像他以前没跟超人缠绵过一样：

“这可得不到什么有用的信息，”她和睁开眼睛的布鲁斯对视了一眼，又回身重重按住了卡尔的肩，很显然，就算这个布鲁斯•韦恩今天死在这儿，困扰超人——或者说正义联盟的大问题也依然得不到解决，于她而言，蝙蝠侠是扼住他们喉咙的一只无形的手，只有他还存在一天，反抗军就依然还有胜利的希望：

“既然我同意你继续投入资源找蝙蝠侠，那你就得同意偶尔也得按照我的方式来。”

见卡尔还是瞪着她不出声，戴安娜干脆没再继续说下去了，她可不需要征求谁的同意才能被允许做什么或不做什么。她径直走向布鲁斯，示意他跟着自己走，卡尔扭头看他们，他的嘴动了动，最终没再有所动作。无论外界如何看待，他和戴安娜都不是真正的合作关系。从来不是。他们只是为同一个目标努力，他很清楚，戴安娜所谓的对成为独裁者没兴趣只是暂时的，也许在未来的某一天，他们之间也得靠一场大战才能彻底控固住这个独裁者的位置。

“站过来。”

戴安娜对一边打着哆嗦的布鲁斯扬了扬头，示意他站到自己现在正站着的位置。自从新的正义大厅和超级监狱在北极相继落成后，超人自己都很少来孤独堡垒了，作为曾经的、也是为数不多的常客，戴安娜知道这里面存着多少卡尔不愿再去翻阅的“资料”，出于尊重，戴安娜也从不提起那些。不过眼下是非常时期，这个崭新的布鲁斯•韦恩是一把钥匙，戴安娜从看到他开始就在考虑这把钥匙到底该用在哪儿。

随着认证通过的机械女声响起，孤独堡垒在风雪中紧闭的门向他们敞开了。

“呣。”戴安娜不知道该赞叹卡尔的深情还是为他悲哀，事到如今，他居然仍旧为蝙蝠侠留着孤独堡垒的最高权限。她让布鲁斯跟上她，又忍不住摇了摇头：

“超人可真是个多情的小伙子，是吧？”

不明所以的布鲁斯懵懵懂懂地眨了眨眼睛，他还赤着脚，极寒气候让他的动作变得僵硬，直到他们进到堡垒内部、门再度关上，他才稍稍缓过来一些。戴安娜没太在意布鲁斯的状况，她知道蝙蝠侠不会被这么一小会儿的寒冷弄死的。没什么能弄死蝙蝠侠，就算他们彼此敌对了那么久，戴安娜也总是对他怀着这样的信心。

“你能控制它。”没权限操控主机的戴安娜摸索了几下就放弃了，“你来找找吧，记忆水晶可是完整存下了不少过去的影像。”

布鲁斯拍掉了头顶融化的雪水，朝着发出警报声的地方走过去。他开始感激莱克斯•卢瑟将他研究的全部心血记录到那一小本笔记本上了，那对他充分理解星际实验室的研究资料起到了至关重要的作用。

“你也会氪星语？”

“一点点。”

戴安娜惊讶地看着布鲁斯完美通过认证解除警报后在偌大的操控台前仔细研究的模样，那和她记忆里某个身影意外重叠，很久以前，和蝙蝠侠第一次一起进入孤独堡垒的她也是带着惊讶站在这里，夸赞她的好朋友“我就知道没什么能难倒你”。那时的布鲁斯会翘起嘴角对她微笑，然后目睹了这一幕的卡尔自顾自地挤过来，幼稚地挡在她和布鲁斯中间，醋意横生地问他们又在聊什么有趣的。这些她无法理解原理的狗屁水晶有记录下这一幕吗？戴安娜想看看，又忽然有那么点理解了为何超人越来越少踏进这里。

“你在你的故事里提到了氪石，”戴安娜打住了自己有些好笑的多愁善感，她向布鲁斯问起了他口中的“故事”，“超人的休眠和你有关？”

“我的错。”布鲁斯全无犹疑地回答，他从不否认他的错误造成了多么严重的后果，不过那并不是眼下的重点，他猜测着戴安娜的意图，还算顺利地找到了影响的保存路径：

“你是想让我看这些？”

筛选比布鲁斯想象中要简单得多，很显然，是这座堡垒的主人有意将这些庞大的数据在储存时就做好了归类。他指指屏幕上跳出的繁杂类目，戴安娜也跟着看过去，依据戴安娜能看得懂的数字显示，这些通过记忆水晶储存并转换的数据最初的记载已经可以追溯到八年前——

八年前。

戴安娜跟着同样惊讶的布鲁斯，扶着被魔法所伤的克拉克第一次进入了孤独堡垒。

“我想你不用再质疑这家伙对你的爱了。”比起惊叹氪星的先进科技，戴安娜明显对克拉克无言的示爱更感兴趣，这可是全世界都虎视眈眈的超人堡垒的最高权限！她把还处于半梦半醒中的克拉克安置下来，跟着走向已经自然地站到操控台开始研究的布鲁斯，眼神在他从容的脸上和不停变换的屏幕上来来回回：

“你真的是第一次来？”

“是的，和你一样。”

“你会氪星语？”戴安娜仍显狐疑，不过看着布鲁斯不置可否勾起的嘴角，她又觉得自己没必要对无所不能的蝙蝠侠大惊小怪，“好吧，我就知道没什么能难倒你。”

“克拉克教过我一些。”

布鲁斯笑容的弧度变大了一些，这意味着他因为忧心超人的而焦急烦躁的坏心情得到了平复，这里面，克拉克给予他的信任占了很大一部分功劳。他完全没有想到他能这么轻松地踏进这里，即使是克拉克半昏半醒时告诉他、他拥有堡垒的最高权限，他也以为那不过是克拉克受射线影响随口说出的胡话。

“真怀疑你们约会的时候都在干什么。”戴安娜有时候觉得这对仍未完全进入状态的情侣很可爱，有时候又实在对他们的相处方式感到匪夷所思，“上课？”

她没能继续探听下去，还头昏脑胀的克拉克就愣是跌跌撞撞地卡到了她和布鲁斯中间，他借着“受伤”的名义大方地倒在布鲁斯身上，逼迫布鲁斯不得不伸出手来搀着他，“聊什么这么开心？”

“你应该好好躺着。”不等戴安娜回答，布鲁斯先一步说道，他皱着眉，想换个姿势把靠在他身上的克拉克搀回去，却不想克拉克趁势绕到了布鲁斯背后，以从后搂住他的姿势再次赖到了他身上。他不顾戴安娜满是玩笑意味的嫌恶表情，自顾自地把脑袋放到了布鲁斯肩上：

“真奇怪，为什么这么靠着你就没那么晕了？”

“其实你可以换一种更礼貌的方式来告诉我这里不欢迎我的，” 见得逞的克拉克冲她做了个鬼脸，戴安娜彻底受不了了，她抬手推了下克拉克的脑门才对布鲁斯说，“你照顾他吧，虽然我觉得他已经没事了。”

“谢啦戴安娜，”克拉克收拢了双臂，布鲁斯想侧头让他注意分寸，却被搂得动弹不得，“请你吃一个月的冰淇淋。”

“得了吧，用的还不是布鲁斯的钱。”戴安娜背过身对他们摆摆手，“走啦。”

而布鲁斯直到门重新关上都没得到开口的机会，几乎是同一瞬间，布鲁斯就被猝不及防地扣着肩膀转了个身，克拉克温暖的唇印上他的，承受不住克拉克身体重量的布鲁斯差点向后栽去。于是克拉克便托住布鲁斯的后腰，他吻得放肆而热情，让原本被动的布鲁斯也逐渐有了回应，不过等到两人分开，喘得更厉害的，却是根本不需要呼吸的克拉克。

“我头晕……”他用手扶住额头，被遮挡住的眼睛则小心地瞟着布鲁斯，他们之间还不曾有过太多次诸如接吻一类的亲密行为，他也知道布鲁斯并不喜欢他这种突袭的行为，但他就是很难忍住，而且恐怕以后会越来越忍不住。

“别再装模作样了，克拉克。”布鲁斯笑着叹了口气，他握住克拉克的手腕将他的手拿了下来，眼里涌上的并非责怪而是一层浅淡的忧虑：

“你确定你考虑清楚了？”

“什么？”克拉克放下心来，他不是故意装傻，他只是没把心思放在布鲁斯的话上。

“最高权限。”布鲁斯有些急切，“你知道这代表什么，你应当……”

“代表我爱你啊。”克拉克打断布鲁斯，他轻轻搂住布鲁斯转身，于是布鲁斯的背抵到了操控台边缘，而克拉克贴近在他身前，享受着他梦寐已久的亲昵，“别误会，也别想太多，我不是要以此换取你百分百的信任或是什么，我不在乎那个。”

“我就只是爱——”

他没能说完，因为布鲁斯第一次吻住了他，他在迸发的幸福感中忘记了自己说了多么违心的话，他不是真的不在乎布鲁斯还没给予他同等的信任，他只是在等，并且对他终有一天会等到布鲁斯毫无保留的信任充满信心。他知道这种盲目自信有多傻气，但那全都是因为他无条件地爱着布鲁斯，他爱布鲁斯那颗耀眼夺目闪闪发亮的心，苦难和痛楚只是在他的表面堆砌了伤痕，卡尔甚至相信过，就算直至世界毁灭的最后一刻，布鲁斯那颗坚强而纯粹的心都会始终如一——这是卡尔无法继续爱他的原因，布鲁斯真的爱他吗？还是更爱这个世界？卡尔知道答案，所以当他最终等来了背叛与漠视，他就明白自己无法再继续爱他了，他的目标不能再仅仅是单纯地去爱、或者拥有一个选择与他背道而驰的人，那对他所承受过的苦痛只会是一种背弃。

透过监控清晰映在卡尔眼里的过往让他那种被窥视的恼怒迅速膨胀，他再也看不下去了，他以为自己能，在他看到戴安娜带着布鲁斯•韦恩走近堡垒的时候，他真的以为自己能。那只不过是八年前的一段录像，它们无法再挑动他的情绪、刺激他的感情，他不在乎，既然蝙蝠侠早就义无反顾地转身选择潇洒地忘记它们，他又有什么在乎的？他留着它们，只是为了证明他不必靠幼稚的销毁就能无视它们。然而与猜想完全相反的事实却又一次让他挫败，蝙蝠侠又赢了——假如这是他计划的一部分。怒火在卡尔的血液里肆意奔腾，而震怒的吼声则在他冲进堡垒前就撞进了戴安娜的耳朵。守护银环挡住了袭来的热视线，巨大的冲击力还是让她重重向后砸去，布鲁斯躲开了第一次攻击，却还是不可避免地被超人掐住咽喉举了起来。对卡尔来说，这是轻而易举就能让人体会到自己力量的简单方式，每一条生命在他手中都会是如此孱弱无助，他们挣扎，哀号，最后在绝望中咽下最后一口气。

“卡尔！”戴安娜从地上爬起来，对不可理喻的卡尔大吼，“你知道你这种行为不过是证明了你有多在乎蝙蝠侠吗？”

“别揣摩我的想法！”卡尔怒火中烧地转头，烧红的眼眶对准了戴安娜身后的屏幕，他应该毁了它的，五年前布鲁斯离他而去时，他就应该毁了这一切而不是让它们被利用来羞辱他——

“蠢货！”戴安娜不由分说撞向卡尔，布鲁斯猝不及防从半空跌落，另外两人则将就近的一堵墙撞得四分五裂，不断有水晶体从他们上方掉落，布鲁斯护住头，目光却紧紧跟随着冲突中的两人。

“杀了他，然后呢？谁也找不到蝙蝠侠然后等着被他用备用计划改变一切？！”戴安娜的脖颈被卡尔的手臂紧紧卡住，多么讽刺，就连超人用到今天的近身搏斗技巧都是来自蝙蝠侠的教导。 

“别逼我说出这个事实。”戴安娜将卡尔的胳膊掰开，吃痛的卡尔闷闷低吼一声，他退开一些，准备接住戴安娜的回击，但戴安娜不再动作了，她没卡尔那么疯狂，她知道在“敌人”面前内讧有多么愚蠢：

“你一次又一次地中计不正是因为你还在乎……”

哐。卡尔的拳头重重砸到了地上。堡垒跟着这可怕的力量震颤，超人眼内的红光也跟着消失了。布鲁斯一定在开心，一定是的，他正通过这个一模一样的男人窥探着自己失去理智的暴躁，他会不会正洋洋得意地想着，看吧，即使我在千里之外，也可以不费吹灰之力就操控超人……

卡尔逼迫自己停止了这离奇的、围绕着蝙蝠侠的浮想联翩。他真的该做出一些改变了。

“整个世界都在传言蝙蝠侠这次是真的死了。”卡尔站起来，他转身面向正撑住膝盖试图爬起来的布鲁斯，眼睛重新变成了冰冷的透蓝，“我知道这只是他放出的烟雾弹。”

“把他找出来。”

他直视向布鲁斯。那双焦棕色的眼睛，那么漂亮，那么无辜，但这都是假象，是他始终无法心平静气用理智去分析对待的原因——他真的以为那只是和他梦里一样出现过千百遍的幻象，在梦里，卡尔无数次扼住他的咽喉，却依旧等不来他的示弱。是时候该换一种角度了，卡尔想，这个男人是真实的血肉之躯，也是蝙蝠侠终于穷途末路的证据——那么不屑于昔日旧情的蝙蝠侠，终于也沦落到要靠感情来攻陷他了。他应该好好把握这个“合作”的机会而不是继续不受控地发怒，那是他的失败，是蝙蝠侠乐意得见的。他曾在甚嚣尘上的传言中痛恨过蝙蝠侠竟然连死都不愿意被他找到，而今，他不会再为此有任何动摇了。

他不会再让蝙蝠侠得到胜利。

“哪怕最后你只能找到一具尸体，” 他微微扬起嘴角，布鲁斯却无法从那里面看到一丝笑意。

“它也只能是我的战利品。”

他可以操控这颗星球，也可以操控任何一个人的生死，他将是最后的，也是唯一的胜利者。

他会证明给蝙蝠侠看的。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

克拉克用毛巾把已经被热视线削薄的冰块裹了一层又一层，确定那温度不会冻伤布鲁斯后，他才小心翼翼地将它搭到了布鲁斯额头上。布鲁斯因为那扎实的重量轻笑了一声，见克拉克不满地瞪他，他还是配合地抬起了手臂想要扶住那东西。不过他只是刚从红披风下抽出手，一席厚重软和的白色绒毯就压了下来，这色彩倒是和孤独堡垒很搭调，布鲁斯并不知道这还是克拉克为了证明自己的审美一点也不差才特意挑选的。把布鲁斯裹得严严实实之后，克拉克才安心地在他旁边坐下来，布鲁斯的体温还没降到正常值以下，他的脸颊和耳朵根都泛着些不太正常的粉红，虽说为了他频繁来往北极才让布鲁斯患上严重感冒导致发烧让克拉克很是内疚，但看到布鲁斯失去年长者的威严就这么安静乖顺地被裹在织物之中的模样，克拉克还是忍不住在心里窃喜。北极很冷，但他身上很热，而且他想尽了一切办法把堡垒里弄得暖烘烘的。他当然知道不管阿尔弗雷德还是玛莎都能将发烧的布鲁斯照顾得更好，可布鲁斯既然都执意留在这儿想要等烧退了再离开，他总不能错过这个可以好好表现的机会。

这还是布鲁斯第一次和他一起过夜，不同于相伴夜巡或是为了击退敌人携手作战一整晚，现在，他和布鲁斯就只是以恋人的身份安静地待在某一处无人打扰的地方彼此陪伴，这对他们俩来说都太过难得。他打量着阖上眼皮似睡非睡的布鲁斯，用手背去轻抚他露在外面的脸颊。布鲁斯的睫毛扑闪了一下，但他没躲开，他睁开眼睛，有些疑惑地看向克拉克。可能是过于温暖带来的舒适让他的眼睛变得湿润，克拉克怀疑他眼里的那颗蜜糖下一秒就要化开了。那可不行，克拉克见不得这个，他这么想着，情不自禁地吻住了他的眼角，动情间，他似乎还能尝到焦糖的香甜气味，这是属于他爱人的气息，是全世界最独一无二的甜蜜。

“这是什么表情？”克拉克退开后看到布鲁斯有些愣愣地看着他的表情，不解地笑了，“感动？”

“我没想到你这么……”细心？布鲁斯有些迟缓的神经不确定这么说合不合适，他所认识的超人一直生活在这颗星球的热爱和瞩目之中，他是整个世界都敬仰并崇拜的氪星之子，是正义和光明的象征，他守护着世界，世界则回馈给他盛大的爱。这是布鲁斯时常能包容克拉克偶尔会有些任性的原因，他的骄傲和自我有迹可循，而且那并不是值得布鲁斯去过度指责的事。即使是超人，也总得有一些自己的脾气。

“……这么会照顾人？”布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，直接地说，克拉克立刻做作地耷拉下脑袋，假装对这说法很不赞同：

“嘿，别小瞧我。”他把已经有些化开的自制冰袋拿走，用手细致地抚开布鲁斯被沾湿后一绺一绺结在一起的刘海，“别忘了我的厨艺比你的可好了不止一点。”

“虽然我很喜欢和你一起不受打扰地待在这里，但我实在无法承受你频繁感冒发烧这个后果。” 

没等布鲁斯不乐意地抿起嘴，克拉克又接着说。布鲁斯目不转睛地看着这个时常在高楼大厦间莽撞穿梭的超人此刻却小心翼翼地替他擦掉额头的汗、生怕动作大一点就让他不舒服似的，这盛大的温柔背后所承载的爱意让他的心脏激烈跳动。

“偶尔你可以去韦恩庄园过夜，你知道的，庄园很大，我们依然可以不被打扰。”布鲁斯弯下眼角，温和地笑起来，“我想阿尔弗雷德会很欢迎你去借住的。迪克也是。”

克拉克的眼睛倏地亮了起来，他知道布鲁斯的提议意味着什么。他正融入布鲁斯的生活，闯进他的世界，他将成为布鲁斯生命中又一位极具存在感的人。搭档，伙伴，盟友，克拉克喜欢外界所有蝙蝠侠于他而言的关系形容，但在各种定义中，没有哪一个的份量比得上爱人和家人。

他满心欢喜地猜想或许他早就已经被布鲁斯认可为家人了。

“噢，那小子，”克拉克愉悦地爬上床，他掀开层层叠叠盖在布鲁斯身上的东西，用自己炽热的体温包裹住他，“实际上他两周前就暗示过我可以住到哥谭去了。”

“我很高兴你们相处得那么好。”布鲁斯柔顺地依在克拉克怀里，发烧让他浑身无力是一回事，这种让人难以抗拒的周密照顾才是让他放任自己去依赖的真正原因。

“你在担心什么？”克拉克去蹭布鲁斯的鼻尖，“没人会不喜欢超人的，不是吗？包括你。”

布鲁斯“嘁”了一声，又低低地笑起来，于是克拉克去追逐他的唇，他搂紧那人，不依不饶地想要得到一个回答：

“怎么了，我说错了吗？布鲁斯，你明明——”

布鲁斯猛地坐起来，面前的屏幕仍在循环播放着超人照顾蝙蝠侠的这一整段录像，他用力眯了眯眼睛后用拳头抵住眉心揉了一会儿，而离他不远处的超级士兵依然只是沉默不语地站在那儿一刻不停地监视着他。其实这没有任何必要，没有装备的他想要从北极离开简直就是天方夜谭，何况，现在的他根本不想逃、也无处可逃。

他还想借着这个机会好好了解超人，就像他在超人“死后”曾做过的那样。对他来说，在超人和神奇女侠的要求下再次做起他侦探的老本行（戴安娜是这么打趣的）是一个歪打正着的好机会。他认真地看了一整天，那些过往的画面让布鲁斯更加确定卡尔•艾尔并不像他已经结识的超人，他的生命曾那么美好，他得到过一切。而在他的世界里，那位除了超级能力和玛莎之外几乎一无所有的氪星之子曾被世界排斥，被舆论诋毁，当布鲁斯深入他的世界去探寻他的过往，他才发现从很久以前开始，仇视与恶意便成为了克拉克•肯特人生中难以摆脱的一部分。他的压抑和隐忍始终没能换来世人的理解，人们抵触他，恐惧他，或是干脆视他为敌——包括布鲁斯自己在内，最终，那份迟来的包容又用了如此巨大的代价才换得。

布鲁斯无声叹息，每每想起超人还在厚土之下被迫沉睡，他的心就会不由自主感受到钝痛。他站起来舒展了一下四肢，这才后知后觉地发现自己又饿又冷。他需要补充一些能量了，不过除了那几个绝对不会和他有半个字交流的超级士兵外，布鲁斯实在不知道该向谁传达自己的需求。

“那个……”他抬头四处张望了下，然后随便对着某个方向开口，他知道无论他看向哪里，正紧紧盯着他的超人都能听到或看到他在做什么，“我想我可能需要一些食物。”

“供应给监狱的那些罐头都储存在哪儿了？”和卡尔并肩站着的戴安娜看到这幕后转头问他，她给布鲁斯的过期面包还是超级士兵从附近废弃已久的科考站里临时翻出来的，已经很久没和人类相处的他们总是忘了这些人类很容易就会饿死或者冻死，他们需要照顾，需要休息，还需要很多的食物作为能量来源——这也是她认为这颗星球需要一个永不陨落的主宰者的原因之一：

“你不会想看到我们的大侦探饿死在你的堡垒的。”

“去问哈尔。”卡尔面无表情地答，超级监狱的运转向来都是全权交由哈尔管理的，他们谁都不会特别在意这些琐碎的细节，他紧盯着屏幕里那个无措地搓着胳膊的小小身影，又一次注意到他还光着脚。

“那就祈祷他别在哈尔回来前饿死。”戴安娜不耐烦地转身走开，把人抓回来的是卡尔，她认为卡尔才理应对他们的人质——或是工具——随便什么吧，总之卡尔才是应该负责的那方。她没管卡尔到底会不会采取措施，她只是巡视了一圈挑了两个身形高大的超级士兵，然后命令他们把外套脱下后走向了孤独堡垒。

注意到堡垒外有访客的布鲁斯开启权限将戴安娜请了进来，这很奇怪，他明明才是被囚禁看管的那方，但当他身处超人的堡垒，他时不时会产生一种他才是主人的错觉。

“你最好别生病，”戴安娜一走进去就把从士兵身上扒下来的外套丢给了布鲁斯，“这儿可没人会照顾你。”

她意有所指地瞄瞄屏幕，那上面的超人正围着不过是发烧的蝙蝠侠忙得团团转。想起现在的卡尔和影像里的卡尔对比有多鲜明，戴安娜多少对卡尔至少没将两个布鲁斯混淆在一起感到了放心。布鲁斯无言地点头致谢，他将衣服套上，也回头去看，他有点好奇超人看着这一幕幕再次上演的反应，但他没法问。超人大概已经不再那么愤怒了？布鲁斯想起他全然冷酷的神情，这样的超人对他来说反而比震怒的超人更危险，因为布鲁斯难以捉摸这副面具后的超人真实的想法。他对蝙蝠侠的在乎在他掩去所有情绪的一瞬间似乎已经无足轻重了，超人还爱着他？可为何看上去他的恨更多一些？它们之间的界限是那么分明，而布鲁斯认为存在于超人心中的，是远比爱恨更复杂也更深不可测的感情。

“什么感想？”戴安娜自己都不大满意自己听来有些兴致勃勃的提问，可这也不能完全怪她，蝙蝠侠失踪以后，反抗军也跟着消停了不少，她不清楚卡尔怎么想，只是于她而言，没有蝙蝠侠和他们作对的日子确实有些枯燥无聊。她需要一个强大的、狡猾的敌人，而除了蝙蝠侠，这颗星球上不会再有人能胜任这个角色了。

“我听闻他们曾被世人称为……”布鲁斯将拉链拉到了最上方差不多快顶着下巴的位置，他的手也缩进了宽大的外套里，“世界最佳搭档？”

“别光顾着看这些爱情悲剧，也去多查查以前的新闻资料。”戴安娜提醒道，她一度怀疑过布鲁斯是故意要把这些卡尔拒绝触碰的过往翻出来的，“看看世人是如何歌颂超级英雄间的友情、赞美正义联盟的。”

“好。”

“你说你饿了，是吗？”

见布鲁斯下意识地将手撑在了胃部，本想离开的戴安娜还是多管闲事地问了一句。布鲁斯在戴安娜面前的低顺姿态总是让戴安娜想格外多关照他一些，她可不会去在乎这种对待有趣宠物一样的态度会不会挫伤蝙蝠侠那高贵的自尊——反正眼前这个人绝对不会。这个布鲁斯•韦恩要比她的旧相识可爱得多，他知道什么时候该拐弯抹角，什么时候又该靠示弱将局势扭转成对他有利的。

布鲁斯点点头，他舔舔干燥的下唇，又说，“过期的面包也可以。”

戴安娜勾起了嘴角。

“如果蝙蝠侠能向你学习学习怎么和其他人好好相处，局面绝对不会变得这么糟。”

布鲁斯看着她，迷茫地打了个哆嗦。戴安娜摇摇头，转身往外走。也许这个布鲁斯所表现的聪明和识相只不过是因为他是一个彻头彻尾的旁观者，他什么都没有经历过，他既不能完全体会卡尔和蝙蝠侠在漫长的敌对中失去一切的沉痛，也不会明白自己被朋友们陆续背叛的恼怒。一瞬间，戴安娜有些羡慕他（替自己也替蝙蝠侠），她羡慕这个布鲁斯也许永远也不必面对这种分崩离析的状况。她踏进冰雪里，迎面向她走来一群捧着成箱的罐头和短靴的超级士兵。真是个情种——戴安娜咂咂嘴，立刻对自己方才短暂的多愁善感释然了。反正卡尔才应该是更羡慕的那个。这个什么都不懂的蝙蝠侠说他害死了超人、为了弥补过错只身前来，他正在为了超人冒险，看上去愿意为了超人付出一切，多么伟大！如果她还是那个因为目睹卡尔和布鲁斯有多般配而相信爱情的戴安娜，她绝对会为了这样的故事热泪盈眶的。而卡尔，卡尔再也不可能拥有这样的蝙蝠侠了。布鲁斯•韦恩永远不会回头，就在这座堡垒里，即使他被折断了脊柱，奄奄一息地躺在她和卡尔脚下，他那坚毅的目光都在告诉他们，他永远不会向他们屈服。

布鲁斯花了点时间才从一堆短靴里找出了唯一一双合脚的，不完全合适，但偏大总比挤脚要舒服得多。他仰头对着某处低低地道了谢后重新坐下，接着挑了几个肉类罐头和水果罐头出来准备填饱肚子，他的脚边还堆着两箱，布鲁斯估算了一下，觉得这至少能让他未来半个月都不必挨饿了。他必须让自己在半个月之内解开这个越来越让他没有头绪的谜题，也必须让自己好好活过这半个月，因为他们制定的撤退方案至少需要两周的准备时间。他想起巴里千叮万嘱的“一定要让自己活着”，并无从知晓在蝙蝠侠失踪前，巴里从未担心过蝙蝠侠会断送自己的生命。布鲁斯很郑重地允诺那个男孩说自己不会轻易丧命，他将甜腻的菠萝塞进嘴里，对这个保证能够实现的信心又增加了不少。

另一件值得他高兴的事情是通过记忆水晶所看到的对于他更深入地了解氪星人的确起到了很大的帮助。比如，他第一次清晰地了解到超人的力量来自于他与众不同的身体细胞所具有的、贮存阳光能量的能力——如果这是超人的力量源泉，也许他首先该做的是将超人从黑暗冰冷的棺木里搬出来、然后尽可能地为他集中高强度的阳光辐射？这个念头一闪而过，但布鲁斯觉得未必不能尝试。还有，超人拥有的能力远超人类的想象极限，他非同寻常的视力甚至能让他看见细微到哪怕是一个细胞的衰老，他曾抱着蝙蝠侠对他说“我能看到你在缓慢地衰老，那些死去的皮肤细胞每分每秒都在提醒我你终有一天会……”，而蝙蝠侠用含笑的轻吻去包容了他的担忧，告诉他死亡是每个人都终将经历的事；布鲁斯于是看到超人黯然的表情，在那个时刻，布鲁斯眼中的超人充满了对生命珍视和悲悯，他有爱人的能力，也爱着这个世界，他如同永生的天神，却又终究有着脆弱一面。他害怕失去，也会因他无力阻止的生命消逝惶恐不安，布鲁斯看着那个曾经的超人，不可避免地去想后来发生在他身上的一切。

当然，那些居然能完好保存至今的影像告诉布鲁斯的还远不止这些。虽说巴里一语带过提到反抗军的堡垒之所以藏在铅矿之中就是因为能完全不被超人发现，但如果不是超人和蝙蝠侠的争吵，他不会全面了解到原来铅是唯一能有效阻断超人超级感官的金属（这一点在卢瑟的笔记本中都不曾记载过）。布鲁斯把空罐头整齐地码放到一边，有些着急地找到了让他皱着眉头看完的那段：超人冲着蝙蝠侠咆哮道“把你那该死的含铅头套拿下来，别让我看不透你的表情！”，布鲁斯承认当超人怨恨蝙蝠侠不信任任何人、包括他自己时，他的眉头也跟着皱成了一堆。

并没有对自己做出任何辩驳的蝙蝠侠只是慢慢摘下面罩，轻声说，克拉克，我希望你能理解我的顾虑。

他以凡人之躯身处拥有随便哪个能力都能轻松毁灭世界的超级英雄之中，他怎能没有任何多余顾虑和周全的准备？他的眼中曾有期望，只是，那时映在他眼里的克拉克•肯特直至消失也没能理解。可那个高尚善良的克拉克•肯特原本不该被阴谋摧毁的。他知道，乃至于深信，这个蝙蝠侠，也曾千千万万次在心中如此想道。

布鲁斯在自己被感同身受的哀伤浸染前抽离了思绪。铅和信任，他提取着关键点，蝙蝠侠的藏身之处很有可能——

大门慢慢打开的声响打断了布鲁斯的猜想。红色披风扬在超人的身后，风雪也被卷进来了些许，布鲁斯退开椅子站起，侧身面向堡垒真正的主人。

“发现了什么。”

卡尔飘起来，傲然地审视着他的囚犯。布鲁斯抬高下巴，无法不去在意超人眼中被冰雪凝固的蓝色。

“我想去韦恩庄园看看。”布鲁斯笃定地说，他必须如此，一味地坐在这儿剥开过去的伤疤只不过是在挑战超人的底线，他是时候做出一些表现了，何况，他也的确得回韦恩庄园好好探索一番，这是他在被抓前就想要完成的事：

“即使我不信任自己，我也绝对不会不信任阿尔弗雷德。”

噢，是的，布鲁斯•韦恩只信任他的老管家，那个总是和蔼地称呼他为“肯特少爷”的老头…… 

“韦恩庄园被保存得很好，既然蝙蝠侠安排我出现在那儿，我认为一定有其用意。”

布鲁斯接着说。超人想要毁灭一座城市都不过是眨眼之间的事，纵使整座哥谭都因无尽的战争变成了绵延的断垣残壁，恢弘的韦恩庄园却在废墟和焦土之中依旧屹立不倒。

布鲁斯想要探寻出那个原因。

“如果你不愿意去，你可以派足够多的士兵和我一起。”布鲁斯观察着超人凝重的神情，直截了当地想要达成目的，他正在挑衅超人自大的傲慢，而就像要证明过往对他毫无影响一样，他确信超人只会尽可能表现出对“韦恩庄园”这几个字的无动于衷。

卡尔也的确只是毫无波澜地落到了地下。

“你最好能证明你对我是有用的。”

布鲁斯不动声色地松了一口气，他直视着超人，抿住嘴点了点头。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

布鲁斯在前往哥谭的途中又睡了一小会儿，不管是多恶劣的环境，抽出空隙来恢复体力是他从前就擅长的本领。他能敏感识别出身体渴望休眠的需求并欣然遵从它。这对他的思维保持活跃并时刻处在高度警觉状态很有好处，机上虽然颠簸，还有成列成列的超级士兵看着他，但这绝对是现下最安全的地方——没有人会鲁莽到试图击落超人的运输机，而在他到达韦恩庄园之前，还等着看他能找出点线索的超人也绝对会好好留着他的命。

至于到达后……布鲁斯跟在超人的后头穿过铁门瞟到月光下的两座墓碑时，他突兀觉得等一会儿也许就不好说了。因为他有无数个催促他去冒险的猜想正在陆续冒出来。其中一个和他之前注意到的、阿尔弗雷德和迪克在超人和蝙蝠侠的对话中出现的高频率联系了起来，他们绝不仅仅只是超人杀害的、无关紧要的人类，在那之前，他们一定拥有更多定义，毋庸置疑，对超人来说，他们也曾经是让他珍视的存在。

布鲁斯没走几步便再往前走了，他站在那个能一眼望到墓碑的位置，迟疑要不要走近。卡尔发现了背后的异常，他也停下，转过身，用冷淡却意味明确的视线要求布鲁斯给出解释。

“我想过去看看。”布鲁斯抬起胳膊指向了墓碑所在，他迎上超人的目光，一时间不明白恼火为何会掺杂其中。

“那里不会有任何线索。”卡尔扬起下巴，不容置喙。

“我知道。”但布鲁斯没管他什么反应，反正超人既管不住他、也不会为了这么点小事把他就地处决。他觉得在他开始习惯超人阴晴不定的同时，超人最好也习惯他的叛逆——反正布鲁斯•韦恩本就如此，超人理应比谁都了解，“我只是想去看看。”

然后他就走了过去，没注意到卡尔低低地骂了句该死的。他在阿尔弗雷德墓碑前屈膝半跪，这两块花岗岩和这个院子里的所有建筑一样都被保存地很好，布鲁斯拔掉了一些杂草，又用袖子清扫掉上面的灰尘和四周早已腐朽的干花和枯叶，明白已经很久都没人来过这里了，即使回来，似乎也不曾有时间在这里停留片刻。清理完阿尔弗雷德的，他又往右挪挪开始打扫迪克的，他已经不再那么害怕面对这个名字，但这并不代表他心中的愧疚会就此湮灭。

出乎他意料的，直到他完成这一切再次走到超人身后，超人都没再开口说过什么。布鲁斯压下狐疑，安静地跟着他再次走进去。前几日类魔在这儿围捕他和钢骨时对这儿造成了一定程度的破坏，天花板上的吊灯在结实的木桌上砸出了一个洞，东倒西歪的椅子和被击倒的楼梯扶手堆在一起，装饰品也碎了不少，布鲁斯对此很抱歉，他下意识地扶起他经过的第一张椅子，想要尽他所能收拾一下残局。

“做你该做的。”

超人的警告和滚烫的热视线猛然扫向布鲁斯的手中的物件——即使他在之前的某两年里每天都会至少花上二十分钟坐在这几张椅子上陪那几个人好好吃完一顿正餐。布鲁斯敏捷地缩回手，眼睁睁地看着原本还很完整的椅子从他手中脱开并在顷刻间变成散发出焦糊味的炭木。

为了避免超人莫名其妙的暴躁彻底毁了这儿，布鲁斯没再做多余的事了。一想到这栋曾充满生机的建筑最终还是要像他熟悉的那栋一样陷入寂寥、成为无人敢踏入的境地，他不免心绪复杂。一楼他之前已经大致查看过，所以这回他直接踏上楼梯，直到在转角处的落地柜前停下，那上面摆放着一排相框，整齐到就好像这里没有发生过任何纷乱血腥的交战。

也或者真的没有？

“迪克。”超人站在第一阶楼梯前，始终没有要上前的意思，但他目光锐利地盯着布鲁斯手中拿起的相框，突然沉声问道，“他怎么样。”

卡尔问出这个问题前有过短暂的期望，他假设既然是完全不同的世界，那么也许另一个世界的迪克•格雷森仍在以夜翼的身份过着他向往的生活，再不然——至少在看到这个布鲁斯方才的种种表现之前，他的期待更为夸张——他宁愿这中年人从未听说过这个名字，迪克•格雷森和布鲁斯•韦恩没有过任何交集和牵扯。卡尔不免觉得那反而更好，迪克的父母不曾枉死，他仍是哥谭市最受人瞩目的、帅气的格雷森，这是那小子应得的生活。卡尔偶尔会想，如果他早一点领悟到底用何种方式才能让人们享受真正的和平，也许他认识的迪克真的可以继续活在这样的美好中。

但布鲁斯•韦恩，不管是哪个，总是那么善于令他失望。

“小丑和哈莉•奎恩杀害了他。”布鲁斯垂着脑袋，大拇指轻抚过照片上张扬的笑脸，在迪克离开他后，阿尔弗雷德便将家中所有的合照都收了起来，他知道它们被存放在哪儿，却始终没有提起过将它们翻找出来的勇气。

卡尔绷紧脸冷笑了一声，布鲁斯的轻描淡写让他的怨愤窜上心头，原来即使换一个世界，蝙蝠侠也宁愿眼睁睁看着重要的人在魔鬼手上断送生命也不会做出任何有效措施。卡尔根本不需要去问他有没有杀了小丑。他怎么会不清楚他将听到什么。蝙蝠侠才是放任了罪恶和杀戮的人，他应该受到惩罚的，只是那惩罚不该是那个视自己为偶像和家人的迪克。

永远也不该是。

“这就是你所谓的保护。”卡尔生硬地说，他说过太多次了，但这和蝙蝠侠的誓死抵抗一样都是无用的徒劳，“你永远只会保护本该为所犯之事付出代价的罪犯。”

“我们没有审判的资格。”布鲁斯直视着他，这一次，轮到他俯视超人而超人则需抬高头颅仰视他，不知为何，布鲁斯认为沉默远比争辩会更让超人生气，“这是我们理应坚守的底线。”

超人果然没有任何进一步的动作。他对蝙蝠侠那一套荒谬的说辞已经无比厌倦了。而且有什么用？卡尔看着那张不知死活的刚毅脸孔，寻找不到任何争辩的意义。正是因为没有意义，他才会选择用更激进的方式来向他证明，蝙蝠侠的理念从头到尾都是错的。他要用自己的力量和手段让蝙蝠侠看清，宽恕和退让永远都无法换来他们理想中的世界，那只会致使他们所爱之人一个个离他们远去。

“没有资格的是你。”卡尔带着一身的寒意飘到了半空，重新占领了审视者的姿态，“不是我。”

布鲁斯舔舔下唇，没再说话了，他不会天真到指望自己的三言两语能改变超人的想法——那可是蝙蝠侠这五年来都没能做到的事。他放下相框，转而低头拉开了抽屉，不意外发现另一张四人的合照被放置其中。那甚至说不上是藏，它是那么触手可及，只要来者愿意，它可以轻轻松松地被找到。它更像是被谁特意放在这儿等着被人发现的，布鲁斯捏着它，侧头又去看超人。卡尔注意到了这有多不寻常，两周前，例行来韦恩大宅搜索、从不放过任何一处哪怕他们早已检查过几百遍的超级士兵并未向他报告抽屉里有这张照片，卡尔没表现出来，他那张冷峻的脸没有一丝波澜，然而越是如此，布鲁斯就越想从中挖掘出一些什么。

“他们的墓碑……”布鲁斯对着他举高了照片，万幸超人没有再像先前一样立刻用热视线烧毁它，“是你建造的？”

“别抱有无谓的好奇。”卡尔的警告在空荡建筑中回响，但这反应只是抚平了布鲁斯心里细微的忐忑。超人不可能只是善心大发在废墟之中独独留存了韦恩庄园和那两座鲜少有人前来祭拜的墓碑，而超人从走进这里就远比之前要肃穆庄重的表情足以让他体会到似曾相识的哀痛。他们都不曾亲手杀死过谁，可无能为力的悔恨并不会让他们好过那么一些。

“传言是错的。”布鲁斯放下手，紧紧捏着照片一角，他即将说出口的不是一个疑问，它业已变成了一个可被证实的猜想，“他们不是你杀的。”

卡尔用力握了握拳头，他想捏碎这个毫无畏惧望向他的人、让他不再有能力追根究底，但是他动不了，因为那来自本该最信任他的人发出的怒吼又在他的耳边响了起来。

“你杀了他们。”

布鲁斯跪在墓碑前，难以相信卡尔会将他押来这里，这算是什么？示威？用两位曾和他们朝夕相处的家人？用已经被强化人小队全面接管的哥谭？他不愿意相信昔日的超人已经残酷至此，但呈现在他眼前的事实让他不得不信。

“他们死于詹姆斯•戈登的愚蠢反抗。”布鲁斯的责问让他恼火，每一次都是如此，即使他们已经争吵过那么多次，他也仍然在学着不要将怒火发泄到布鲁斯身上——这也不是个争吵的好时机，亲手埋葬阿尔弗雷德和迪克的他所背负的沉痛并不亚于布鲁斯，“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，这是个意外。”

“这不是意外。”布鲁斯只觉得卡尔口中的“意外”分外刺耳，迪克和阿尔弗雷德到底是不是死在超人手上，对他来说并没有任何区别，因为这一切的起因，都始于那个被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼的超人，“是你杀了他们，还有戈登，还有……”

“如果那个老家伙足够聪明，他应该知道接受我的建议才是正确选择！”卡尔给足了戈登台阶，他体谅这位癌症晚期的老人，以协商的姿态希望他能和平交出哥谭，他如此谦卑全是因为布鲁斯对这些老朋友、对哥谭的在意，可詹姆斯•戈登，那个食古不化的老头子，却偏偏要选择每一个和他作对的蠢货都要选择的错误方式：

“是他把迪克和阿尔弗雷德卷进来，他才是凶手！”卡尔大吼大叫，“他本来就快死了！”

他只是想把迪克和阿尔弗雷德从哥谭带走，他们不应被戈登无谓的抵抗煽动继而和他作对，他们曾是家人，他已经失去了玛莎和乔纳森，他无法再承受类似的噩梦了。纵使他们不理解自己向世界公开蝙蝠侠的身份只是为了保护布鲁斯、纵使他们误解自己强制要求布鲁斯暂时待在北极的行为，他也不会对这两人有任何苛责。他从未下过要将他们置于死地的指令，然而他也没能料到擅自前来帮助超人小队的类魔会撕碎他们——他忘了他们身上有蝙蝠侠的气味，而在此之前，才为他所用没多久的类魔唯一在做的事便是寻找蝙蝠侠——但这都不再重要了，局势失去了控制，而没能及时赶到的卡尔除了在震怒中烧光它们，他最后所能做的，便是亲手将他在这世界上最后想要好好对待的人体面地下葬

他又一次没能阻挡悲剧的发生。又一次。他的悲痛不亚于布鲁斯，他以为这能让布鲁斯更好地理解他这段时间以来所遭遇的一切，所以他把布鲁斯从孤独堡垒中放出来，向他解释，向他展示自己的脆弱和哀痛，可是布鲁斯却倔强地不让他如愿。当他只身前往战火纷飞的地区解救饱受摧残的无辜民众，当他试图为布鲁斯管理混乱的哥谭，当他想用自己的力量让地球上不再有战争和罪恶……他做了所有正确的事，但布鲁斯却永远只会忧虑深重地告诫他，他在滥用能力，这样的他无法永远保持正确。卡尔知道他就是不肯信任自己会永远正确！他的爱如此吝啬，吝啬到他不愿意分出哪怕千分之一的信任和支持给自己。

“我们没有对任何人生杀予夺的权利。”布鲁斯的手抚过阿尔弗雷德的名字，他又何尝不是在一次又一次对超人的期望中落空，“我想你再也听不见我说的任何一句话了，是吗？”

布鲁斯留给卡尔的是一张写满失望的侧脸，那是卡尔被氪石子弹击中前最后看到的画面。卡尔甩走那把缠扰他的声音，定神看向眼前的脸孔。为什么布鲁斯就是不肯向他低下头颅？他不否认那时自己将布鲁斯带来看望迪克和阿尔弗雷德时心头曾经掠过无数期待。他还想过，如果布鲁斯说出了像样的话，承认自己终于理解了他、承认自己先前的无情伤害了他，那么他就原谅布鲁斯，也许偶尔还会好好考虑一下他让自己就此收手的建议。他们曾是公认的最佳搭档，而蝙蝠侠是联盟的大脑，是他的爱人和挚友，就算他听取了蝙蝠侠的建议到此为止，那也不是丢脸的事。他可以和布鲁斯一起重新找到一个更好地维护世界和平的方式。只要布鲁斯愿意退让一小步。

从始至终，他想要的就只是那么一小步。

“你想听到什么答案？”卡尔奇异地平静下来，他松开拳头，克制了一切能被他人窥探到的情绪。

“没什么。”

无论他表现得多么冷冰冰，在他开口之前，布鲁斯第一次清晰看到陷入回忆的超人有一部分灵魂被不理智的疼痛占据了，无从解释的惆怅感让他嘴里发干，他小心地将照片放回去，无言地转身再次踏上通往上层的台阶。

如卡尔料想中一样，这个男人声称在这里一无所获。不过他也没耍什么把戏，更让卡尔满意的，是他打算将布鲁斯带往蝙蝠洞时，他却自己开口做出了这个提议。卡尔不知道他是否清楚在最近的某段时间内，有人的确回来过这里并落下了一些什么，是不是故意的他还不得而知，但那个神秘访客既然留下了痕迹，卡尔没理由不去蝙蝠洞走一遭。如有必要，把这个布鲁斯放在这儿好好翻看蝙蝠电脑中的文件或许还能挖出点什么。

布鲁斯跟着卡尔从水下的入口进入了蝙蝠洞，这儿的蝙蝠侠和他所选择的位置极其相近，这或许就是闪电侠即使跨越维度也能三番两次轻易找到他的原因。布鲁斯看着内部大同小异的陈设，愈发深刻地理解了这个蝙蝠侠为何如此大胆地将这件事交给另一个世界的自己。他们身上的共通点，确实比布鲁斯自己以为的还要多。

“我想你应该从未停止对这儿的监控或搜查，”布鲁斯看着内部的狼藉，四分五裂的蝙蝠车和散落满地的类魔残骸都在描绘着这儿所发生过的激战，“如果有人回来过，也许你会比我更清楚。”

“过来。”从进蝙蝠洞就径直飞到蝙蝠电脑前的卡尔背对着布鲁斯，命令道，“打开这个。”

卡尔甫一进入就发现了正处在待机状态的蝙蝠电脑，他对这儿太过熟悉，熟悉到再微弱的电流声都能立刻让他找到是何种电子配件在运转。早已被破解的蝙蝠电脑本不该再设有任何防线了，在维克多选择他的阵营时，他就帮助自己攻进了蝙蝠电脑并破解了所有的文件，若非如此，他们也不会从中发现彻底瓦解了正义联盟的巴别塔计划。卡尔不知道蝙蝠侠是否在乎过，他伤害到的又何止是自己——有人比他更无法接受他们朝夕相处的好伙伴竟然一早就考虑过要如何消灭他们。

布鲁斯走去卡尔身边，和他一起看向那个跳出提示的密码框，他清楚超人能一眼就注意到它的原因是有人希望他们去打开它。它蹊跷得太刻意，就像有人等着他去翻出那张照片一样。

“但这儿没有任何可用的破解设备或是……”布鲁斯的手在粗糙的裤子上搓了搓，属于蝙蝠侠工具桌早就不见踪影了，这儿能用的除了还剩这一台显示器的蝙蝠电脑就只有满地的铁片。

“你是蝙蝠侠。”卡尔微微侧过脸，摆出一个讥讽的笑，“如果连一个简单的密码都想不到，那我想你不配拥有活着走出这儿的运气。”

布鲁斯轻叹一口气，顺着超人让出的位置站到了键盘前。他在构想，如果他有机会能和这儿的蝙蝠侠见一面的话，他一定会建议蝙蝠侠未来胜利之后务必要教一教这些人间之神什么叫好好说话。不过眼下，解开这个被送到他面前的线索才是当务之急。有人精心安排了这一切，而且时间远在将他带来这个世界之前，他不仅仅只是想让自己回去，如果那人希望他能为这个世界做一些什么，即使微不足道，他也想对得起这份用心。

他尝试了所有他曾经用过的密码，一些包含严密数学逻辑的英文和数字的组合，一些对他来说极有纪念意义的故人和事件，他甚至按照他构建密码的习惯去试了一些他并未使用过的。可惜最终一无所获。

“这个密码和我——我是说，和他无关。”布鲁斯试图向超人解释他这几十次的失败，同时一个念头飞快在布鲁斯脑袋里闪过，他扭头去看超人，如果安排这一切的是蝙蝠侠，如果在蝙蝠侠预期中试图解开这份档案的人就是被传送来的自己和超人……

“你的生日是？”布鲁斯灵光一闪，他问得很唐突，那源于他先前的考量不够严谨，无论如何，超人都会和蝙蝠侠有关，他望向超人，等待一个新的提示，他眼里的焦急能让卡尔辨明他并非别有所图，“我需要一些数字，我的意思是，也许并非完全无关。”

“你念念难忘的地方，你喜爱的数字、歌曲、食物、或是电影……”

布鲁斯往前倾身，他在这个能看到超人正脸的角度、试图从那张竟然没对他僭越的好奇表露出恼怒的严肃脸孔上找出些什么。他清楚地看到超人透蓝的双眼中有什么在跳动，那个短到一闪而逝的瞬间是布鲁斯确信超人一定想到了什么可被利用的线索。

“你想到了，是吗？”布鲁斯追问，他可不在乎超人是不是又会恼羞成怒掐住他的脖子威吓他——如果超人这么做，如果他既想挖掘出蝙蝠侠的踪迹、又想一味地掩盖自己的内心，那他就真的大错特错了。

卡尔沉默许久才瞥向布鲁斯，布鲁斯第一次从超人眼中明确看到了犹疑。他不确定他的直觉这次到底是不是对的，但在超人欲言又止的时刻，他模糊地认为指引他走到现在的人最终想要得到的结果、也许很大程度上和超人本身有关。

就像这个密码一样。它是一个不会有任何危险，只等着来人跳进去的陷阱。

“红酒炖牛肉。”

超人并不算有底气的声音让布鲁斯无暇检视他的直觉，他一边敲下对应的按键，一边猜测超人罕见的拖沓来自于他的不可思议。他在不相信什么？布鲁斯无从得知，两秒后，加密的电脑被顺利解开。

一份署名为大都会重建计划的文件孤零零地出现在屏幕中央。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

“为什么你不能分开喜欢这两种食物？”

“因为这样就没法看见你灰头土脸的样子了？”

克拉克大笑着擦掉溅到布鲁斯脸上的芫荽沫儿。他心目中布鲁斯的体术绝对是万中挑一的好，克拉克见过布鲁斯耍武士刀，优雅的同时兼具了不得的杀伤力，那些近身使用的短刀在他手上也同样能成为令人闻风丧胆的武器，可是，在今天以前，他从没想过一把普普通通的西洋厨刀能把他弄得如此狼狈不堪。

“我不能再浪费红酒了。”布鲁斯躲开克拉克的手，泄气地放下刀转而拿起开酒器。他扫了一眼凌乱的流理台，在心中预估他还有多少次尝试的机会。口蘑已经被浪费完了，能用的罐装番茄也只剩下最后一罐，炖锅如果能好好洗掉焦黑的部分，布鲁斯猜想它还能勉强用一用，至于阿尔弗雷德……他已经没有心思去考虑阿尔弗雷德会如何评价这一切了——

“你的最爱毁了我的厨房和一整个下午！”

布鲁斯懊恼中又不免将矛头指向了绝对不会因他的无礼针对生气的克拉克。他和厨房之间与生俱来的不兼容在今天前所未有地让他感觉沮丧，料理这件事他既不想学，也没太多必要学，现成的食物在二十一世纪已经唾手可得，哪怕是二十年前，他也有将近一整年的时间都是靠过期罐头和面包来维持生活的，就算不吃这些，他也觉得架起篝火烤河里捕上来的鱼可比正儿八经做一顿晚餐简单多了。如果不是迪克建议他可以在克拉克搬进来的第一天亲自为他的超级男友烹饪一点什么作为庆祝，布鲁斯绝对不会产生这种俗套却温馨的想法，他会继续选择当那个在克拉克面前成熟的韦恩先生，保持年长者一贯的稳重，让小他几岁的超人时时刻刻对他言听计从。

可惜这一切毁于一次又一次失败的红酒炖牛肉。第一次他在煎制牛肉的过程中便宣告失败，很显然他不知道炖锅并不适合用来提前准备牛肉；而当他意识到这一点后，他又下定决心要用一口锅来完成全部（他不能再糟蹋更多的锅了，虽然他不在意，但阿尔弗雷德却好像很珍惜它们）；考虑到蔬菜也需要煸炒，吸取了教训的布鲁斯第三次尝试才搞明白他可以根据自己的情况适当调整顺序，他完全可以先煸炒蔬菜，等差不多的时候再把牛肉丢进去，这绝对更省时省力。尽管准备配菜的过程有些坎坷，但这总算还难不倒布鲁斯，在成功把所有香料和红酒都扔进一口锅之后，布鲁斯意识到他面临着目前为止他遇到的、最严峻的问题：菜谱提示在完成准备工作后必须严格用160度炖烤三至四个小时，可他根本没有那么多时间了！先前他已经浪费了一个半小时，这会儿距离晚餐不过还剩两小时不到。最后，他根据测算将温度调到最高后自动将时间缩短到二分之一。他认为自己的逻辑很严谨，步骤也没什么问题，也许厨房之神这次终于看在他诚意的份上接纳他，也许这会成为他和炉灶锅铲乃至各式厨刀融洽相处的第一步，也许他以后也可以抽空为阿尔弗雷德分担一些……

直到回到客厅稍作休息的他闻到了浓烈的焦糊味而及时赶到的克拉克帮助他避免了被烫伤的后果，他的幻想才彻底破灭。克拉克完全可以预想得到慌忙之中的布鲁斯会如何忘了戴上专用手套就试图从烤箱里拯救牛肉、又会如何地在烟雾报警器下被淋成落汤鸡——“哇啦，冷冻呼吸拯救一切”——只可惜在他试图用轻松愉快的笑容来安慰布鲁斯时，垂头丧气的布鲁斯并没有就此领情。

“我不明白，”布鲁斯拒绝了想要帮手的克拉克，他揉揉眼角，又埋头去切洋葱，他的疑惑更像是不解的喃喃自语，他是真的被搞糊涂了，“160度三至四个小时个小时，300度的话我取中间值烘烤一百分钟并没有问题吧……”

“绝对……没问题，有问题的是……是烤箱和牛肉。”

说得断断续续的克拉克已经在他背后笑得直不起腰了，布鲁斯回头踹了他小腿一脚才让他找回“理智”。他揉揉脸颊，站到布鲁斯身后搂住他，顺便也从他手上拿过了刀。

“没关系，就不做炖牛肉了，我们还有那么多配菜呢，”克拉克指指边上几包完全没动的培根和花椰菜，自说自话抽过厨房纸把布鲁斯的手擦干净了，“把配菜当成主菜也不错。”

“我觉得我这次一定会成功的。”布鲁斯想夺回刀，于是克拉克干脆把它扔远，他箍住布鲁斯的手臂，让这个在厨房折腾了好一阵的男人被迫得到片刻休整。

“你的坚持可能会让我们错过晚餐。”

“噢，你可以先请迪克和阿尔弗雷德去餐厅吃，我想他们不会介意的。”尽管很勉强，布鲁斯还是用手肘去撞了撞克拉克的肚子，超人不吃东西也没关系，同样这也意味着他吃多吃一顿也没关系，钢铁之躯拥有着钢铁一般的消化系统和肠胃：

“我想你也不会介意等回来后再多吃一顿的。”

“我拒绝。”克拉克轻易妥协，他爱死布鲁斯的执拗了，说实在的，即使布鲁斯今天炖出一锅煤炭，他也会心满意足全部吃下去的，衣冠楚楚的韦恩总裁抛弃优雅、撕下高贵，为他在厨房忙得团团转只为了迎接未来两人崭新的“同居”生活，他还有什么可不满的：

“你不能把我赶走，我可以帮迪克和阿尔弗雷德订外卖，但我的晚餐一定要和你一起吃。”

布鲁斯翘起唇角，克拉克的占有和依赖总是表达得很直接，不管多老土，对布鲁斯来说却意外受用。他们达成了协议，克拉克在接下来的过程中不插手，只在必要的时候稍作提醒，布鲁斯则保证会珍惜最后仅剩不多的食材，完全按照食谱上标明的步骤来。好在最后一次进行得很顺利，除了实在忍不住好奇中途出现了一次的迪克嘟囔自己饿扁了又被克拉克送出去之外：

“迪克，”向迪克解释完情况的克拉克重新进入厨房，想起连连摆手说我才不要加入他们的烛光晚餐并表示自己要去吃比萨的模样，克拉克又笑起来，“他好像很开心。”

“噢是的，”布鲁斯停下手上的事，“他当然……”

“你也很开心。”克拉克再次凑近过去，他轻揽住布鲁斯的腰，将下巴搭在他的肩膀上，布鲁斯在忙碌中所表现出的所有懊恼、急躁、怀疑和不满都像是被丢进枫糖浆里滚过一圈之后才冒出来的顶级甜品，他很愉悦，也很放松，克拉克所感受到的、从布鲁斯身上散发的快乐是由内而外的，“但你不必一直为我忙碌，有这么一次对我来说已经足够了。”

布鲁斯低声嘟囔了句“我也受够了”，眼角却在柔和的笑容中弯下来。克拉克说得没错，即使充满挫折和失败，他的心情却一直保持在一个相当愉快的基调上，这份好心情即使到最后的成品依旧不尽如人意也没能被破坏。

“真的是……非常让人记忆深刻的食物。”布鲁斯嚼着克拉克送进他嘴里的培根（克拉克执意要提前帮他做一些吃的垫垫肚子），神情庄重地盯着这一大锅红到过分鲜艳的食物，事实上他闻不到任何有关牛肉、番茄、或是任何一种他熟知的食材的味道，他只能闻到酒精发酵在空气中的奇怪酸味，他丢下防烫手套叉住腰，认为是时候该直面自己的失败了：

“我想我彻底毁了它在你心中的地位。”

克拉克倒是完全没介意成品的卖相，牛肉熟了，蔬菜也是，而且不管怎么说，在他搬进韦恩宅邸的第一天，他们在厨房享受了整整四个小时无人打扰的美好时光。他拿勺子舀起两块什么——随便什么吧，丢进嘴里，然后认真地咀嚼：

“不，如果以前玛莎做的派和红酒炖牛肉在我心中并列最爱的话……”

他咽下嘴里的，又舀起一勺递到布鲁斯嘴边，布鲁斯抿着嘴，表情抗拒，克拉克没勉强他，他往自己嘴里送，笑得更为明朗：

“从今天开始，红酒炖牛肉就和你一样，变成我唯一的最爱了。”

布鲁斯柔柔笑起来，克拉克伸手想去触摸那双格外闪闪发亮的眼睛。

咔哒。

卡尔缩回了手，有什么击中了他，缱绻的笑脸变成了一团黑沉沉的影子向他压来，卡尔没有逃开，他不曾试图伸出手拨开黑雾让光亮从缝隙中透进来，他跪在地上歇斯底里地咆哮，任由这团墨黑的阴影在他周围肆虐，直至将他完全包裹，直至他们融为一体。

哒。哒。哒。

慢吞吞的脚步声向他靠近，在梦境将他吞噬前及时地把他拖拽回现实。卡尔警觉地睁开眼，戴安娜正抱着双臂站在离他几步之遥的距离。他没有睡着，他就只是坐在那儿，然后不知怎么的骤然想起一些往事，他不是在刻意回忆，但回忆这个行为本身就具有某种让人动弹不得的魔力，他开始觉得困乏，疲惫，于是回忆和梦境混在一起，变得无法切割。

他以为自己早就忘记了那些。

“我看过你们从蝙蝠洞带回来的那份计划了，”戴安娜打断卡尔的思绪，“你觉得这说明什么？”

“什么都不能说明。”卡尔恢复了紧绷的表情，无动于衷地说。他动摇过吗？也许。在密码应证了他自己都觉得荒谬的猜想时，或是在那个布鲁斯对他强调那笔用以重建的巨额资金只有他能动用时。不过就算他在某个短到可以忽略不计的瞬间的确有所动摇又能代表什么？他大约猜出来了，蝙蝠侠终于走投无路了，他所设计的一切都是如此老套刻意：一个和他一模一样布鲁斯•韦恩，那些被翻看的过往，照片，乃至于故意到让他觉得卑鄙的密码……他想表明他不恨自己？卡尔觉得自己有所动摇并不可笑，但这个异想天开的念头才是真正可笑乃至于卡尔反过劲儿后从心底涌起一阵恶心。蝙蝠侠对他的恨意一定是强烈到某种地步、才会让他开始用他最不屑的手段来找到自己的弱点并逐步攻破，他对蝙蝠侠到底是指望自己开始怀恋旧情还是怎么的不得而知，当他恢复清醒，他只知道他仍记住的和那些被掀开的除了证明他真的失去了一切之外，确实什么都不能说明，

“至少说明了蝙蝠侠两周前还活着？”她歪过脑袋，别有深意地看着他，“而你竟然没注意到他曾经回过韦恩庄园，这似乎有悖于你留下那座房子的初衷啊。”

她明明记得卡尔向她解释过，他独独留下韦恩庄园的原因是因为他们终有一日会在那儿抓捕到蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠不会放弃那座有着他父母照片和两座墓碑的庄园。与其说是相信，戴安娜只是懒得去拆穿超人自己都不愿深究的私心。这五年来，他们在全世界所有匪夷所思的地方战斗过，激烈的战况甚至一度波及到地狱，然而这么多次，他们没有哪次是在韦恩庄园将蝙蝠侠成功逮回来的——当然，不包括现在被丢进牢房的那个。

“那儿提供了很多线索。”卡尔压下脾气，完全捏紧权力的时刻尚未到来，他还不适合和亚马逊公主闹出更多不愉快，“类魔已经根据气味扩大搜索范围了。”

“指望那群废物不如指望大侦探韦恩。”戴安娜耸耸肩，不再有兴趣试探超人是否依然坚定，如果超人心软，她会在超人表现出来之前就将他从统治者的位置上踢下来。

她走出大厅，一圈显眼的绿色由远及近向她飞来。

“为什么我在大厅后面的牢房里看到了布鲁斯•韦恩？”等候了一会儿的哈尔省略了打招呼的步骤，他绕了一圈，飞在戴安娜身后跟着她，戴安娜从余光里能看到他的脸上仍有深深的震惊，“这又是哪一出？”

“还是你熟悉的那出爱情悲剧。”戴安娜向身后瞄，一动不动坐着的超人仍用一只胳膊撑住下巴，沉思着谁也猜不透的事，“不过保不准最后会变成一个政治喜剧。”

哈尔似懂非懂地张了张嘴，突然忘了他要先向超人汇报的事。他是最不希望看到蝙蝠侠出现在这里的人，但蝙蝠侠现在就在那儿，在那个他们几年前为伙伴们特意打造的舒适牢房里背着手自言自语。他路过并从开着的气窗瞥见的时候，吓得差点撞倒门边的一列士兵。要么是他疯了，要么是蝙蝠侠疯了，要么就是超人疯了，当然，如果要他选择，他更希望疯了的是自己——

“你是布鲁斯•韦恩？”

而当他推开门犹豫地看向那张脸，那个收拢下颌皱着眉向他点头的人告诉他，他们谁都没疯。

“可以这么说。”

“蝙蝠侠可不会对我有问必答。”哈尔轻轻搓了下脸，而那个“布鲁斯”起先略有防备的表情变成了温和的微笑：

“你不是蝙蝠侠。”哈尔更确定了。

布鲁斯笑得更明显了，这位素未谋面的超能力者和他在这儿见过的所有人都不一样，他的身上没有锐利的攻击性——要么就是身处困境之中对善意格外敏感，但布鲁斯能从他身上嗅到友善的气息。一想到他在这儿遇见的所有超级英雄在他回去后他都要去一一找寻、他们也会成为搭档（哪怕只是临时的）、甚至可能也会组建一个联盟，他便对这件事格外有耐心。

“这么说也可以。”

哈尔露出一些迷茫，敞开的门透进一些寒意，布鲁斯拉住外套的领子，将自己裹紧后安静地等着这位制服颜色相当引人注目的陌生男人去弄明白——因为他自己也无法清楚地解释这整件事的来龙去脉。

“我明白了，多元的宇宙维度，”哈尔没花多久就猜到了头绪，不过很快他又蹩起眉毛喃喃自语道：“这可不是件容易的事……”

“我也不清楚。”布鲁斯本没必要继续对话，但他想起对方说过的话，认为自己多说一些有助于对方区分两个蝙蝠侠的区别——越少人弄混他们两个，对他来说越有利，“而且你们这儿的时间比我的世界要超前许多。”

“我大概有数了。”

哈尔没有多做停留，也没有做任何多余的自我介绍，他拍了拍后脑勺，不太自然地对布鲁斯做了个再见的手势，在他离开前，他还是满怀忧虑地望了布鲁斯一眼。

布鲁斯注意到了。

“你真的相信他是所谓……呃……另一个世界的布鲁斯？”哈尔完全没掩饰自己的难以置信，这个一模一样的布鲁斯•韦恩分明疑点重重，不过，他更想弄清楚超人的态度，这几年间，他已经越来越无法看清超人的想法了：

“你没有想过他有很大可能是我们认识的布鲁斯•韦恩假扮的？你知道的，他很擅长这一套。”

“噢？”

卡尔配合着做出了一个思虑深重的拧眉表情，不管怎么样，哈尔的“关切”听起来很真实，真实到卡尔不介意哈尔也许只是假装忘了自己能完全看透一个人的骨骼、肌肉、细胞，是否依然忠诚。一切。

“天，别告诉我你和戴安娜都没考虑过这一层。”哈尔上前一步，他猜卡尔只是在观察自己的反应，但他没有什么要伪装的，他是真的有这个疑惑并且把它说出来了而已，他想知道他见到的这个看起来没受到什么伤害的布鲁斯到底是怎么回事，“你不该低估他。”

“确实。”卡尔原本毫无表情的脸上凝结出了一层薄薄的玩味，哈尔的反应比他想象中更有意思——看起来这个布鲁斯的到来让他很是紧张，这让卡尔想到了一些有趣的事，所以他故意扬起了语调，口气听起来有些惋惜：

“毕竟那可是带着重伤还能从北极凭空消失的蝙蝠侠。”

“你准备怎么打算？”

哈尔就像是没听到这句话一样略过了它，他不会再像过去一样为自己争辩或是怒气冲天地和超人打一架了。他想听听超人的打算，他知道现在除了蝙蝠侠之外已经无人能再撼动日益稳固的超级政权了，但，这正是他担心的地方。

“不，等等，我想也许你说得对。” 像是后知后觉地被哈尔的话影响了那样重新深思熟虑起来，他停了停，又勾起嘴角，对哈尔先前的话做出了肯定，他还是知道怎么样让自己笑得温和一些、礼貌一些的，“在我有所打算之前，我确实得证实他到底会不会就是我们正在寻找的蝙蝠侠。”

哈尔原先舒展的额头拢了拢，卡尔不意外从中看到了一些警惕。这让他觉得更有趣了，虽说灯侠现在依然能为他带来一些帮助，但到了这个地步，他需要的是信念更纯粹、对待他也更坦诚的伙伴，他已经厌倦对身边为数不多的盟友一再地指责和猜疑了，这对他来说无异于浪费时间。哈尔是个不错的盟友，他们一起品尝了许多胜利，只是时过境迁，有些友谊正在逐渐消耗他的耐心、变成他的累赘，要是非得做出个选择，卡尔恐怕会更倾向于同他没那么多交情可言的塞尼斯托。

“刚好，我们从哥谭回来之前，他提出想去大都会看看。”卡尔弹了弹手指，灵光一闪似的，他站起来，一步一步踏下台阶，“不如你带他去吧，顺便可以问问那份大都会重建计划到底藏着什么。”

“你确定？”哈尔愣了几秒后才向超人确认。

“你知道的，我一向不敢踏进那里。”卡尔轻轻摇头，接着叹了一口气，“没关系的，哈尔，你带他去就可以了，毕竟我一直都很……信任你。”

他停在哈尔面前，有力的手按住了哈尔的肩膀，哈尔神色复杂地收紧下巴，他知道这不是个好提议，但那无形的压力笼罩住他，让他清楚自己根本无法拒绝。


	7. Chapter 7

七.

珍妮，史蒂夫，佩里……布鲁斯点开那份记载着超过一千四百万个姓名的文件，一眼就从中找到了他所熟悉的部分。蝙蝠侠特地将他们排在了显眼的位置，这样那个预想中会打开这份文件的人便可以第一时间发现这些于他来说亲切的姓名。在他认识的超人“去世”前，这些人曾是他作为克拉克•肯特生活时真正意义上的、稳定而亲密的同事和伙伴，他们是克拉克努力想要成为一个普通人时所融入的第一个社交圈；这些人出席了克拉克•肯特的葬礼，为他的殉职心痛；他们在斯莫威尔的公共墓园中亲眼看着他们的同伴下葬。而切换了维度，这故事也没能得到任何好的改写，克拉克•肯特眼睁睁看着他大都会的朋友们在一瞬间被热辐射和冲击波吞噬，就在那个眨眼的间隙，这些人连曾存在于这颗星球的小小痕迹都没能留下。但远不止这些，不止是大都会，核弹造成的放射污染导致周边城市的人们也未能幸免，土壤，海水，空气，陆续有人在核弹爆炸的两年后死于各种可怕的不治之症。这些人最终都被蝙蝠侠一一记载进了这份庞大的文件中、等待着有人能将他们刻到纪念碑上以提醒世界这里曾发生了何种灾难。布鲁斯看着这个纪念公园在地图上的方位，在他那儿，这个位置如今被开辟成了超人纪念广场，让人类用以缅怀和悼念超人无私的奉献。放置在那儿的鲜花和画像日益增多，来往于纪念广场的脚步始终络绎不绝，人们在糟糕的世界里想念如神祇一般英勇牺牲的氪星之子。

想到那个仍在沉睡的超人，布鲁斯焦躁地按了按太阳穴，他太常想到超人了，这不是坏事，尤其是当他需要面对一个截然不同的超人时。但他明白，自己不该在这时候为他分心。他翻过这个纪念公园的计划继续往后翻阅，从文件中看，蝙蝠侠从大都会被毁后就在时刻关注着以这座城市的爆炸点为中心向外遭受影响区域的辐射水平。他详细地记录了韦恩集团旗下众多实验室的监测结果及对应的计划，他在上百种方法中筛选出了各种可以用来彻底清除放射性存留的方案，从微生物处理到基因工程，从如何让土壤重新长出花草到如何重新布局建筑，大到城市规划，小到饮用水的质量、如何保证人们可以在这儿安心居住等，蝙蝠侠全都细致地考虑到了。布鲁斯情不自禁地为之赞叹，这不是一份只能用来聊以向超人表达诚意的、只有形式可以入眼的方案，每一笔项目需要的资金，每一个步骤所需要用到的人力和材料都被清清楚楚地标明其上，只要超人愿意，他可以立刻启动这个大都会重建项目。布鲁斯不仅看到了蝙蝠侠深沉的用心，他更看到了对方深埋其中的歉意，超人也会注意到吗？他不可能注意不到，他在电脑被解开后就反常到诡异的沉默足以说明一切。

但布鲁斯不知道这能不能改变什么。

布鲁斯将头枕到手臂上，他闭上眼，又不自觉想到了卡尔•艾尔那一片被占据的灵魂，他知道盘踞其上的伤口从未愈合，而灼烧的疼痛像是没有尽头一般不愿停歇。蝙蝠侠想撕开它，以一种温和而委婉的方式，挖掘得越多，布鲁斯越来越觉得自己在这其中不过是起到了一层缓冲的作用，从头到尾，他所掀开的一切都是一场只属于这个世界的蝙蝠侠和超人之间的对话。

你为什么不亲自交给他？也许……也许……

布鲁斯无声问道，他有一种局外人的无力，但更多的，是从回到韦恩庄园开始就盘绕在心中的惆怅。

也许那只会让我们在激化的仇恨中撕碎彼此。

不真切的声音在他耳边响起，布鲁斯打了个激灵，他倏地坐直，孤独堡垒的门也在同一时间毫无预兆地缓缓拉开。

寒气涌进来，哈尔径直走向不明所以的布鲁斯，越过来人的肩头，布鲁斯看到超人立在门外的风雪之中，那双眼睛中的蓝色凝起了一层混沌的霜，让他的神情看起来愈发深不可测。

“听说你想去大都会看看。”哈尔稍稍抬动了胳膊，没给布鲁斯任何准备的时间，绿色的光雾便将他包裹、在他短促的惊呼中托着他离开了他正坐着的椅子。哈尔看着一点也没掩饰自己有多惊讶的男人，不免又想起许多年前他第一次不打招呼托起蝙蝠侠作弄他时，对方却只是在恼怒中拉过披风遮住了自己传达不悦的唇角：

“走吧，我带你去。”

有一段时间，哈尔认真考虑过他至今仍在助力超级政权的原因，这和他上一次与蝙蝠侠的对话有很大关系，因为在蝙蝠侠这么问他后，他发现自己一时之间无法给出回答。他花了很久来找出这个问题的答案，其中有一部分是他依然相信超人是能让这个破碎的世界尽快恢复稳定的唯一选择，他看管着超级监狱，也比谁都了解那些如今已经完全没有罪犯踪迹的城市有多安宁，即使时常有声音抱怨如今妥协于超级政权的人们生活得沉闷而死板，但改变后的正义联盟给予了平民最大程度的安全这点向来没有任何争议。以前他认为强制推行和平是天方夜谭，可卡尔实现了它，在他眼中，卡尔对他想要达成的目标有一种让人不得不钦佩的积极，从前就是，自正义联盟四分五裂后更是如此——毕竟在肯特夫妇逝世后，恐惧就已经彻底离超人远去了。

与最初就反对卡尔所作所为的蝙蝠侠不同，包括他在内的所有人，都明白到底是谁该为世界变得如此疯狂负上责任，最初是哥谭那些害死玛莎试图逼疯超人的疯子们，再然后是狂妄而无知的政客们。他们从未珍视过任何一条无辜生命。当蝙蝠侠坚持认为超人被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼时，哈尔则认为超人所执著的并不是所谓的仇恨，他早就在一连串的巨变中幡然醒悟，想明白了什么才是真正值得他去执著的——一个集权的、没有战乱的和平世界。虽说时过境迁，哈尔认为超人现在执著的也许只是执著本身，可一开始，他们确确实实在这个目标上达成了惊人的一致，而那时的他坚持认为反抗军冥顽不灵的抵抗才是让战场扩大化、让更多无辜的人丧命的原因。他们原本可以携手创造那个理想中的世界，但蝙蝠侠的多疑注定了这件事不可能发生。某种程度上来说，哈尔认为他们原本不必这么敌对，可巴别塔计划将无法坐视不理的他们逼去了超人的阵营。在那个时间点，他们怎么还敢相信那个永远都不会信任任何人的蝙蝠侠？他宁愿让自己相信没有了蝙蝠侠的正义联盟才可以让世界变得更好，他和巴里、维克多乃至于比利都是这样。

这会让事情简单很多。

后来，事情的开端也的确如哈尔所预想的那样，他们接管了这个世界，处决了一些本就不该活着的罪犯和领导人，他们做出了大快人心的改变，拥护他们的声音也一度甚嚣尘上。他陶醉其中，然后他认识的人们和这颗星球都开始不受他控制地悄然发生了巨变，有人觊觎这颗星球，妄图搅乱局势；有人奋起反抗，他们开始面临越来越多的争执，曾和他相信同一件事的朋友们再也没法抱着那样的信念坚持，最后有人离开，有人死去……哈尔偶尔也会羡慕他们，他们还能做出选择，而他，已经越来越难拥有属于自己的退路了。

“蝙蝠侠那份计划是怎么打算的？”哈尔在低空保持匀速飞行，他盯着现在已经能舒服地盘坐在防护罩里四处张望的布鲁斯，依然觉得这样似乎很好看透的蝙蝠侠很是新奇。

“先进行彻底的无害化处理，”布鲁斯暂停了考虑为什么超人没让类魔和超级士兵跟着他们而仅仅只是将自己铐了起来，“然后从最基础的土壤开始进行全面的修复。”

“听起来真是个大工程。”换做以前，哈尔完全相信蝙蝠侠能创造出这样的奇迹，让一座城市在废墟之中重新拔地而起什么的，不过现在，他看着依然没有一丝生命力的大都会，只会觉得蝙蝠侠已经在长久的失利中逐渐变成了一个不切实际的理想主义者，“但如果他希望超人来完成这一切，恐怕……”

“你觉得超人不会采用他的计划？”布鲁斯扭头，将注意力集中到了哈尔的身上，他们在来的路上做了简单的交谈，他已经知道对方的姓名和大概的能力了。

“你听起来不像个俘虏，倒更像个记者。”哈尔没有直接回答，他挑眉笑笑，也许是不同的经历造就了这个布鲁斯身上柔顺的天真，哈尔很难形容他和另一个蝙蝠侠的区别，他更像一头……鲁莽的小鹿？让人放低戒心几乎就像是他生来就带着的卓越天赋。

“原谅我的好奇。”布鲁斯他舔舔下唇，直接解释自己引导对话的原因，“我只是想更多地了解超人。”

“啊，因为你想复活超人，是吧？”他记得戴安娜是这么向他讲述的，戴安娜说那个冗长的爱情悲剧因为这个布鲁斯•韦恩的到来变得更烦人了，“所以你想到复活他的方法了吗？”

见布鲁斯抬头望了眼天空，哈尔随即补充，“别担心，精神屏障可以保证我们的对话不被任何人听到。”

超人不可能不知道这个能力。古怪的感觉自布鲁斯心头流过，他摇摇头，没在脸上表现出来：

“比起这个，现阶段我可能更需要找到回去的方法。”

布鲁斯回答得很谨慎，哈尔撇撇嘴，没有追根究底，他是超人阵营的一员，对一位俘虏的到来和离开产生太多好奇只会让对方觉得奇怪。他转移了话题，又和布鲁斯聊起了大都会重建计划，应布鲁斯的要求，哈尔将布鲁斯带到了当时爆炸的中心。如果不是正义联盟在那之后发生了一桩又一桩的变故，这儿本不必那么荒凉，就算超人和蝙蝠侠不做，联盟的其他人也一定会在这儿树立一道纪念碑或是其他什么用以铭刻悲剧的物件。但他们的时间和精力被席卷而来的对峙和阴谋占据了，他们都错过了最好的、也最需要他们做出表率的时间，时光无法倒流，他们的遗憾也就一直被搁置在这片焦土之上，渐渐的，越来越少人在乎这片土地到底发生过什么。起因似乎变得不再重要。但蝙蝠侠，他想，蝙蝠侠想到了一切，他花了整整五年的时间来试图弥补这个狰狞的创伤，哪怕他所付出的代价是坚持到这个地步的他，已经几近孑然一身。

“这就是小丑埋下核弹的地方。”哈尔指指不远处那圈被砂砾草草填埋的大片土坑，对布鲁斯问道，“你们那儿来自哥谭的精神病患者们也爱好制造恐怖片吗？”

“在我的世界，小丑和哈莉•奎茵谋杀了我的养子。”布鲁斯抿抿唇，自和超人提起这件事之后，他发现和全无交集的陌生人谈起这些比他想象中轻松得多。

“你没杀了他们？”哈尔反问完立刻放低声音嘀咕起来，“等等，我在说什么呢，你当然不会杀了他们，小丑对你的试炼永远都以失败收场，所以他才会选择……”

哈尔及时打住了，布鲁斯咽咽喉咙，声线也变得紧绷，“你是想说他选择了超人？”

“没错，用最恶毒的方式。”哈尔点头，“小丑真的很该死。”

见布鲁斯没出声，哈尔理所当然把这默认为不赞同，好吧，这也不值得奇怪，就算来一万个不同维度的蝙蝠侠，他们对于小丑该不该由超人处决这事都会给出一样的答案。他耸耸肩，又自然地继续聊起了别的，“蝙蝠侠准备在这儿建纪念碑然后刻上所有人的名字？”

“是的，他收集了灾难中每个逝者的姓名，包括邻近城市受核污染患病逝世的。”

“我有时候讨厌他的固执，但有时候，你又不得不承认他傻得可爱。”

布鲁斯眼睛一眨不眨地盯着哈尔，哈尔发现自己无法从这种目光中逃开——除非他把这人从防护罩里丢出去。超人能看透每一个人的骨骼，肌肉，细胞，乃至于脑海里的声音，但只有蝙蝠侠，才拥有这世间独一无二的读心能力。

“你并不恨蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯像是一点也不怕冒昧，斩钉截铁地说，这倒是换来了哈尔一个夸张的震惊表情：

“我为什么要恨他？”他用另一只手指指自己的脸，仿佛在告诉布鲁斯，没人有会像超人一样把对蝙蝠侠的恨明明白白写在脸上。

“他计划过要消灭你。”

“噢，那个。”哈尔松了口气，笑出来，“我原谅他了，我甚至想建议你效仿他搞个一模一样的计划出来。”

是时候了，脑中名为机敏的神经对布鲁斯提醒道，是时候了，他已经观察地足够久、也得出相应的结论了。绿灯侠对待超人的态度并不是盲目的追随和忠诚，他有自己的理由，也有自己的无奈，巴里曾对他提出过的假设大概率也是真的，这显然能为他的顺利离开多增加一线机会：

“巴里认为上一次协助蝙蝠侠出逃的人是你。”布鲁斯自然地提起哈尔曾经的好友，而他不管不顾的全然信任只是想让哈尔看清楚，他可不是那个对打开信任圈总是慎之又慎的蝙蝠侠，“他说他后来问过蝙蝠侠好几次，但蝙蝠侠对此只字不提。”

“这不重要。” 哈尔镇定地笑了笑，他一点也不意外这个布鲁斯会冒着暴露他确实和反抗军有过接触的事实来试探自己。这也是蝙蝠侠备用计划的一部分？哈尔不知道，但熟悉的狡黠让他觉得释然，也许他应该继续让自己相信他的老朋友仍在世界的某个隐秘角落安然无恙地策划着一切，不用让他在无谓的担忧中提心吊胆：

“人有权在不同的时间做当时自认为正确的选择。”

“你依然坚信你现在所处的阵营是正确的选择吗？”布鲁斯追问，但他的语气柔和，神态也绝不是让人想要逃避的咄咄逼人，他不知道这样会不会管用，他只是大概能猜到哈尔早就被不同的人问过数百次这个问题了。

而他也真的在摇摆。

“一年前我也听过这句话。”哈尔看向那双棕色的眼睛，精明，锐利，同时又带着殷切和关心，相像到可怕——不对，没什么可怕的，在另一个世界里，他也一样是那个总能掌控一切的蝙蝠侠：

“我很奇怪超人竟然能分得清你们。”

布鲁斯没有对哈尔的避而不谈表现出失望，他轻叹口气，不再接话了。不过很奇怪，当他不搭理哈尔的时候，哈尔又会分外地想将对话继续下去。

“并不是每个选择了超级政权的人都是因为恨蝙蝠侠。”哈尔不知道这算不算解释，他只是想让这个布鲁斯•韦恩知道，继而这也许能让他认识的蝙蝠侠、闪电侠、钢骨……所有还在等待着他的人明白。

“神奇女侠也不是？”布鲁斯转了转手腕，金属制品在碰撞间发出声响，“她责怪过蝙蝠侠毁了联盟。”

“戴安娜……”哈尔仔细考虑着措辞，“戴安娜只是，她只是觉得对人类有责任，以前的正义联盟和迂腐自私的政府让她失望了，你应该明白，她是神的女儿，她有责任为人类挑一个合适的统治者。神大多都是这样，就算你没真的接触过，你也不可能没看过古希腊神话！”

布鲁斯确实曾有过去理解这个世界他接触到的每个人抱着何种动机的念头，但他很快明白，这除了会让他感觉惋惜之外没有任何其他意义。他必须将自己和这个世界独立开来，才能让他不至于深陷进共情的漩涡。

“我想我该温习一下神话故事了。”布鲁斯笑笑，简略而巧妙地告诉哈尔他只是个旁观者（至少在大部分人眼里他看起来应当是）、不应对此做出过多评价。哈尔也没指望听到布鲁斯的想法或是改变他的看法，他是这个世界的过客，他了解得越少，越有助于他脱身。

脱身。一个轻到差点让他忽略的小声音和这个念头突然出现，哈尔皱皱眉，正想把这危险的念头暂时甩开，一串戏剧化的笑声就在这空荡的天空出现，与此同时，他们面前的土地之下猛然爆发出了一声巨响。

意外发生时，他们还在原先的核弹爆炸点附近，而这一次的爆炸显然也发生在那个如同被诅咒了的位置。保护罩没让他们受到实质性的伤害，但爆炸产生的气流还是将他们远远掀出去了几米，地面有短暂的震颤，冲击让两个人都暂时性地耳鸣了一阵。布鲁斯没直接撞到地上，只是上半身力量被受制的局面还是让他被动地保持着微微蜷起的姿势，等哈尔踉跄了两步匆忙在他身边跪下，他才借助外力和自己手肘的支撑站了起来。他刚想转身去查看发生在他们背后轰隆隆的响声是来自于何物，哈尔就已经一把将他拽到了背后。

“哈莉•奎茵！”哈尔扩大了保护罩的范围，就算漫天的烟雾还没消散，他也能料到袭击他们的会是谁。他平抬起胳膊，直冲向直升机上那个服装和发型一如既往惹眼却又特意戴上他人面具的人喊，“这个面具一点都不适合你！”

“好吧，我就知道。”哈莉干脆向后扔掉面具，她吐掉嘴里的口香糖直接从还在摇晃并未完全落地的直升机上跳了下来，她朝哈尔浮夸地笑，视线却紧紧盯着掩在他身后只露出半张脸的布鲁斯•韦恩——后者也正用同样的目光穿过浮尘戒备地打量着她，“嗨，这位绿色的帅哥，我可以带我的小蝙蝠出去玩两天吗？”

“去和超人商量吧。”哈尔用肩膀撞了撞转身和他并肩而站的布鲁斯，他仍面对着哈莉保持着随时战斗的状态，但当他的侧脸微微向布鲁斯倾斜的那秒，布鲁斯清楚地听到了那句传递到他脑内的建议：

“你应该跟她走。两年前她也这样救过你一次。”

不，这不是个建议。布鲁斯立刻把视线焦点放到了哈尔身上，绿灯侠是通过心电感应还是通过其他什么特殊的精神力量在和他悄悄沟通已经不再是重点。谁会如此准确地知道他们将出现在大都会？超人的小队理应无处不在，方才的爆炸足以将他们引至此处，而现在四下除了他们三个和那台保持在运转状态的直升机外依旧空无一人。这很蹊跷，他明白哈尔也早就发现了这其中的不对劲，但他似乎仍然坚定地要让自己离开，而这几乎就是一场注定了结果的博弈。

“喔，我才不要见那个暴力狂。”哈莉假惺惺地抱怨起来，她跨着灵巧的步子一蹦一跳地走向他们，“真无聊，你们还想看烟花吗？”

“不。”

布鲁斯大声地喊道，哈莉满意地笑得更为张狂，哈尔却清楚布鲁斯这句话是说给他听的。

“也许我依然在做错误的决定，但逃离超人对你来说绝对是个正确决定。”哈尔特意翘起左边的唇角，好让布鲁斯看到他的决心，“别留在这儿。”

哈尔飞向哈莉，绿色的球棒挥向对方的同时，又一次的爆炸也如期而至。灰绿色的烟雾和黑沉的烟霾诡异地交缠在一起，瞬间将哈尔和布鲁斯包裹，于是布鲁斯在保护罩“不小心”断裂的瞬间猝不及防跌了出去。

“回到你的世界。”

回声比上一次更大，它们敲击着布鲁斯的耳膜，让他的眉头皱得更紧。不，布鲁斯继续拒绝。他会离开的，但不是在这种匪夷所思的情况下。他希望哈尔也能听到他的想法，不远处哈莉正从后腰掏出了什么东西，而原本可以轻松带着他离开的哈尔却只是故意留在这儿和小丑女做无谓的对峙——

超人不会放过这一点的。

这是布鲁斯被刺耳的高频噪声弄得头昏脑胀前唯一清晰的想法。本就被限制了一半自由的他立刻意识到了哈莉用于攻击他们的武器是什么。

——混合了声波攻击的恐惧毒气。一边的哈尔也不那么意外地想到了这点。他用余光确认得逞的哈莉迅速捆住昏昏沉沉布鲁斯将他拖向飞机，再然后，他曾经的朋友们于混乱中久违地出现在他眼前，他们张着血红的眼睛质问他为何要协同超人一起残忍地杀死他们，哈尔没有任何抗拒，他妥协了——尽管他原本完全可以避开的，但他承认或许从很早以前开始，他就已经再期待拥有这样一个能够抱头跪在地上尽情悔恨的机会了。


	8. Chapter 8

八.

布鲁斯醒来的时候嗓子又干又痒，就好似那儿正卡着一颗吐不出来的花生似的，尽管他全身各处都有大大小小的挫伤在叫嚣疼痛，但显然咽部的不舒服让他忘却了一切。他忍下想要用力咳嗽的欲望小心地将眼睛眯开了一条缝用以观察环境，因为必须保持现有姿势不动，所以他能查探到的东西很少，不过就算没法看清太多细节，潮湿昏暗的体感也能让他敏锐地确定这儿一定又是某个隐秘的地堡，也许是反抗军曾经使用过的，也许是其他不愿意受制于超人的人们用以藏身的，总之，他至今仍待在这儿没被超人找到这点让他能确定至少自己目前还是安全的。

他又仔细听了一阵，周围并没有别人制造出的动静，于是他动了下酸痛的肩膀，这才发现手铐也在他失去知觉的过程中消失了。这不见得是好事，因为能将自己从超人手上轻松掳走看起来就不太像是个值得乐观的事，更重要的是，他需要回到北极、回到能和超人继续接触的地方。这场变故破坏了一切，布鲁斯动动脖子，干脆背靠墙坐起来了，不知道等他见到哈莉说出的第一句话却是要求她把自己送回超人身边，对方会是什么反应？他想起哈尔告诉他，两年前哈莉也这样救过她一次，那时她的目的又是什么？布鲁斯不确定自己能不能公正客观地对待她，他可以掩埋自己的苦痛，却很难忘记这儿的哈莉•奎茵，也是害死玛莎的凶手之一。不管现在还有多少人在乎最初的源头，她所犯的罪行都将被永远刻在序章之中。

布鲁斯费劲地吞了下口水，最终还是忍不住咳嗽起来，他弓着背捂住嘴，尽可能让自己别发出太大的声音。不过当然，预料之中的，他的咳嗽还没止住，断断续续的歌声就和久违的咖啡香气一起进入了布鲁斯的感官范围内。

“好玩吧？超人接管地球以后，世界上却反而多出了几千个‘蝙蝠洞’，”哈莉边走边蹬掉了碍事的高跟鞋，她端着只马克杯，站到布鲁斯面前。她低头往下方看，刻意挑高的眉毛让她看起来心情还不错，“你可真是大家的好榜样。”

布鲁斯嗅了嗅鼻子，没吭声，他的注意力完全被哈莉手上那杯咖啡吸引了，自从他来到这儿，他有多久没享用过咖啡了？他的世界只剩罐头，罐头，和罐头。对某种东西的过分依赖会让人变得软弱是布鲁斯亲身体会过的教训，但，天，他现在真的想来杯咖啡，那一定能让他的头痛立刻好起来。有很多问题等着他去解决，在这其中，能被咖啡因缓解的疼痛绝对是优先选项。

“想要这个？”也许是布鲁斯的错觉，他觉得这个并不兴奋的哈莉看起来有些忧郁。作为回应，布鲁斯坦诚地点点头，他眨眨眼睛，慢吞吞站起来的过程中眼睛紧盯着那杯咖啡不放，他的表现会更加勾起“绑架者”的兴趣，而他也多半能在满足了对方的奇怪趣味后得到自己想要的。不得不说，他现在对演绎好俘虏这个角色已经愈发得心应手了。

哈莉也真的在他站稳后把咖啡递了过去，布鲁斯不意外，不过他还是假装愣了愣，然后用很轻的声音咕哝出了一声谢谢。这倒让哈莉收获惊喜似的哇地叫了一声，她抢在布鲁斯将杯子递到嘴边之前，伸手过去用力捏了把他的脸颊：

“哎哟，你这只小蝙蝠可真是太乖了。”

布鲁斯由她去了。看在咖啡的份上。哈莉也没一直站在他面前看着他把咖啡喝完，她看上去一点都不担心解开桎梏的布鲁斯会自己逃跑那样自顾自走开了，布鲁斯端着咖啡，紧跟在哈莉后头，在布鲁斯头顶稀稀拉拉几个吊着的廉价灯泡是这儿唯一的光源。他们在地堡里走了一段，布鲁斯没听到任何水流的声音——所以这是特意建造的地下建筑而非原先市政工程的地下管道所改造的。等他喝完咖啡、咽部不适和头痛都缓解了不少，哈莉也终于在一个有些像样的房间停下了。她看都没看身后的布鲁斯一眼，也没在乎布鲁斯从尚未收拾干净的房间发现了这里曾有过打斗的痕迹，她直接走向一大排完好的屏幕前拉开已经有些破旧的电脑椅，没等她完全坐下去，布鲁斯就看到她像被扎了似的又夸张地蹦了起来。

“操！”她大骂了一句，又一个布鲁斯也相当熟悉的面具飞向了一堆七零八落的木条，那儿看起来原本堆放着一些布鲁斯往年最常在哥谭码头缴获的、用以置放枪支的箱子，“罗曼的丑面具真的很蠢！”

见哈莉发泄完后又安稳坐下，布鲁斯走向了被丢掉的面具，他想在那儿发现点什么。他不是没有和哈莉过招的底气，也许这儿还能为他提供一些额外的武器，他也完全可以凭借自己自己找到出口。可是在他摸清哈莉的动机前，他不认为自己有必要为此冒险。局面已经够混乱的了，他不必再自行节外生枝。

而且看起来哈莉能让他接收到更多、他在记忆水晶中无法获取的线索。

“你现在是雇佣兵？”布鲁斯没翻找几下就捡到了几张被撕碎的名片，上头奇形怪状的涂鸦明显出自哈莉的手笔，他转回头，以闲聊的语气向哈莉问道。他猜百无聊赖扫着屏幕的哈莉也正等着自己和他聊点什么。

“最值钱的，最强大的。”哈莉转过椅子，她把一条腿搭在另一条腿上，骄傲地吹了记口哨，“斯莱德已经是过去式了，现在是哈莉的时代。”

“谁雇佣的你？”

“哇，小蝙蝠，你该不会是在审讯我吧？”哈莉不满地翻了个白眼，她指指布鲁斯放到地上的咖啡杯，提醒他这玩意儿可是由她施舍的，“这儿可不是能让你耍帅的哥谭！”

“好吧，抱歉。”布鲁斯低顺地垂了垂眼睛，他知道哈莉会喜欢自己这副模样的。

这果然重新逗笑了哈莉。

“真是太可爱了。”她站起来，又跑到布鲁斯面前弯下膝盖摇头晃脑地从下方打量布鲁斯的脸，“一想到你是移动的五亿美金，就觉得你更可爱啦！”

布鲁斯不相信这番说辞，也或者他需要更多证据来用以证实这番话的真实性，但现在，他更需要做的是尽可能揣摩哈莉的想法并作出相应的配合。 

“但我不是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯抿起嘴，纠正她，“不是这个世界的。”

“谁在乎？”哈莉歪过脑袋，手指绞住了自己散乱的长发，“你和他一模一样，这就足够了！我可以告诉别人你疯了，也可以让我的雇主相信你在演戏，嘿，你只要好好活着就行了。”

“如果你只需要钱，”哈莉想看到他放下身段，撕下蝙蝠侠的面具，那么他就应当照做，“你知道我远可以给你更多。”

“和我谈判？傻韦恩，”哈莉来了兴致，她又跳到布鲁斯面前，抬手轻轻捏住了他布满胡渣的下巴，“除了超人，全世界所有还能动弹的人都想找到你，你不知道你在市场上的开价有多高，但是，能保证你安全活着的可只有我。”

“你应该知道从超人那儿把我带走是件多危险的事。”布鲁斯往后退了一小步，不着痕迹地让自己的下巴从哈莉手中脱出来：

“我对他还有价值，并且，你也参与绑架了玛莎。”

他微微敛起眉头，但哈莉却被蝙蝠侠的同位体这一副不可侵犯的肃穆模样再次逗得捧腹大笑。

“得了吧，蝙蝠侠早就没把这当回事了！”哈莉故意笑得前仰后合的，“他没告诉你吗？当年我们合作得可愉快了，他收编我的时候，超人都快气疯啦，不过后来，连超人自己都不在乎了！”

他不是不在乎。布鲁斯想，超人并非不在乎，只是在他发现他永远也不会得到蝙蝠侠的信任和支持后、开始把所有的痛苦都近乎报复性地投射到了蝙蝠侠身上。他不愿面对他的怨恨，因为这等同于变相承认他到底有多在乎——如果有人能让他得到些许安慰，那个人只能是蝙蝠侠，但蝙蝠侠做出了自己的选择，而他的选择，又造就了之后无数种选择。

见布鲁斯没有出声反驳，哈莉随即流露出轻蔑，“别被他唬住了，他不过是我的布丁制造出的、一个成功的试验品而已！布丁帮助他得到了整个世界，他却恩将仇报！”

提到小丑，哈莉难掩激动地扯着嗓子叫嚷了起来，布鲁斯漠然地看着她发泄对超人杀了小丑的怨恨。这个彻头彻尾的凶手丝毫没有悔改之意，听起来，她甚至至今依然坚信她和小丑做了多么了不起的事，他们帮超人从那个伪善的、被道德观禁锢的躯壳中释放出来，将他变成了一个人人敬畏的天神，让他被浪费的能力有了充足的施展空间——“那些懦弱的人类，只要对超人低下头颅就可以连税都不用交了”——哈莉对超人如今的成就侃侃而谈，默默听着的布鲁斯眼神则黯了下去，无论蝙蝠侠是在什么情况下将哈莉拉入自己阵营，他好像都能理解超人在此后变本加厉的愤怒。也许他并不是每时每刻都能成为那个中立客观的局外人，布鲁斯指责自己，可这无法阻止他体会那份静默的难过。

“所以我们现在需要做的就是在这儿等着直到你完成交易？”布鲁斯收拾起会被哈莉察觉的多余情绪，又问。

“没错。”哈莉瞬间恢复了阴沉的平静，她伸了个懒腰，正准备转身，却又想到什么，重新将脸贴到了和布鲁斯只差两厘米的位置：

“不过……”她机灵地转着眼珠，问得很是漫不经心，“你不觉得伟大的绿灯侠却不是我的对手很奇怪吗？”

布鲁斯望着那双深不可测的眼睛，觉得自己在一团乱麻中看到了一根线头。

“这没什么，你精心策划了一场偷袭。”他扯住线头，用力往下拉，“不得不说你能预先得到我的行踪这点很让我刮目相看。”

“嘻，别白费力了。”哈莉用手指挠了挠布鲁斯下巴中间凹陷的那条细缝，布鲁斯面无表情地偏头躲开，却换来了哈莉变本加厉的逗弄。这还是她第一次有机会近距离实现幻想，她从以前就觉得蝙蝠面具外露出的下巴很性感，当然，在超人揭开蝙蝠侠的真实身份之前，从没人把这个特征和哥谭的布鲁斯•韦恩联系到一起，“乖乖待着，等我高兴了，说不定还能再给你一杯咖啡”

哈莉对布鲁斯极力掩饰的不悦不以为然，这很好，布鲁斯提醒自己，他不希望自己展现的情绪太过扁平，这很容易让哈莉起疑。他并不相信真的有人能在不被超人发现的情况下接收他这种烫手的货物，但要是真的有，哪怕只是万分之一的几率，布鲁斯也要想办法去了解他们。

布鲁斯将手中的碎纸放进口袋里，他的衣服再一次又脏又破了，但这回他没办法挑剔，他慢慢走向屏幕，然后在和哈莉的椅子有一点距离的位置停下。左边的四块屏幕上是实时监控画面，没有人，布鲁斯很容易分清这是四个与这边类似的地堡，哈莉的同伴？布鲁斯打了个问号。右边的六块则在播放着不同的节目，有吵闹的电视广告，有不知名的剧集，其中一档，居然还有他再熟悉不过的新闻播报。

“这是实时新闻？”布鲁斯指向右下角，孤独堡垒电脑并不对外互联，反抗军的堡垒中看起来也没人关心蝙蝠侠行踪之外的事，他确实想过，不作战的时候，这些只听命于超人的傀儡还能做些什么，而在被哈莉带来这里之前，他还没有机会了解这个世界的另外一面，

“你看起来就像来自外太空的好奇宝宝。”哈莉左右晃着椅子，仰头朝后看，缤纷的亮光掠过布鲁斯那张深沉的脸，让他看起来与这里格格不入，“你该不会是什么落后星球上的外星人变的吧？还是你的世界没有电视台？”

布鲁斯不置可否地耸了耸一边的肩膀，没说什么，屏幕里的镜头正对焦着在海岛度假的人们，新闻如实叙述着现在又到了一年一度的旅游旺季，当然，除了偶尔在角落出现的类魔和超级士兵、整座海岛看起来也过于安静、每个人都非常懂礼貌只小声和身边人交谈之外，画面中的一切似乎都不曾受到超级英雄们不停对战的影响。人们仍能在阳光下的海滩上享受惬意时光，他们被美酒、甜品和水果包围，孩子们拿着玩具沿着海岸奔跑，看起来轻松快乐，他们看上去早就掌握能和超人派到世界各地的秩序维持者融洽相处的诀窍了。

不要反抗，保持安静。布鲁斯讽刺地想到自己也正在做着这样的事，他拢起眉毛，注意到布鲁斯目光所在的哈莉立刻明白了他在想什么。

“喔，拜托！不是每个城市都像大都会和哥谭一样被彻底毁了，世界还在运转！”哈莉抱着脑袋，像是受不了蝙蝠侠的死心眼，不管哪一个，实际上她眼中的超人和蝙蝠侠都是一模一样的极端分子，“不是所有人都想和那个氪星疯子对抗的，好吗？不反抗的人过得也没那么糟。”

哈莉并不是在为超人辩解，她在阐释事实，而这让她突然流露出了一种乐观主义者的积极，很显然，只要不制造出太大的混乱，就算是哈莉•奎茵这样的人也仍能在这个世界找到存活的方式。布鲁斯没去深究哈莉的话，他含混不清地嗯了一声，继续盯着屏幕，新闻早已切换到下一个城市，那儿的市长正在镜头前就持续一年的零犯罪率侃侃而谈。他不奇怪这些城市仍有“市长”和“新闻”的存在——这对轻易就能让人感到恐惧的卡尔•艾尔来说是最容易控制的一部分了。他也不会谴责每一个选择臣服于超级政权的人，哈尔说的没有错，人们总会在合适的时机做当下来看最正确的决定。不管两股力量在这颗星球上对峙多久，仍有千千万万的人在纷乱之外努力维持着自己的生活，即使世界真的彻底四分五裂了，即使到那个时候、活着还是死去是人们唯一拥有选择权的事，无辜的民众也有权选择继续活下去。

“你又为什么选择和他对抗？”布鲁斯移开目光，他看着哈莉五颜六色的脑袋，再次问道。

“他杀了我的布丁！”哈莉在提到小丑的时候总是分外愤怒，不过只是眨眼的功夫她就又能再次冷静下来，“所以在对抗超人这件事上，我和小蝙蝠的目标是一致的。”

“你说除了超人，还有人想找蝙蝠侠。”他总在提问，但哈莉似乎并不是真的像她说的那样讨厌自己这副“审问”的姿态，布鲁斯希望不是自己多心，因为看起来哈莉有很多想让他了解的——屏幕上正播放的节目说明了一切，哈莉原本完全可以不让他看到这些：

“他们是谁。”

“你在打什么小算盘？”哈莉最大程度往后仰起脑袋，她对布鲁斯吐着舌头，做出狰狞的表情，“不想要咖啡了？”

“我不属于这个世界。”布鲁斯沉声道，就算哈莉说的都是真的，那他至少也还是值钱的五亿美金，“不管我知道了什么，最终我都会离开，而这和你无关，我只要保证能让你得到你应得的佣金就够了，不是吗？”

“那些可笑的‘温和派’政府，以卢瑟为首，大概。”哈莉倏地坐正了，她挪动转椅，让自己面向布鲁斯比了个引号的手势，“怎么，你的朋友们没告诉你这些？”

布鲁斯完全无法控制自己皱起的额头，卢瑟是指他认识的那个莱克斯•卢瑟？那个一心想要毁掉超人的……

“我来到这里后就被超人抓住了。”他现在没那么多可在乎的，只是哈莉像是刻意计算过的有问必答值得他警戒，“我没和其他人有过接触，也没人给过我更多信息。”

“你就是靠这种不入流的谎言在超人手下活到现在的？”哈莉嘟了嘟嘴，颇为失望，但布鲁斯不觉得她的失望是针对她口中的人：

“超人也不怎么样嘛，啊哈，对，他当然不怎么样，他让蝙蝠侠逃走了那么多次！”

“其中也有你的功劳。” 

“只是当时那帮异装癖开给我的价钱比较高而已。”哈莉站起身，她拖动椅子，以岔开腿夹住的椅背再次坐下时，她用双手托住了腮，端出一副迷恋模样看向布鲁斯，“如果蝙蝠侠能像你这么乖，也许我会免费救他一次。”

“我倒不需要你冒这么大的险，我最多也只会再要一杯咖啡，”不管他讨到的欢心是真的还是假的，布鲁斯都决定让自己表现得再乖一点，他的眼里是深不见底的戒备，他的脸上却摆出了显眼的渴求：

“可以吗？”

哈莉果不其然被不可一世的韦恩罕见的卑微逗得乐不可支。布鲁斯看着哈莉起身，她消失了一会儿，再回来时，她抱着些零零散散的食物，有两瓶甜腻的果汁，有一大包玉米片，最多的还是五彩缤纷的棒棒糖。哈莉像是生怕他的五亿美金在变现之前饿死一股脑把它们丢给了布鲁斯。布鲁斯诚心地向她道谢，他仍在梳理，哈莉曾是反抗军的一员（或是和蝙蝠侠有共同目标，这两者差别不大），她帮助过蝙蝠侠，在某个时期内，现在，脱离了反抗军的她成为了雇佣兵，受雇于某个也许是所谓“温和派政府”的人加入了寻找蝙蝠下的队列……不知为何，布鲁斯就是无法相信这个看似毫无破绽的时间线。但至少哈莉所扮演的这个角色暂时还很有说服力，她不是反抗军或是超级政权的任何一员，她看起来更像活在一个相对还算平静的世界，她能享受正常人放弃了选择的自由后所能享受到的一切，而这让布鲁斯都没费心去确认这些食物的日期——反正不会比过期面包更糟了。他拆开包装，在尽量不用到手的情况下仔细地吃着（同时还注意着不要发出细碎的、可能会让哈莉不快的声音），没想到哈莉却对他的优雅表达出了嫌恶，她大叫了一声“你现在可不是什么高贵的韦恩少爷”后做了个呕吐的表情，继而又开始回身在凌乱的桌子上翻找出了个什么。布鲁斯没有专程去观察哈莉的一举一动，于是当哈莉把一个很有分量的东西砸向他时，他差点因为专注于手里的食物而没能顺利接住它。

“喏，联网的，你可以在上面查到你想了解的一切。”哈莉指指那个已经老旧的手机，布鲁斯放下食品袋，捞起它，亮着的屏幕和满格的电量证明它虽然磕碎了屏幕但还能使用，“顺便，如果你求我的话，我可以允许你用它向你的朋友们发送求助信息，我会假装没看见的，反正……”

哈莉拱高颧骨，以夸诞的神情转动眼珠，“反正他们也没法从我手上把你抢走。”

“我没有朋友。”布鲁斯特意加重了语气，在手中抓牢的线头又顺着被扯出了一截，“在这里没有。”

在他的世界里呢？他不清楚，戴安娜只是答应和他一起解决即将到来的危机，待在他信任圈中的名字寥寥无几，也许克拉克•肯特曾有机会进入，但是他……

想到克拉克，布鲁斯用力闭了闭眼睛，才将那些和他有关的画面从眼前清走。

“蝙蝠侠总是这么无趣。”哈莉哼笑了一声，又把后脑勺留给了他。布鲁斯猜自己让哈莉失望了。又一次。因为她眼里一瞬间的灰心丧气太过外露，“我现在觉得你不止五亿美金，早知道我应该开价十亿的。”

你到底想得到什么？布鲁斯看着那颗正随着歌曲轻轻晃动的脑袋，无声地问。如果可以，他想把这个问题交给他在这里遇见的每一个人，只是这些人，包括超人，恐怕都未必清楚真正的答案是什么。

布鲁斯握握手机，将注意力放回了这个能与外界连接的窗口上。如果哈莉不是想试探什么，那就是想告诉他什么，要么两者都有，他动动手指，熟练地进入网页，将莱克斯•卢瑟的名字输了进去。

寥寥几条结果在这块小小的屏幕上跳了出来。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

“随着南非最后一个恐怖分子基地被正义联盟剿灭，目前世界范围内已经没有任何会对人类和平造成威胁的极端组织。此前南半球范围内因宗教问题引发的冲突，在超级士兵接管后已完全平息；南非共和国之后的相关司法及行政工作，将由政府统一介入……”

布鲁斯的眼睛几乎要贴到了那块小小的屏幕上，视频中，布鲁斯本该熟悉的卢瑟正端着一副完全与记忆相反的温和表情在镜头前接受采访，任谁都听得出来，这段三年前的采访只是一种形式化的公告，它最大的作用仅仅只是告诉人们，超级政权在南半球也已经日趋稳固，超级士兵和类魔能解决一切不具有任何超能力的反抗者，他领导下的所谓温和派政府则能在消除所有反对的声音后软性地要求人们与全新的生活方式进行磨合。原本就挣扎在贫困线以下饱受疾病和饥饿折磨的人们不用再为时不时从天而降的炸弹担惊受怕，他们因超级政权宣扬的一视同仁即将得到基本的生活保障，但与此同时，他们也将不再拥有任何信仰——超人就是他们的信仰，他们无从选择。他知道卢瑟在游说和玩弄舆论这方面是高手，这是一份适合卢瑟大展拳脚的“好工作”，不过就算不是，超人也一定能找出第二个像卢瑟这样用以安抚人心同时巩固政权的存在。

“这值得惊讶吗？”哈莉嘬着棒棒糖，对布鲁斯的反应甚是感兴趣，早就习惯被这个世界的人用满是研究意味的眼神打量的布鲁斯只是摇摇头：

“我只是不明白为什么会是卢瑟。”

“不然难道还会是蝙蝠侠？”哈莉将糖含进嘴里，左边脸颊跟着鼓起一块，“多么励志啊，卢瑟可是完成了当总统的梦想！”

布鲁斯无法忽视哈莉语气中满溢的嘲讽，大概在她看来，莱克斯•卢瑟也不过是屈服于超人的一个傀儡，尽管他有出众的能力（布鲁斯绝不怀疑即使在这个世界，卢瑟也会是世界上最出色的阴谋家），他却还是选择了这样的角色——选择，布鲁斯想到这层，忽然发现也许卢瑟和现在的自己有着一定的相似之处：如果他真的帮助了不知所措的人们在剧变的形势之下尽快得到稳定，那代表他选择去成为独裁政权和普通大众之间的缓冲……

“我认识的莱克斯•卢瑟进了监狱。”布鲁斯伸出舌尖润了润干燥的唇，开始用另一种能引起哈莉兴趣的方式继续话题，“我想他在日后成为总统的几率很低很低。”

“哈，你真可爱，”哈莉抽出棒棒糖，举着它冲布鲁斯无意义地比划了了个圈，“你怎么能保证你的世界不会演变得和我们一样？反正你绝对不会忍心杀了我的布丁，不是吗？”

哈莉说这话的时候带着笃信和骄傲，布鲁斯望着她，他猜想哪怕时间倒流、哪怕回到最初故事再重来千次万次，她和小丑也不会停止作恶，他人的痛苦在他们眼里无非只是一种难以被常人理解的乐趣，他们一定还会从无辜的人下手试图去刺激他们眼中马戏团一样的超级英雄。 

“是的，我不会。”布鲁斯点点头，没有否认哈莉的话，罪恶总会在无数他们察觉不到的阴暗角落滋生，恶人也永远不会改变，他无法审判任何人，因为在此之前，他最需要审判的人正是他自己，他清楚这些隐匿在他身上的矛盾，正如同她清楚自己的坚持一样：

“即使我终其一生所能做的只不过是约束你们，我也会继续这么做。”

布鲁斯的语气分外和缓，他只是在陈述，他不需要向哈莉申明什么，但哈莉还是忽然间收起了作怪的表情安静了下来，在布鲁斯再次从哈莉脸上看到了不寻常的忧郁之前，哈莉却只是在布鲁斯•韦恩眼中看见了动人的光芒。曾经的蝙蝠侠也是这样让她踏上了正确的道路、让她坚信自己终于做对了哪怕那么一件事，她喜欢跟着曾经的死对头冒险的时光，这几年新奇、危险、却还是让她觉得有趣而满足。她想起那些，所以愈发不忍打碎眼前那簇珍贵的星光。

可是她别无选择。

“你真的不打算给你的朋友们发点求助信息什么的吗？机会就在你的手上。”哈莉回过神，强撑出一个笑容，她说话的声音低了很多，希望布鲁斯照做的期望也变得分外强烈，布鲁斯不确定这代表什么，他只能握着手机，又一次避开这个话题——即使哈莉的出发点是好的，他还是不能照她说的做。他知道这样有多危险，但凡他发出一点自己有危险的讯号，巴里和维克多都会不顾一切跑来找他（甚至哈尔也有可能参与其中），他不能将蝙蝠侠忠诚的伙伴们卷入这场迷雾。

“如果你能告诉我超人的联系方式，也许我会发信息给他。”布鲁斯看着哈莉，告诉她自己的决定，“我是真的需要回到超人身边，因为……”

“因为你真的疯了！为什么连你也觉得超人会留着你的命？”布鲁斯的淡然不知何故突然惹恼了哈莉，她打断了布鲁斯的解释并扔掉手中的所有东西跳了起来，这之前，她身上所展现的不以为意、还有那全部的轻松和戏谑都消失不见了，她抓住布鲁斯的双臂用力地摇晃，指望这能让蝙蝠侠清醒那么一次。他早该清醒的，如果他不那么固执，如果他能像卢瑟一样懂得伪装……

“这是唯一的机会了。”没等布鲁斯问出什么，哈莉就放开了手，她垂下头，声音低到更像是自言自语，“维克可以立刻出现带你离开的，不是吗？你们没有这样的计划吗？”

“哈莉？”布鲁斯在迟疑中伸手搭住了她的肩，他只是想确认哈莉是不是正在不自觉地发抖。那太明显了，她在害怕什么？

“他可以带你离开的……”哈莉的手指不经意地滑向布鲁斯的手掌，巧妙地在他掌心写了个和她口中的维克多完全无关的名字。那之后，她又像什么都没发生一样再度扯住布鲁斯的胳膊，语气近乎乞求。先前似乎能独立于这个世界悠闲生活的哈莉•奎茵荡然无存，她慢慢往下滑落，直到在布鲁斯面前跪了下来，“你是蠢货，你应该从这堆烂事中离开……”

布鲁斯俯身想要拽起哈莉，而哈莉只是埋着头，继续着布鲁斯已经完全听不清的自言自语——因为外头传来的轰鸣声完全称得上震耳欲聋，整个地洞都跟着震动起来，布鲁斯的心沉了沉，他开始相信哈莉最后对他说的那些话是出自真心的，哪怕那只是徒劳的挣扎。那根线头如布鲁斯料想中一样扯开了整团乱麻。他该惊讶吗？在超人撞破壁垒、跨过残缺不紧不慢地走向他们时，在他逆着光线去看那道分外陌生的身影时，他问自己，这真的值得他惊讶吗？

他早该分清这个超人到底是谁了。

卡尔停在光亮涌进来的地方，他只是站在那儿，等着哈莉和布鲁斯来说些什么，哈莉跪在地上，将自己抱成一团，外面的噪音渐渐平息，而布鲁斯终于能听清哈莉只是在不停对他道歉：

“对不起，小蝙蝠，我真的很抱歉……”她抽泣着，再也没有了布鲁斯熟悉的跋扈和任性，缤纷的油彩在她眼睛周围晕开，那是她真实的眼泪，“但我不得不……”

布鲁斯抚了抚哈莉的背，他只能做出和哈莉的挣扎一样徒劳的抚慰了。他达到目的了，他再次回到了超人身边，也或者从没逃出去过。

但他的心仍在不停往深渊坠落。

“结果还是没得到反抗军的下落。”戴安娜的声音由远及近，她也跨进这骤然显得有些逼仄压抑的空间，而后随手将左手拖着的女人往前丢去，“下次想玩游戏的话你应该换种简单的方式，也或者你应该选一些更可靠的人。”

她拍拍手，也看向匆忙爬向海伦娜的哈莉，在哈莉想抓住最后的机会把布鲁斯•韦恩送走前，她真的觉得这个爱小丑爱疯了的姑娘还挺可爱的——听话的人总是能讨她喜欢。她对着抱住昏迷不醒的女人开始哭泣的哈莉，可惜地摇摇头，弱不禁风的人类轻易就能被饥饿折磨，如果这个只是体力不支昏过去的女人就能让她心碎，那外头那些还没被扔进来的、所谓的她的姐妹，包括那个因为反抗太激烈而被类魔扯断腿的孩子，恐怕能让她再次尝到痛不欲生的滋味。不过很快戴安娜又想到，相比她和小丑对玛莎做的事，卡尔所安排的闹剧根本算不上什么。何况，他最终还是信守了承诺，他不仅留住了哈莉那颗叛逆的小脑袋瓜，还留住了那几个女人的命。

“如果你的套索真的像你说的那么万能，那么我想我也不必大费周章了。”卡尔没真的指望让哈莉•奎茵做一场戏就能从无坚不摧的蝙蝠侠嘴里得到点什么，他只是想体面地和伟大的绿灯侠做出一些了断而已。想到哈尔，他又拢住眉，侧头瞥向戴安娜：

“一直坚信哈尔很可靠的也是你。”

卡尔拉直唇线，语气没什么起伏，不过眼看着一直沉默不语的布鲁斯慢慢起身并转头和他对视，他的不快还是被扫走了一些。他终于不再从那双眼睛里看到因他而生的同情了，那对他无法平息的怒火只会起到火上浇油的作用，这令他厌恶，更令他在那么几个一闪而过的瞬间怀疑自己是否真的那么可悲。他几不可见地勾勾唇角，回望过去，对方眼里满溢的消沉和愤怒让他差点沉溺其中。

他知道布鲁斯意识到先前对他的认识有多错误了——他可真是爱死了这样的时刻。他让蝙蝠侠感到了自己有多无能为力，他赢了。又赢了。他知道很快他就能让真正的蝙蝠侠跪在自己脚边，诚心实意地承认自己错了，他会把蝙蝠侠找出来，证明自己是最后的赢家。他会赢到最后的，他一直知道他会。

戴安娜嘁了一声，不想理会超人的挑刺。她的心情糟糕着呢，不管别人相不相信，她可是一直都很珍惜自己身边仅剩不多的朋友，哈尔可不会像超人一样为了盲目的执著和她争吵，时不时他还会给戴安娜带来一些外星球的有趣见闻，比起塞尼斯托，她更欣赏更喜欢的当然会是哈尔。把哈尔丢进那个他自己参与设计的牢房时，戴安娜觉得自己已经连怎么生气都不知道了。蝙蝠侠又带走了她珍视的朋友，她无暇斥责哈尔，她只想踩着蝙蝠侠的脑袋，好好问问他为什么偏偏要和自己作对。

“我可从来没说过我能对付蝙蝠侠，我向来不忌讳承认这点。”注意到布鲁斯握了握拳头又很快松开的她对超人翻了个白眼，“你呢？”

超人没再回话，一边的哈莉仍在抱着海伦娜试图唤醒她，他抬动胳膊招了招手，等候在外的超级士兵将其他几个人质一同丢了进来。布鲁斯看着那些他熟悉的面孔，仍旧一言不发。超人在残酷艺术上的造诣登峰造极，他没什么可说的，不管他多守口如瓶，超人还是达到了他的目的。他也许会更相信自己，也许不会，超人是故意想让他看到的吗？那些不再有战争、不再有剥削和压迫的国家中仍能平静生活的人们，那些得以幸存的濒危物种，不再被贪婪的人类砍伐的森林，达成这一切的超人不需要人们的赞颂，他需要的只是臣服，这样的统治者会在太阳下永生，这些虚伪的和平假象将永远延续下去。布鲁斯想到哈尔，想到他曾如此殷切地希望自己离开；他看向哈莉，却无法开口安慰她一句。他知道这是超人对她的惩罚，他没有杀那些用以胁迫哈莉的人不过是因为他不屑一顾，就算他真的杀了，对他来说也不过是再多踩死几只对他来说可有可无的蚂蚁而已。

布鲁斯垂下眼，不再看着任何一个人，有一个瞬间他悲哀地想，他也不过只是被拽进这个世界的人质，他对超人的所有理解和深究根本没有任何意义。

“走吧，小可爱。”戴安娜抢先士兵一步，在他又要被架住前径直拉着他往外走：

“你的假期结束了。”

直到被拖上运输机，布鲁斯才确认哈莉出于想要让布鲁斯相信的目的还真的从大都会把他带到了哥谭，但既然一切都是在超人的计划之内，那再去追溯这十几个小时发生的一切也没太多必要了。比起可能逃过了一劫的哈莉和她的朋友们，疲惫的布鲁斯在昏昏沉沉睡去前最记挂的只剩下留在掌心的“Lu”和很可能陷于困境之中的哈尔，他没通过超人安排的“测试”，而重点是布鲁斯不觉得当时的哈尔没察觉出那其中的异常，这让他在摇摇晃晃的高速飞行中睡得很不安稳，其间超级士兵将他推醒过几次，但他已经放弃和自己的困倦做抗争了。他干脆起身，自己在机上寻了个远离士兵的角落，他才不在乎没有自我意识的士兵会否对他的行为一头雾水，反正他确定这些战士不会把他怎么样，所以他完全可以短暂地为所欲为一下。

他在纷乱的梦境中重新回到了熟悉的寒冷之中，从打开机门到被丢回牢房，他都没再见过戴安娜和卡尔，那倒真的很好，因为他觉得他心里正有一部分厌烦的情绪在肆无忌惮扩张，如果在这种状态下让他看见他们，他很难保证自己不理性的冲动会不会破坏现在尚算稳定的局面。他看着牢门锁上，内心反而松了一口气，接下来，他在温热的水流下找到了片刻的解脱，他没有检视自己身上新添的伤口，也没有逼迫自己的大脑保持运转，他只是在水流下不停地憋气、呼气，最后任由自己在雾气中和他自身的迷茫融为一体。他在浴室里将自己和这个世界隔离了许久才出去，除了地上残破脏污的旧衣服之外，他能选择的只有之前那身单薄的囚服，他猜想自己如果想要新衣服，留给他的选择就只剩从外头的士兵身上抢两件过来了。

他叹了口气，套上了干净一些的囚服，正思忖着他是不是该把地上那些扔到水下稍作清洗，隔着墙的右侧就传来了让人难以忽视的争吵声。

“蝙蝠……你……蠢货……”

“执迷……不是我……”

“当你选择……”

“但……最好的朋友……”

布鲁斯尽可能不去在意这些对话——尽管非他本意，他还是觉得这样“偷听”的行为很不礼貌，他将衣服踢进浴室，特意把水开到最大由着它们被水冲刷，他跳着躲开溅出的水花，却没想到这个位置反而让他听得比之前更清楚。

“你不该变得和蝙蝠侠一样懦弱而虚伪！”

布鲁斯明白他能听得更清楚大抵是因为争吵变得更激烈了。

“至少我愿意承认我错了！”哈尔的声音也拔高了，布鲁斯能听得出面对那把陌生的质问时他有多激动。接着声音突然又变得模糊了，一些被拆成碎片的句子断断续续跳进布鲁斯耳中，比起想听清，更让布鲁斯在意的是哈尔安然无恙这个信息，这可能是他在这糟糕的一天里遇到的、最好的事。他强迫自己把注意力放回湿透的衣服上，他调小水流，蹲在旁边笨拙地开始搓洗，穿墙而来的对话声越来越低直到消失不见。他没能看到摔上哈尔牢房门的塞尼斯托路过他的牢房时恶狠狠地朝里瞪了一眼，布鲁斯边揉着衣服，边走神想着该怎样和哈尔打招呼确认他是否安全，没等他想出一个好的开场白，指节叩击墙壁的声音就有节奏地响了三声。

“布鲁斯？”哈尔就像能看到他在哪一样，仅和布鲁斯一墙之隔的声音相当清晰。

布鲁斯抿抿唇，关上了水。他没管差不多湿透了的衣服，谨慎地朝声源靠近，超人能看到这一切吧？布鲁斯靠着墙，又想，如果超人不希望自己和哈尔有所接触，他完全可以把哈尔关到别的地方。也或者是做出些更过激的……

既然他想看更多表演，那就随他吧。

“抱歉，”布鲁斯也敲敲墙，摸索着另一边的哈尔正站在哪儿，“我不是故意要听你们……”

“没关系，这儿隔音不好全怪我在设计时加了一点自己的想法。”哈尔当时只是提出，让这些超级英雄彼此之间有所交流对他们收服以及监控的工作更有帮助。他伸了个懒腰，布鲁斯则不明所以地听着那个故意被拖长放大的哈欠声，“拜我自己所赐，我终于睡了个好觉，除了罐头真的很难吃之外，我现在开始喜欢这儿了，这里是世界上最清净的地方！你觉得呢？”

布鲁斯无法正面回应这个苦涩的玩笑。好吧，除了罐头的部分。它们确实很难吃，布鲁斯发誓等这件事情结束了，他再也不会碰这个世界上的任何罐头。

“你的戒指……？”他关心地问道，他知道但凡戒指还在哈尔身边，他就不会被轻易关进这里。其实就算没有，哈尔也和他一样拥有逃离的能力，他会比自己更清楚这个基地并非是牢不可破的，只是卡尔和戴安娜的强大让掌权者忽略了这种微不足道的瑕疵。但是哈尔没有这么做，布鲁斯隐约能猜透这是为什么，哈尔轻松语气之下的愧疚自责布鲁斯再熟悉不过了，如果哈尔愿意倾诉，他想自己可以给出最切肤的忠告——不愿承认后悔的人永远得不到救赎。

至少哈尔愿意正视那压得他喘不过气的愧疚，不管他认不认为这是一种解脱，这都会是一个好的开端。

超人呢？

“这没什么，我不配再拥有它了。”哈尔的回答拉回了布鲁斯的注意力，布鲁斯沉默了一阵后再次道歉：

“抱歉，哈尔。”他的心就像那堆吸饱了水的衣服又开始沉沉往下坠，“我能为你做什么？”

墙那面的哈尔愣了愣，他知道那头温和而鲁莽的小鹿又来了，在他看来，这只小鹿还没被这个世界撕碎大概也只能用奇迹来解释了。

“没关系，布鲁斯，别担心，我不会有事的。”哈尔笑起来，他无从向布鲁斯解释超人对他的不信任由来已久，也许从他上次帮助蝙蝠侠从北极逃出后，也许更早以前……哈尔已经不想再去追溯了，无论这个布鲁斯出现与否，超人都会找到将他踢出政权的方式。超人的壁垒日趋坚固，他已经不再需要所谓的支持和认同来麻痹自己“我做的一切都是正确的”，而在质疑这份正确的人中，他的下场可一点都算不上糟糕。

布鲁斯听不懂他在笑什么，哈尔只是在他看不见的地方将头抵到墙上，语气轻松地安慰他，“正义联盟没有制裁我的资格，这是守护者们承诺不再插手地球事务时对超人开出的条件，否则，我早就被戴安娜扭断脖子了。”

“我以为她会……”

“会什么？会在超人面前替我求情？”哈尔就差直接说布鲁斯傻了，不过他在这个世界的确就是个傻孩子，这显然和年龄无关，“神不会给予任何人怜悯，你明白吗？别太把她表现出的‘宽容’太当回事，你必须收下我的建议。”

布鲁斯愣了愣，他对这个世界的认知永远不够全面，但唯恐这个话题会让哈尔陷入麻烦的他还是转移了话题，“你会怎么样？他们会一直把你关在这里还是……”

“被带回OA星审判。要是你感兴趣，我可以慢慢和你解释。”哈尔顿了顿，又接着说：

“我觉得你更应该担心你自己的处境。”即使隔着障碍物，布鲁斯也能感受到哈尔语气中玩笑的成分荡然无存了，“你为什么还要回来？就因为你想复活超人？”

“是的。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，想起那张本该生动的脸孔，“我必须……”

“你能确保超人未来不会变成这样吗？”哈尔加快了语速，卡尔正听着正看着正监视着一切也不能让他停止对布鲁斯的警告，“我不是说你想复活超人的想法不好，但只是……你知道，世界是会变的。”

我知道。布鲁斯在心里回答，当他陷入无边无际的黑暗之中，有人用牺牲让他再次相信光明和希望，他的愤怒得到了宽恕，他在悔过中得到救赎。他知道世界会变，但有人让他相信世界总有机会可以变得更好。

那个人是超人。是比谁都深爱这颗星球的超人。

“你真的考虑好后果了吗？”

哈尔又问了一遍，布鲁斯没有给出回答，他不知道该说什么，他连“我很高兴你没事”都说不出口。他弄不清他的到来到底改变了什么？抑或只是让局面变得更糟？他还能承担好那个缓冲的角色吗？衣服上的水分在蒸发，布鲁斯在一阵袭来的寒意中将双膝缩到胸口蜷缩了起来，他将下巴抵到膝盖上，在强烈的孤独中觉得自己真的开始不太能确定这所有问题的答案了。


	10. Chapter 10

十.

（两个月前）

“你应该杀了超人！早就！”屏幕里，又砸碎了一个空酒瓶的哈莉冲着布鲁斯大喊，她的泪水晕开了黑紫色的眼影，让这张漂亮的脸蛋看起来更为歇斯底里，“你有那么多次的机会，但是你都没有这么做！”

哈莉嘶吼着，又拿起个什么丢向屏幕，她的举动很有可能迎来还在附近搜索的类魔，但是她不在乎了，她不觉得自己失态，也不觉得自己疯狂，她现在只想抓住一切机会去谴责蝙蝠侠失败的计划，当她坚定选择蝙蝠侠的阵营时，她希望得到的可不是现在这样的结果：

“别他妈命令我！我不会再跟着你干了，除非你承诺你最后一定会杀了那个氪星疯子！彻彻底底地让他从地球上消失。”哈莉的音调扭曲起来，就像提到那个两眼放红光的外星人时，她的仇恨和恐惧都同时被放大，它们互相拉扯着哈莉的神经，让她不自觉地发抖。布鲁斯很熟悉这些。他抿抿唇，用还能抬动的右胳膊取下了面罩，比起中枪的部位，右手臂上被挤压的刀伤正在制服下折磨他的骨骼和肌肉，但眼下，他无暇顾及自己，他低下头，内心翻涌的哀切很好地转移了他对疼痛的注意力。他不需要感受它们，那都不再重要了。

“黛娜的事，我很遗憾，”不用追溯原因，无论有谁遭遇不幸，布鲁斯一概认为都是他的错，“至于其他人，我会想办法……”

“不需要！从我们的世界滚蛋吧！半年前……不！两年前！两年前你就应该杀了超人！”哈莉揪着自己的头发，她开始不知所措，她不知道除了发泄她无用的怨怒之外还能做什么，但她必须指出来，她必须让蝙蝠侠明白他一直在重复解决同一个问题，反反复复，没有尽头！而他们都清楚事实是如果蝙蝠侠不采取唯一可用的极端手段的话，那么除非太阳从银河系消失，否则这个问题永远也得不到解决：

“我受够了！”

“抱歉，哈莉。”这是布鲁斯唯一能给出的回答。他用拳头抵住台面，以此支撑自己勉强站立，他只能说这些了。几年前他还会逐一向这些质疑的人解释为什么他必须、也只会将超人关进红太阳监狱，到了现在，他已经放弃了这个打算。

“见鬼去吧！烂人！”哈莉又尖叫了一声，特别是看到拎着箱子出现的卢瑟出现在屏幕边缘，她的情绪又一次被推上了高峰，“你们都是戴着虚伪面具的烂人！”

“如果你不想她目睹你昏迷并把这段录像传播出去，你应该坐过来办正事了。”

卢瑟用的是建议的语气，但在布鲁斯同意之前，他已经直接替布鲁斯关掉了这通只会拖延布鲁斯伤情的通话。哈莉接下来还会谴责布鲁斯什么他一清二楚，四年下来，这样的闹剧他看过了上百次。对超人束手无策的人们总是习惯于在期待落空之后把自己的愤恨转嫁到蝙蝠侠头上，而比起语言，被苛责的蝙蝠侠永远更倾向于用行动表达，这能更高效地解决问题，但同样也会造成难以挽回的误会。卢瑟对此无能为力，因为他的朋友就是拥有这样一种独自承受一切的强大能力。

“别在意她说的话。”他打开强光灯，示意布鲁斯走到这张“手术椅”上，布鲁斯的伤不容乐观，即使还隔着制服，他也能猜到布鲁斯身上狰狞的豁口恐怕又比他们上次见面时多了不少，“我始终不会忘记她也是凶手，是那个逃脱了制裁的始作俑者。”

“我记得。”布鲁斯沉着表情，但他额角的汗和过于简短的回答说明了一切。卢瑟帮着他把装甲卸下来，毫不惊讶事实比他预期中更糟。太多场战斗，太多次死里逃生了，他和秘密增援不是每次都能及时赶到的，所以他完全可以想象在布鲁斯独自一人时，他会如何草草对付自己的伤口。

卢瑟要剪开内衬时布鲁斯的反对进一步证实了他的猜想。

“不。”接下来卢瑟要说的话已经重复过很多遍，反抗军的每一个人都，没什么用，可他还是用非常凝重的语气不停在说，“你会死的。”

“我还有很多支肾上腺素。”

“别指望它每次都能救回你。”卢瑟总是尽量温和，这对他保持情绪平稳和超人打交道有好处，但他总能在面对布鲁斯时掀翻这层平静骤然被愠怒控制理性。

“无所谓。”布鲁斯磨磨牙，他侧转身，把需要优先处理的左肩露给了卢瑟，超级士兵的武器显然又得到了新一轮的升级，这颗嵌在血肉中的子弹会是他研究对应策略的宝贵材料，“我需要尽快解决装置启动时能量场不稳定的问题。”

卢瑟不想和他聊这个，他急切希望布鲁斯能多在意一下自己的伤，哪怕一年之前，布鲁斯还会在受重伤之后安安稳稳疗养一阵直至完全康复，而现在，他似乎越来越不乐意把时间分到这件至关紧要的事上。有更紧急的事剥夺了他对自身的关注，比如他希望和卢瑟好好谈谈的这个。

“我们的合作协议里没有做你的私人医生这一条。”说是这么说，卢瑟还是在敷衍地转移话题后娴熟地开始了消毒的步骤。见怪不怪了，和蝙蝠侠合作的人总要经历这个阶段，要么被他说服然后对他投降，要么在和他争吵前就自愿投降，总的来说，选择后者至少可以不让气氛变得那么僵化。

“不，不要麻醉。”在卢瑟拿出注射器前，布鲁斯就改变坐姿藏起了自己的脊椎。他不能浪费一分一秒的时间，他和卢瑟的研发已经到了尾声，只要再稍加调试，他就可以……

“布鲁斯，”卢瑟放下针管，他一早就该知道把布鲁斯放倒然后将他捆起来才是正确做法，只是面对那一身的血痂，他根本不可能下得去手，“你真的会死的。”

布鲁斯在伤口被触及时倒抽了一口气，这就是他给卢瑟的全部回应。卢瑟咽下叹气，他小心地划开布鲁斯的伤口，虽说中弹的部位只有一个硬币不到的大小，但卡进肌肉之中迟迟未被取出只会让看不见的创口变大。卢瑟看向白光灯下面色煞白的布鲁斯，依然认为布鲁斯坚定拒绝麻醉是个坏主意。也许习以为常的疼痛能让他保持清醒，可这对已经摇摇欲坠的躯体不过是又一次折磨。他背部没能得到好好护理的大片创口已经和纱布黏连在一起，持续渗出的组织液正在发出让人不快的异味。除了取出子弹时闷闷哼了一声，布鲁斯全程都没有给出任何强烈的反应，卢瑟屏住气，仔细清理着仍在渗血的伤口，他知道布鲁斯可能早就不在乎自己身上又一次皮开肉绽了，他对痛觉已经没有了任何本能的应激反应，他的神经正在变得麻木，而卢瑟不觉得这是好事。不管布鲁斯承不承认，卢瑟都清楚他的情况比想象中糟糕得多。

“你最近有没有痉挛的症状？”卢瑟狠狠心将那些已经被渗透液浸黄的纱布剪下来——连同新生的组织一起，“你应该能知道发生在你身上的神经性疼痛是一个需要你重视的信号。”

“我昨天通过传送技术看到他了。不是很清晰，但上次的改进确实起作用了。”

布鲁斯对卢瑟的关心不予理会，好吧，那就各说各的。卢瑟给布鲁斯来了支抗生素，关照他纱布务必要及时更换。

“失去超人后的世界比我们想象的还要糟糕。”布鲁斯僵着脖子，从斜上方抬头看卢瑟，“他已经预感到了危机的到来，我不确定在他处理好自己世界的危机前把他拉来对他是否公平，我想，他也正需要帮助。”

卢瑟为手中的纱布打了个结。他沉默不语地离开，再折返时给布鲁斯拿来了两瓶调配好的营养液。布鲁斯瞅向卢瑟，他现在不再端着那副就像闹脾气的扑克脸了，卢瑟蹲下来，开始处理他手上的刀伤，一整条，弯弯曲曲的，为什么布鲁斯对这层翻开的皮肉没有任何感觉？

“说说你的想法。”

“如果你不想感染炎症，就给我安静十分钟。”

咕嘟。布鲁斯咽水的声音无比清晰，卢瑟很感激他妥协了。面对蝙蝠侠，每一个人的底线都会被迫越放越低。

“装置运行时的各项数据如何？”打理完布鲁斯身上的所有伤口，卢瑟才不悦地问道，“依然需要大量液氮降温？”

“那是必要的应急措施。”

“别用太多，如果你不想像第一次那样被灼烧的话。”卢瑟说，“如果跨维度传送技术能按我们设计的那样发挥最大作用，那届时到来的将不仅仅只是一个蝙蝠侠。”

“那就需要更多的时间。”而眼下，他们甚至连如何稳定启动装置都尚在调试阶段，连接两个维度的通道到底该如何安全地打开、传送时对个体所造成的能量冲击、磁场的波动……太多悬而未决的问题，时间又太少：

“我也计划过等装置的功能全面完备后先去和他聊聊，告诉他如何唤醒超人，可我们没有那么多的时间了。”

“那就想办法争取更多时间！”从进来到现在，卢瑟第一次强硬地对布鲁斯要求道，“让巴里通过宇宙跑步机去和他聊聊！你想要更多的时间，就必须坦诚你的状况，我会尽可能想办法找一支医疗队对你进行全面的治疗。”

“我们不能再轻易信任任何人。”布鲁斯收紧下颌，无意识地舔了舔唇，那是他无声的道歉，卢瑟不想接受。

“我可以不让任何人知道那是你。”卢瑟继续劝说，“就像上次一样对你做一些伪装，虽然很冒险……”

“我不希望再有更多冒险了，超人一定会利用今天抓走的所有人，哈莉是个关键，超人的怀疑落到你的头上只是时间问题，你应当做好准备，没人能通过超人的忠诚度测试。”

“我能解决这个。”卢瑟皱皱眉，他们有各自的分工，他不希望布鲁斯如今还要分心来操心他的处境，“现在最紧急的问题是你的身体状况……”

“我每天都会为自己做检查，我很清楚自己的情况。” 布鲁斯仰起头，神情重回冷酷的肃穆，“我很好，不用担心。”

卢瑟不会相信布鲁斯这番鬼话，如今躲过超人的眼线乔装来到他和蝙蝠侠的秘密研究基地已经愈发艰难。最初那台传送模拟机在高温中爆炸并烧毁后，布鲁斯就干脆将装置建造到了始终能保持干燥低温的秘密实验室，为了所有人好，连卢瑟都不清楚它的具体位置，他们通过秘密网络交换实验数据，卢瑟时常对自己只能为布鲁斯提供理论上的支持感到抱歉。他很后悔今天来的时候就没预先安排好能用得上的医疗人员，哪怕是更多的医用物品、更多的葡萄糖和镇痛药都好。但他知道他还有机会，三天……最多五天，他就可以为布鲁斯支援他所需要的一切。

但他没想到，在他筛选出能够为布鲁斯治疗的可靠人选前，布鲁斯只给他留了一条语焉不详的留言后就断开了和他的所有联系。

卡尔看着屏幕里那个只身坐在孤独堡垒的身影，满意地从中看到了焦虑和彷徨，屏幕中的屏幕则在回放着他三年前和被关押回堡垒的蝙蝠侠争吵的画面。这是卡尔要求布鲁斯看的，不管他多么坚持他不能落下每一个部分，卡尔还是强硬地让他先从这部分看起。他已经不怕面对那些甜甜腻腻的好日子了，但每每瞥见过往时反射性的恶心还是令他厌倦，他为什么要折磨自己、忍受很有可能是出自蝙蝠侠的臭把戏？他主宰一切，他的俘虏该看什么不该看什么应当由他决定。关于昔日的他对蝙蝠侠有多一往情深，这个还很纯良天真的布鲁斯•韦恩已经了解得够多了，不管这给他带来了什么样的印象，现在，都到了他该重新了解这个世界的时候。哈莉在这件事上表现得很是不错，她的跳脱和古怪不像乏味又目的明显的循循善诱，挑选的影像看起来也的确给布鲁斯带去了一些冲击。卡尔面对聚精会神盯着屏幕又陷入思考的男人得意地漏出了一丝笑意，看吧，面对现实吧，这个世界就是在他的努力和付出之下变得越来越完美了，人类太脆弱，他们根本不懂得该如何保护自己免于遭受伤害。不，不止人类，还有更多的动物在悲惨的食物链底端苦苦挣扎。而后，他挺身而出，将这些无辜的生命从苦痛中解放了出来，除了那一小撮自以为是的反对势力，这颗星球大多数生灵都在支持他——

“难道沼泽怪的决定还不够让你看清现实？”

超人的狂嗥让布鲁斯略微有些涣散的眼神重新有了焦点，他定睛看去，几乎能从屏幕中的红披风上看到有型的熊熊怒火。他带回了从韦恩庄园逃脱的蝙蝠侠，距离蝙蝠侠第一次被软禁在这里时也已经过去了两年有余，超人看起来不再对蝙蝠侠抱有任何耐心和爱意，他不再会像初时那样反复告知他“我向全世界公开了你的身份，将你留在堡垒只是为了你的安全”或是询问他是否真的不愿意再加入正义联盟。他蜕变成了具有强烈掠夺性的独裁者，他放弃了用情绪去操控关系的方法而是采用了更直接的拷打——哪怕他比谁都清楚蝙蝠侠不会因此屈服，因为对他来说，这不过是他用以宣示胜利的手段。超级士兵跟从他的手势完全了全部的指令，他没有亲自下手则不过是他在向布鲁斯证明自己仍保有理性。

“现实就是……”蝙蝠侠嘶哑的声音让布鲁斯猜测他喉咙里涌上了血，布鲁斯很熟悉这种声音中的异常震颤，“你在错误的路上越走越远。”

超人随之捏紧了拳头，布鲁斯开始为蝙蝠侠担忧，他的神经似乎正在这种时隔已久的冲突中变得脆弱——他和超人交过手，就算没有被这里的超人一次次掐住咽喉，他也切身地体会过超人的可怕力量。

“克拉克。”被迫跪着的蝙蝠侠目不斜视，他只是尽可能仰着头去追寻超人随时就能将他熔成灰烬的视线，“你还可以回……”

“克拉克已经死了！”超人彻底被触怒了，他踢开了押着蝙蝠侠的士兵，热视线落在蝙蝠侠的膝盖前，红色的光柱没将蝙蝠侠作为目标，但布鲁斯仍旧能从画面中看到蝙蝠侠被灼伤了，“在你眼睁睁看着乔纳森——”

“你们就非要这么没完没了地翻旧账？”戴安娜生气的声音由远及近，布鲁斯并不清楚她这会儿的心烦意乱是来自豹女的暗算，那让她怒气冲天，“需不需要我帮你们煮一壶咖啡让你们好好促膝长谈一番？”

同样不满被打断的超人怒不可遏地看过去，然而径直走向蝙蝠侠的戴安娜只是轻松蹬住前者的肩膀将他牢牢踩到了地上，她已经度过了很糟糕的一天，刚烈的蝙蝠侠和毫无进展的超人不过是在火上浇油。蝙蝠侠对戴安娜的暴行没有任何反抗，布鲁斯这才注意到他无力耷拉在身侧的胳膊，它们无疑已经被折断了。

“如果你还要继续当个神经兮兮的小宝宝，那我不如今天就让蝙蝠侠彻底消失。”戴安娜下移的左脚正正好好踏在蝙蝠侠的肋骨上，她施加了几分力，蝙蝠侠第一次因为痛苦发出嘶嘶的抽气声，这进一步惹恼了暴怒边缘的超人，他怒火万丈地向戴安娜咆哮，警告她，蝙蝠侠的命只得由他处置。

屏幕前的布鲁斯不知该不该为超人并不是真的想让蝙蝠侠死——至少曾经不想——这个第六感被证实感到高兴，因为这同时也验证了哈尔说的话，神的女儿不在乎任何人的生命，蝙蝠侠的命不过就是她和超人用以彼此制衡的筹码。他想起戴安娜和卡尔之间总是微妙的有些剑拔弩张的气氛，她掐准了超人的弱点。亚马逊公主不是人们为了寄托信仰而编纂的古希腊神话中的人物，她一直在见证和推动着一切，多么巧妙，蝙蝠侠还活着不仅能说明超人软弱，同时还能让她彰显自己的仁慈。 

“你也听到了，蝙蝠侠想要搬救兵，救兵却告诉他、自己认可超人所做的一切。”

卡尔的声音自头顶传来，无所谓，布鲁斯不在乎他到底在哪儿看着自己，他揉揉眼睛，无精打采地回答：

“是的，我听到了。”

“你觉得哈莉给你展示的新闻里，人们过得怎么样？”

超人的声音听起来带着不符合他身份的雀跃，布鲁斯不意外他的得意。他应该努力配合，最好让超人心花怒放，但他疲于应付，同时不确定自己是不是正在抗拒。他拿过一个开了的罐头，开始有一搭没一搭地喝起罐头里剩下的糖水，“很不错。”

“妖魔化的谣言并不能为你了解超人提供有益帮助。”卡尔完全没在意布鲁斯的抵触，这就对了，这个蝙蝠侠派来的傀儡正在对他的任务感到倦怠，“我还记得你来这里是准备和我合作的。”

“是的。”布鲁斯咂咂嘴，每多吃一个罐头，他就愈发赞同哈尔的话，真的很难吃，长年累月吃的话会让人难以下咽并产生厌食的症状，但被关押在监狱里的犯人们没有申诉的权利，没有人会向超人传达这种小事，超人也根本不会在乎。他只在意自己的输赢，在意自己做的事有否让蝙蝠侠难堪——管他是哪个蝙蝠侠。这是一种并非两厢情愿的折磨，却牢牢地捆住了这个世界的超人和蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯不该为此困惑，因为他和克拉克•肯特也曾经历过类似的困苦。

“我让你好好看清了外面的世界，这是我合作的诚意，也是作为你一心一意想要回到这里的回报。”卡尔至此终于爽朗地笑了一声，“你看，蝙蝠侠并不永远都是对的。”

他可不会被那廉价的感动击倒，他在看到那份大都会重建计划时就看透了蝙蝠侠的目的，够好笑的，蝙蝠侠盲目地借来一个傀儡试图改变他，却似乎从未想过这个完全不可控的同位体也会被他改变。就算这个男人没找到蝙蝠侠，在蝙蝠侠达成他原本预计的目的前放弃对他来说也是胜利，

“是啊。”布鲁斯出乎卡尔意料地回应了这个问题，虽说语气是那么沮丧，“意识到我不该那么针对超人的时候，我就是这么想的，我并不永远都能保持正确。”

“把脸转过来。”卡尔觉得这很有意思，他从未去了解过另一个世界的超人遭遇过什么，他也许该多关心不同维度的“自己”以避免他们因为过于相信虚假的正义而重蹈覆辙，“告诉我，你认识的超人是否天真到可笑。”

“我不会认为那是可笑的品质。”布鲁斯听话地背过神来，他的眼睛闪了闪，他望向他认为能和超人对视的某处，“他和你不一样。”

“是吗？”脾气够臭的，卡尔当然清楚这个布鲁斯•韦恩所表现的温顺多半是假象，但在看到他为了维护超人才露出真面目时他还是有一种难以名状的嫉妒——不，那不该是嫉妒，卡尔沉下脸，告诉自己他只是在为另一个自己不值：

“如果你真的那么了解他，你也不必可怜巴巴地留在这儿了，我建议你还是让他在土中长眠，别再白费力气。”

“他值得回到他守护的世界。”布鲁斯的声音弱下去，语调却没比方才坚定多少。

“可惜的是这个世界不值得拥有他。唤醒了他，再让他体验一遍我遭遇过的那些背叛？”卡尔用不阴不阳的语调装模作样地伤感，“何必让他感受和我一样的伤心。”

你难道也会伤心？布鲁斯差点就要反唇相讥，他的情绪完全被超人挑拨了，他开始变得不镇定、不客观，他必须花更多的意志力才能压抑对超人发泄怨怼的意图，而令他挫折的是这一切恰巧都在超人的操控之内，即使不动用任何武力，甚至不用露面，他也能让人感受到颓败。布鲁斯在巨大的愤慨中逼迫自己冷静，他喉咙发紧，所有消极在他胸腔聚集，而另一边的卡尔只是在欣赏着对方挣扎的同时，挥手让士兵把卢瑟带了进来。

“来吧，”卡尔让两个手掌相碰，发出了清脆的击掌声，“带你见个老朋友，你一定会感到惊喜的。”

卢瑟状似不解地看向卡尔身前的屏幕，等他再走近两步，他的不解变成了真实的震惊。没有任何故意的成分，他实实在在地通过那张脸体会到了预期外的错愕。他庆幸超人并看不出来，他夸张的表情中还有一部分是缘于盘旋在他心中的忧虑。

“我以为你让我来是为了南非那座监狱的事。”他知道比起不卑不亢的语气，如今的超人更喜欢唯命是从一些的，他让自己显得不那么在意布鲁斯•韦恩而是直接和超人聊起更像样的正事，“我想我在最初的选址上可能欠缺了一些考虑，非常抱歉……”

“那个我让塞尼斯托去处理了。”卡尔挥手打断他，他示意卢瑟站到屏幕前，邀请——或是命令他仔细看看这个男人，“你知道的，我总是喜欢把更重要的事交由你处理。”

卢瑟点点头，沉默地等着超人对他发号施令。超人对他的忠诚测试从未停止，布鲁斯的叮嘱他尚未忘记，但他也清楚，这段时间他过于高调寻找布鲁斯的行为注定会让他无法顺利通过这次的测试。不过他觉得并不重要，既然另一个蝙蝠侠真的安全来到了他们的世界——

“前两天他在大都会被哈尔弄丢了，”卡尔好整以暇地看向拘谨地微弓起背的卢瑟，“我想你肯定不会让这事发生吧？他可是我们的贵客。”

“当然。”

卢瑟应允道。当然，他在心里又重复了一次，但他绝不会让超人从他死板而公式化的笑容上、看透他有多着紧这个布鲁斯的安全。


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

布鲁斯顾不上礼貌了，他认真辨析着眼前的莱克斯•卢瑟，试图找出对方和记忆中那位卢瑟不同的地方。虽说两个人相貌完全一样，但这个卢瑟身型远比另外一位消瘦得多，他的黑眼圈很重，就连走路的步伐也轻飘飘的。联想到哈莉在她手心写的字母和他的所见所得，他相信这个卢瑟大概也把自己放到了某种重要的位置上放任自己被繁忙剥削。介于布鲁斯无法断定哈莉的意图到底是可以相信卢瑟、还是这不过是又一次来自超人的考验（超人让卢瑟带他再次探访大都会更增加了可疑度），所以在布鲁斯摸清方向前，他决定尽可能减少和卢瑟的交流。

“如果是另一个我做了什么令你不快的事，我替他代为道歉。”卢瑟一眼看穿了布鲁斯的意图，他首先展开了一个友好的微笑，那几个专门负责“保护”他的超级士兵于是也立刻将目光对准了他，“我猜你们之间有一些不愉快。”

“何止是不愉快。”布鲁斯也注意到了那些视线，他冷冷地回答，庆幸卢瑟选择了一个安全的话题，这有助于让他们在加深对彼此了解的同时还能暂时不让超人起疑，“你绑架了玛莎。”

“喔！”卢瑟瞪着眼睛惊呼了一声，“所以我就是你那个世界里的小丑？”

“不……”布鲁斯下意识否决卢瑟这个有些荒唐的联想，但想到超人也许正听着他们说的每一个字，布鲁斯便继续维持着厌烦的表情，改口道，“不完全准确，因为你们造成了不同的结果。”

“玛莎女士是否还……”

“她没事了。”

于是卢瑟倏地换上了释然的神情，布鲁斯特意说得很模糊，而卢瑟聪明地以布鲁斯希望的方  
式继续着他的提问：

“我猜，你很好地保护了她？”卢瑟轻轻点头，后半句像是自言自语，但要是布鲁斯没猜错，那是说给超人听的，“这令人欣慰。”

“可你的阴谋造成了更严重的后果。”布鲁斯让自己显得咄咄逼人，就好像他无处宣泄的不满终于找到了合适的接收对象，“超人因你制造的怪物死去。”

“我非常遗憾另一个世界的莱克斯•卢瑟是这样的人。”卢瑟将手放到胸前，布鲁斯从他的沉痛中看不到虚假，如果他刚来到这里就遇见这样的卢瑟，他只会觉得怪异而可笑。很快，他想到那个即使在狱中也不会轻易投降的卢瑟，又觉得讽刺而悲哀。他永远也不会为自己造成的悲剧感到遗憾，他只会在仇恨中变得更为偏执，面前的人说的也许并没错，卢瑟未必不是另一个小丑。他想他真的该尽快想到办法回去了，玛莎亟需他的保护，不管他为玛莎暗中雇佣了多少保镖都不能令他安心。

“所以你来到这里，是想修正卢瑟犯下的错误？”卢瑟的神态满是宽容，他默然接受了布鲁斯并非针对他的愤怒，“我听闻你要复活超人。”

布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，不知对超人把他的故事满世界传播该抱有什么心情：

“那也是我的错误。”

“你勇敢面对了你的错误，这令人钦佩。”

这句话可就太意有所指了。布鲁斯小幅度地扬了扬眉毛，接着用一个咳嗽掩了过去。这好像提醒了卢瑟什么，他站起身，走向驾驶舱的方位。布鲁斯注意到并没有超级士兵亦步亦趋跟着他，他也没有对超级士兵发号施令。他们只听命于超人，卢瑟不过是他们需要看住，必要时或许可以随意处决的人之一。他看到卢瑟弓着背在前头的箱子里翻出了些东西，布鲁斯猜想那可能是一些水、或者食物——好吧，至少不管他遇到的这些人各自都怀揣什么来意，至少他们都还记得自己是个需要靠食物补给身体的普通人类。

“飞行时间还有至少一个小时，”卢瑟折身往回走的时候，注意到布鲁斯闪烁的眼睛里有一些不设防的期待，他笑笑，将饮用水和饼干递了过去，“我想你需要这个。”

那些军队里最常见最廉价的压缩饼干还是勾起了布鲁斯的食欲，现在就算是过期面包，都比那些添加了各种奇怪香精的劣质罐头美味得多。布鲁斯放弃了没有太多用处的博弈，他不必把精力放在这上面，如果超人和卢瑟都对他有具体的安排，那就随他们去安排。他有些迫不及待地拆开，饼干很噎，但甜腻的口味和高热量还是让布鲁斯的神经得到了那么几秒的放松。  
“回程时若时间允许，我可以带你去吃一些正常的食物。”卢瑟轻易窥见了布鲁斯的渴望，他对此有诸多歉意，对方原本不必如此狼狈，“绕道去中心城用不了多少时间。”

是啊，除了哥谭和大都会、还有其他因为反抗军和超级政权的战争而遭受殃及的城市之外，世界上大部分人都还是能享用正常的、只不过在北极不常见的食物，也许现在轮到卢瑟来带他去探访那些和平生活的景象，没有争吵，没有喧闹，人们的生活井然有序，哪怕这不是他们想要的。布鲁斯没顾及自己讽刺的态度，他大口喝光水后捏扁空了的塑料瓶，不那么饱满的手劲让他意识到就算在这样的环境里，他也不能停下日常的训练计划：

“我想这应该不由你决定。”

“我可以请示。”卢瑟一点也不介意布鲁斯的冒犯，他只是从中感觉……欣慰？卢瑟很难形容他在看到一个如此真实的布鲁斯•韦恩被传送过来时的不可思议，在他和蝙蝠侠的计划里，这件事原本至少还需要三个月才能完成。于是欣慰过后是更庞大的焦急，如果他能摸透消失的蝙蝠侠到底做了什么或准备做什么，他至少可以继续成为他的帮手从中提供帮助，而现在，他唯一能确定的，就是蝙蝠侠和他都一样希望这个布鲁斯能够安全地回到他的世界——只要他们能找到已经可以正常使用的传送装置。他猜这就是他眼前的布鲁斯需要解开的谜题了，他必须回去，也必须带着蝙蝠侠的心血一起回去。

那将是他们最后的希望。

“他不会同意的。”布鲁斯嗤地笑了一声，如果超人有动过一丝丝的恻隐之心，让他吃除了罐头以外的食物根本就是举手之劳，但他不会在乎这些的。超人只在乎属于他的战争，他关心的只是如何顺利地把自己丢入安排好的圈套，看自己愣头愣脑地摸索，看自己情绪上的冲突和纠葛。只有这些才能满足他空洞的心吗？用尽所有方式去折磨蝙蝠侠？布鲁斯为这样的超人感到可悲，可这并不能阻止他因正中超人的下怀而烦闷消沉。他正在变得有攻击性，他对卢瑟的态度说明了这点。

“未必不能尝试。”卢瑟又站起身，在他慢慢站直的过程中，对布鲁斯露出了一个一闪而逝的微笑，“结果或许会让人惊喜。”

布鲁斯认为这句话中所含的深意并不全是缘于他的多疑。

不知是否源于超人的授意，布鲁斯没在羁押的状态下便被允许下了飞机。他们自大都会海港附近往城区方向出发，超级士兵在他和卢瑟前后左右依据防守的队列缓步跟着。一段时间下来，布鲁斯已经习惯他们与自己如影随形，有时候他会好奇他们原本的生活，他想知道这群人是被迫加入超人的阵营成为他的士兵，还是仅仅只是被不正确的舆论煽动后出于自愿加入的。他深知超人在这颗星球上的影响力，小丑和政府对他做的事无疑让他的失控变得合理化，他为落后国家所做的事让他成为了慈悲而强大的受害者，这种情况下，一定会有人愿意支持他的掌权、更愿意以实际行动表明他们乐于和超人站在一起。这其中有些是想要得到来自超人的庇护，有些则纯粹出于人类天性里对暴力和狂热的渴求。偶尔布鲁斯坐在孤独堡垒中走神看向守着他的那群士兵，好奇他们面具之下的面容该是何等年轻，如果几年前他们知道未来的他们将会成为批量生产、不再拥有感情的傀儡，他们是否会后悔当初的决定？

“核弹爆炸时，我正在新泽西北部参加会议，这让我逃过一劫。”布鲁斯依旧戒备，不管从哪方面看这确实很有必要，卢瑟很乐意再次主动打开话题。在他离开正义大厅之前，超人已经将蝙蝠侠的计划给他看了，他想他终于知道那些本该让蝙蝠侠用来好好疗愈和休息的时间都被他用来做了些什么，后者争分夺秒的表现无非只会让他更为心焦：

“大都会也是我深爱的城市，我理应为它的重建出一份力。”

“然而你却把时间用在了为超人卖命上。”布鲁斯跟在卢瑟身侧隔开一条胳膊的距离，他必须一直维持这样的敌意，无论卢瑟是怎样的角色，这都是最安全的选择。但他意识到他和卢瑟相处的氛围其实很放松，松散对现阶段的他来说未必不是好事。他需要一点时间来调整自己。

“你这样有可能会让超人取消对你的特赦，你要知道，原本我们有半个小时的时间去中心城光顾一下达美乐。”

“随便吧。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，既不为原来“请示”的结果真的很积极而惊喜，也尽量不让自己去回忆洒满芝士和火腿片的比萨有多诱人，“压缩饼干已经是额外的美味了。”

“如果你喜欢，我这里还有一些。”卢瑟拍拍长风衣的口袋，它已经有些破旧了，卢瑟已经不再是那个风光的年轻总裁，这身装束在布鲁斯看来也更像科学家而不是一位出色的政治家，“当你很需要的时候，你可以用它救急。”

他将两小包压缩饼干从口袋中掏出来，布鲁斯没注意到它是什么时候被放进去的。下飞机前？还是它原本就在那里？

“不错的加餐。”布鲁斯的视线和卢瑟的相接，一秒便移开，他接过饼干，漫不经心地将他塞到厚外套的口袋里。

“聊聊那份计划吧。”

“我是不是该像超人请示一下能不能对你公开细节？”

“如果他不同意。”布鲁斯语气中满是嘲弄的意味，卢瑟则感激于他的谨慎，“你会立刻接收  
到讯息的。”

“我在蝙蝠洞发现了它。”布鲁斯非常刻意地在说后半句前清了清嗓子，“密码是超人提供的，蝙蝠侠将它设置成了超人最爱的菜式，超人一秒就猜出来啦。”

卢瑟在心里发笑，尽管他脸上不能做出任何表态。这个布鲁斯•韦恩不止是更年轻，他身上有一种在这个世界很难得见的活力，他满是犹疑却仍旧充满斗志，他会不忿，会抗争，他在这个注定会和他擦身而过的世界里卸下了伪装。他是那块最关键的拼图——蝙蝠侠对他的看法完全没错，他完全值得蝙蝠侠的信任。

“在重建计划中，蝙蝠侠考虑到了所有细节。”

“是啊，包括资金。”布鲁斯慢慢找到了让他心头的怨怒得以稀释的方法——扯碎自己温和的面貌，做回不可一世的哥谭王子，变成那个和肯特记者针锋相对的混蛋，用傲慢和刻薄来面对所有探究的目光，“你不该出点钱么？大都会是你的城市，我认识的你在我想要拓展大都会的业务时从中作梗了好多次。”

不等卢瑟又要为另一个自己道歉，布鲁斯又怪声怪气地接着说：

“噢，不对，大都会是超人的城市，而蝙蝠侠会如此尽心尽力也不过是为了超人。”

布鲁斯说完后空气在诡异中变得静谧，卢瑟一瞬间露出了个心惊胆战的表情，这证明布鲁斯成功了。他等着超人从天而降再次掐住他的喉咙、或是授意超级士兵将他摁倒，他设想了所有可能面临的结果，但什么都没有发生。他猜测超人恐怕正对着他的阴阳怪气捧腹大笑呢，他眼中的自己就像完全忘记了本来的任务、对超人的戏弄和摆布耿耿于怀，自己变成了情绪化的废物一定让他自鸣得意。

好极了。布鲁斯告诉自己，就这样做下去。

“你和蝙蝠侠交情怎么样？”现在轮到布鲁斯主动提问了，不管莱克斯•卢瑟和他会面到底来自于谁的安排，布鲁斯都认为他会是重要的一环，如果这也是超人的测试，那么他就权当替超人提问了。

“我们是商业上的对手，不过我一向欣赏韦恩集团在慈善上的突出贡献。”

“我一点也不想跟你惺惺相惜。”

卢瑟没有解释自己的立场，反倒是继续配合布鲁斯就蝙蝠侠的计划展开讨论，“我想超人让我带你来大都会是因为我对大都会足够了解，如果你对那份计划有任何不解的地方，我可以尽我所能为你解答。”

“我注意到计划中重建的范围也包括布拉克斯顿岛，”趁着还没走出港湾，布鲁斯停下脚步转向东面眺望，在他的世界，这块连接了两座城市的区域尚未被开发完全，也正因此，那条地下隧道才会成为走私犯的天堂，“是因为它被并入大都会了？”

“不，我想那是因为正义大厅被建造在那儿。”卢瑟明悉蝙蝠侠的意图，即使他总说过去已经变成了另一颗星球、他们需要做的唯有朝前看，执意要留在过去的人却依旧是他自己。

“那份档案里没有提到……”布鲁斯没说完就打住了，他意识到那就是他今天真正要去的目的地——那是你想让我去的地方吗？还是你更想让超人去发现？就像上次一样？布鲁斯已经开始习惯在心中提出无数个问题并得不到解答了，事实上，这样的疑问有助于他鼓起劲保持清醒。同时这也会提醒他，他应当尽快从被超人左右的情绪中脱离。

“那我没什么问题了。”他默默为自己要继续演绎混球角色向卢瑟道歉，“我甚至不知道我们为什么还要来一趟。”

“超人说是你提出要来大都会的。因为那份计划、”

“不，这一次是他要求我来的，如果他想让你为我答疑解惑，那么在牢房里也可以。”布鲁斯干脆站在原地不走了，他承认他开始有一些担心，担心又会出现某种变故而卢瑟因此成为又一个牺牲品。

“你可以在来之前就向他提出异议。”

“难道我还能对他说不？”布鲁斯咧着嘴，讥笑一般。也许你真的可以——卢瑟则维持着镇静的神情，心中如是想到。虽然超人同意他带布鲁斯去中心城是因为另有安排，但就目前布鲁斯针对超人的尖刻和超人的反应来看，他对这个布鲁斯•韦恩的态度的确很微妙，这一点连卢瑟自己都没有预估到。就像蝙蝠侠说的，将其他世界的布鲁斯拉来之后会有什么变数他们都说不准，尤其这个布鲁斯•韦恩正经历了一连串的变故，深陷自责的同时又充满力量和信念，这对打破反抗军的颓势很有帮助。

“如果你没有要再次前往城区的打算，我们可以现在出发去往中心城。”见布鲁斯没有意见，卢瑟首先调头，两个人又重新往飞机降落的方位折返：

“对了，顺带一提，”卢瑟想起什么，又突然说，“莱克斯集团的资产在核爆后遭受了百分之二十的永久性损失，相当惨重。”

“关我什么事？”布鲁斯的眼睛眯成一大一小反问。

“只是觉得这多少能让你解气。”

布鲁斯怔了怔，随后欢畅地轻轻笑了一记。

只用了十来分钟，高速运输机就带着他们在平坦的跑道上降落。这是布鲁斯自来到这个世界后第一次踏足有人生活的城市，他注意到城市的道路做了很大改造，大面积的停机坪已经占据了城市的每个角落。人们似乎不在意重型运输机出现在附近，更别提从飞机上跳下的一个又一个士兵。超级士兵代替各种职能部门成为了维持城市正常运转的组成部分，但他们的方式显然要简单得多，因为他们的存在代表着一种恫吓，只有遵守绝对的秩序、保持不会惊动这些士兵的安静才能继续留在城市中，而破坏这种“井然有序”的人除了超级监狱没有其他归宿。巴里最初向他提过，北极的超级监狱早已满员，超人已经在更多极端气候地带建造了全新的监狱——炎热和寒冷是监狱的必要条件，现在的正义联盟会让任何被他认定的罪人得到应有的惩罚。

他们步行向距离降落点最近的比萨店，沿路无人向他们投去好奇的目光。就连他们走进达美乐时也是，原本坐在店内就餐的人们在瞥见超级士兵和卢瑟时立刻低头开始收拾未吃完的食物，然后从另一扇门排着队有序离开。布鲁斯想起蝙蝠侠的真实身份在这里已经不是秘密，换做在他的世界，不管是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯•韦恩，只要他踏进达美乐，绝对会引起一阵窃窃私语并随即引来一波又一波的小报记者。而这里的人们，已经丧失了好奇和表达的欲望，他们的漠然来自于自身难保的忧虑和终日提心吊胆的疲惫，店里最后离开的一位中年人在匆忙间打翻了可乐，他下意识惊恐地看向离他最近的士兵，见对方没有注意到他，他才如履薄冰似的迅速消失了。

弥漫在空气中的压抑远比布鲁斯在描述中或是在新闻中所看到的还要令他冲击。卢瑟隐隐含  
着关切的眼神投过来，他指指柜台后的餐牌，提醒布鲁斯他至少还有点单的权利。

“为什么是这家店？”布鲁斯扭头，肃静笼罩在他周身，这绝对不会是卢瑟随意挑选的一家店，他疲于去推敲超人的想法，如果超人还有什么打算，他只希望可以尽快揭晓谜底。

“先点餐吧。”卢瑟做出个邀请的手势，“这儿的可乐无限量续杯。”

“为什么要带我来这家店？”布鲁斯又严正地问了一次。

卢瑟在沉默的对视中和他僵持了半晌才抬手用食指轻敲耳朵。布鲁斯明白他不需要请示，也不存在沟通，他不过是个被超人操控的传话筒：

“这儿的店主曾被闪电侠搭救过，为表谢意，他允诺将对正义联盟终身免费。”卢瑟放下了手，布鲁斯不确定是超人允许他可以说一些，还是超人在要求他同步传达——以卢瑟的语速和神态来看，布鲁斯认为是前者：

“当然，你知道蝙蝠侠不会接受免费这种事，但出于某种好意，这里依然成为了正义联盟最爱光顾的比萨店，店主不止受其照拂没再遇到过抢劫，还因为正义联盟名声大噪，他还清了加盟品牌时背负的贷款，拮据的生活得到了很大改善。”卢瑟没说完便突兀地提醒道：

“你应该点餐了。”

布鲁斯往柜台后张望了一眼，除了一个战战兢兢站在收银台后等着他们点单的服务生和后厨的几个人头，他没搜寻到任何一个近似“店主”的人。超人难道现在是想告诉他，他并非传闻中那么不近人情，甚至于他也会念旧？见卢瑟不打算再继续说下去，布鲁斯终于将目光放到了菜单上，可供选择的品类寥寥无几，不过从后厨飘出的包裹着油脂香气的食物味道吸引了他，所以他放肆地全都点了一遍后，才在卢瑟的引导下在离他们最近的位置坐下。

“后来呢？”

“后来老板和整个正义联盟都成为了朋友，他的两个女儿都是超人的头号粉丝。在超人的建议下，他以中心城的这家店作为抵押向韦恩的银行又申请了一笔贷款，准备去大都会再开设一家加盟店。他当然不会明白为什么贷款申请批复得快且顺利，他只觉得正义联盟给他带来了好运。他带着妻子和两个女儿去大都会和品牌方的技术指导见面，游玩的同时顺便实地检视当地的连锁店经营状况，那本该是充满希望的一天，直到一颗核弹在那天毫无预兆地爆炸。”  
卢瑟的声音变得刻板，布鲁斯艰难地咽了咽喉咙，钻进他鼻腔的香味顷刻间失去了全部的诱惑力。


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

像是为了体贴布鲁斯让他能够好好享用这顿来之不易的美味，卢瑟从他们点的食物上桌到布鲁斯表示自己吃饱了之前都没再开口说过话。布鲁斯有些后悔他饥不择食地吃下了那几块饼干，它们和悲伤一起在吸饱了水分后拼命挤占着他胃部的空间。他很遗憾自己做出了浪费食物的事，特别是在卢瑟提出他不可以打包之后——“难道你要吃冻硬了的比萨和薯条”——他在委婉提醒布鲁斯现下的处境，这不是可供他随心所欲的世界，某种意义上，他只是个还有利用价值的囚犯。布鲁斯当然从未忘记过这一点，只是在被卢瑟特意指出来之后，布鲁斯还是无法阻止低落感刺进他的背脊。好在，在他被这些消极伤害之前，卢瑟——或者是超人，再次开始了他的讲述。

“闪电侠顺手带走了那两个打碎玻璃试图闯进来洗劫收银机的混账时，肯定没想到老板会一路跟随他到警局。他在警局门口拦下闪电侠，希望闪电侠一定要给他个报答的机会。难以拒绝的闪电侠于是没过多久就带着正义联盟一起光顾了这家店，他们亲切地称呼他为老约翰。大家的本意不过是想回报老约翰的好意，却没想到因此为他带来了更多的生意。报纸和电视新闻都报道了这家店，整个美洲有那么多家达美乐连锁店，为什么超级英雄们偏偏钟爱这家？想要一探究竟以及其他想在这里偶遇正义联盟的人们纷纷涌来。这件事变得一发不可收拾，觉得受了莫大恩惠的老板让正义联盟成为了终生免费的VIP。”

“就连蝙蝠侠也无法拒绝他，于是他们更常地光顾这里，就连某一年闪电侠的生日聚会也是在这里举办的。某种意义上，他们成为了这家店的招牌，那堵墙上——”卢瑟侧转上半身，看向他背后的墙，布鲁斯的视线也随之望过去，“曾经贴满了正义联盟成员和人们的合影，在这家店内向心仪的超级英雄乞求一同入镜的人们从未失望过，它们贴满了一整面墙。对正义联盟来说，这是证明超级英雄能和人类世界融洽共存的证明，这个做法很聪明，大家都抱着纯粹的善意，结果也是皆大欢喜。”

“是超人在说，还是你在说？”布鲁斯微微歪头，翘起一根手指指了指卢瑟的半边耳朵，卢瑟的叙述很有感情，但他不仅很难相信卢瑟完全清楚这些细节、更难相信超人愿意一五一十地回忆过往。

卢瑟缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，随后，他一板一眼地再次开口：

“因为他那时一心一意想要消灭正义联盟，他时刻监控着正义联盟的行踪，每天都想要从中找出可以指摘的地方接着用舆论大肆批判。他认为这些超级英雄的存在弊大于利，而人们的拥护更是后患无穷，他在这个观点上和政府达成了一致，这让他一步步敲开了白宫的大门。”

布鲁斯注意到说话的主语完全变了，现在的卢瑟毫无疑问只是个复述的工具。不过很快，推门而入的身影让布鲁斯不再需要任何揣摩：

“现在轮到你来猜猜了，你觉得是什么让这样一个反英雄极端分子决定支持超级政权的？”

超人站在卢瑟身后，他挖苦着，同时用不轻不重的力道拍了拍卢瑟的左肩。卢瑟对此的反应是微微点头致意，他一动不动地坐在那儿，和布鲁斯一样清楚他们永远也估测不到超人的热视线何时会降临。

“是什么？”布鲁斯微扬眼角看了超人一眼，随即就看向了卢瑟。超人想给他上一课，那他就干脆自己去做那个虚心求教的学生。

“因为我认为改变后的正义联盟有其存在的必要。”卢瑟迎上布鲁斯的视线，布鲁斯从那张沉着的脸上只看到了麻木，他猜卢瑟也许早就已经说过无数次了，在镜头前、在无数个对超级政权充满怀疑的人类面前，他用他自身的说服力和影响力巩固着人们对超人的信任——也或者不信任，他只是在完成超人委派给他的工作罢了：

“我对超级英雄的敌意本身就是一种错误，但在我意识到推翻旧政府的正义联盟做了正确的事后，我坦然面对了我的错误。当你考虑得足够多、看得足够全面，你会明白地球上需要正义联盟保护的远不止是美国的这三亿多人口。那是一个庞大的数字，如果你从那个阶段经历过来，你会发现那时的正义联盟完成了任何一个国家的政府都没能做到的事。”

就这样了，卢瑟的例子布鲁斯已经了解完毕，他给不出什么表态。在该不该以剥夺自由意志的方式来达成这个目的的问题上，他们永远处在对立，要是这能靠口头上的辩论轻易解决，他也不会身在此处。

“带我去正义大厅的旧址吧。”

布鲁斯直接绕开上个话题，转头向超人提出请求。他和卢瑟之前的对话很有针对性，他相信超人在来这里之前应当已经去过了。布鲁斯如今已经大致摸索出了这个游戏的简单规律：蝙蝠侠想展示的东西近在眼前，自己要做的只是协助超人去面对。这并不是一个奢望，蝙蝠侠潜移默化的努力是有效的，从孤独堡垒中的影像到韦恩庄园，超人显然从极度抗拒变成了主动接受挑战。不管超人愿不愿意承认，布鲁斯都得说这个世界的蝙蝠侠是唯一能将他拿捏得如此准确的人。

“不必了。”距离超人最近的士兵应声上前递了个东西，卡尔将闪存扔到布鲁斯面前，对他下达指令，“你来解开这个。”

“不。”布鲁斯瞟了一眼，并不意外蝙蝠侠会将他想留给自己的线索用这么古老的方式呈现，这里面是什么东西并不重要，重要的是超人走进了那里，而他想要陪着超人再踏入一次：

“我相信你自己就可以解开，”蝙蝠侠的用心昭然若揭，超人不可能摸索不到其中的门路，“现在我更需要做的是去蝙蝠侠希望我去的地方看一下。”

布鲁斯斩钉截铁表明自己的立场，不意外超人的面颊上闪过一丝愠怒，但他胜券在握。他不会再像上次那样简单认为这和超人保存下韦恩庄园一样说明了超人仍对过去怀有感情，因为这同时还说明超人了对待过去的态度到底有多矛盾。

僵持了一分钟后，超人在沉默中转身，布鲁斯和卢瑟对视一眼，立刻起身跟上了。

卡尔当然能猜到那个就这么明目张胆放在会议桌上的闪存里会是什么，十年前正义大厅刚落成时，他就对才和他亲近一些的布鲁斯建议过一定要保存下大厅里的所有一切，因为日后那一定会是于他们而言非常珍贵的回忆。就算不是出于他的提议，谨慎的蝙蝠侠必然会做这样的准备，是啊，若不是时刻观察着这群对人类世界具有足够杀伤力的超级英雄，他怎么会制定出严密到可怕的巴别塔计划？但放到现在，要不要面对这份过往成为了一个让卡尔难以抉择的悖论，他不能再显得他对过去有多么畏惧，这会让他都忍不住想耻笑自己；但如果他想找出蝙蝠侠，他就得接受蝙蝠侠设置的解谜方式，而这，又意味着他被蝙蝠侠操控了。

随着大部队的进入，大厅里掀起一片尘雾，走在前头的布鲁斯轻轻咳了一声，不寻常的低温让他哆嗦了一下，不久前来过这里的卡尔则面无表情，考虑到这儿除了他之外没有“正常人类”，布鲁斯认为这种体感上的寒冷只是因为这片地带的荒凉所致。

在今天之前，卡尔并不知道还有人会在正义联盟瓦解后特意进入这里替所有留在其中的设施盖上防尘布，时至今日，他仍旧认为这是没有任何意义的事。爆炸波及到了布拉克斯顿岛，但减弱的冲击力和蝙蝠侠为这栋建筑所做的防护让它幸免于难。卡尔曾一度想过也许它被毁了更好，这样它就不会在最混乱的时期给予那些跑到正义大厅前乞求帮助和庇护的人们又一次的失望了。自所有人围着那张桌子大吵一架后，它也从人们心中的神坛变成了一个可笑的空壳，这里面没有什么是值得他们再去悉心保护的了。不过在如何处理正义大厅上，大家倒是达成了空前的一致，他们默契地忽略了这个话题，从来没有人提过要不要干脆推倒它或是再利用它。

布鲁斯揭开大厅中央那块巨大的防尘布，操控中心就这样露出了一角。他不准备等回到孤独堡垒再去解密那个闪存，他要在这里解开它。就现在。除非超人当场在愤怒中折断他的喉咙，否则这事势在必行。

“这些还能用。”布鲁斯蹲下来摸索了一会儿就看明白了这里的运作方式，自有发电机和埋在地下的能源系统持续着全部的能源输送，监控系统始终处于运行中，其他备用系统也长期处于待机状态。所有设施都做过更新，所有设备都需要定期维护，这证明它很有可能记录下了蝙蝠侠这五年间、包括最后一次进入大厅的影像——因为它们不是蝙蝠侠临时的、只为超人而设置的精心安排，这里，是他五年来都在投入心力维护的根基：

“或者说，它一直都保持在随时可以投入使用的状态，我这么说你能明白吗？”

布鲁斯原本不必说最后一句话，只是被超人愚弄和利用带来的愤懑还没彻底消散，在时机允许、特别是当他发现绝对的温顺并不能让他得偿所愿的情况下，他也很乐意撕咬一下目中无人的人间之神。超人的脸果然绷得更紧了，不过似乎是不太想在这边弄出太大动静一样，他只是用盛气凌人的目光投向布鲁斯简单应了句：

“做你该做的。”

布鲁斯将闪存摁入了对应的接口。主机启动和运行的速度在五年的荒废之后依然很快，布鲁斯认为这是值得他参考和学习的技术。即使现在看起来仍遥遥无期，但属于他们世界的正义联盟在这段动荡迷幻的日子之后、竟然也在他心中慢慢有了雏形。

闪烁的屏幕随着系统的启动开始有了清晰的画面，一开始，便是测试系统是否正常的蝙蝠侠伫立在操控中心旁忙碌的身影，他很少看向镜头，他将所有注意力都集中在系统的调试上。超人和其他所有成员都同意将技术方面的事全权交给蝙蝠侠负责——“他是联盟唯一的金主，于情于理我们都得听他的！”——比利充满讨好意味的谄媚就这么毫无征兆地在卡尔脑中响起。

“不需要看这些没用的。”

卡尔脸上的烦躁加厚了一层，他别开头，不想去看，然而更多的画面就这样在他眼前浮现。九年前开始，他精准地在蝙蝠侠每一次值班到来前为他送上一杯咖啡，那是正义大厅建成一年之后，他发现他开始不满足于自己和蝙蝠侠的关系只停留在搭档上；联盟里除了维克多之外的所有人都酸溜溜地暗示过联盟主席只保留给顾问的特殊待遇让他们心里不是滋味，到最后，维克多也加入了这个行列，他知道成员们本意只是希望通过这种隐晦的暗示催促蝙蝠侠快些表态；比利和巴里对他和蝙蝠侠之间的事是最来劲的，就好像如果他们成功交往了他们的刮刮乐就能中百万大奖一样。卡尔记得所有一切，有时候他会痛恨自己被强化过的记忆，在黄太阳光下，就连忘记都变成了一件分外困难的事。

“监控显示蝙蝠侠这五年间会在每个季度的末尾进入这里给系统做必要的维护。”布鲁斯的声音拉回了卡尔的思绪，他的手分别划过八块屏幕右下角的时间显示，对超人解释道：  
“有一些缺失的日子，三年前他直到九月末才出现，我猜这是因为……”

布鲁斯没说下去，蝙蝠侠被什么困住了不言而喻，他一瘸一拐的走路姿势的行动不便的左手足以提醒布鲁斯、那年的超人对他做了什么。

“找关键的部分。”超人不为所动，至少看起来是这样，布鲁斯不明显地叹了口气，继续往后快速筛选之前，他还是没沉住气问了句：“我可以把这个带回孤独堡垒继续看吗？”  
尽管超人没问原因，布鲁斯还是自顾自阐明了用意：“我想通过这个来了解正义联盟成立之后我该做些什么。”

他不擅长合作，这是他作为蝙蝠侠单打独斗的漫长年月中唯一没能得到机会去学习的。他觉得这个蝙蝠侠能成为他的老师——如果对方本意正好也是想给自己带来一些指点呢？  
“蝙蝠侠不配拥有一支队伍。”超人的面部肌肉终于有所松懈，他抓住一切能讥讽蝙蝠侠的机会，希望对方能因此自惭形秽，“你的不信任只会毁了这个联盟。”

“噢。”布鲁斯无所谓地扭过头，他不在意超人的话，在这种幼稚的挖苦上他们只是有来有往而已。反正不管是要不要复活克拉克•肯特还是组建联盟，这个世界的超人都无权左右他的决定。

庞大的影像库很快就在布鲁斯的快速过滤中到了最后，那应该就是超人和他都想找到的了。画面中的蝙蝠侠没戴头套，就算从这个清晰度不高的影像中，布鲁斯也能看出蝙蝠侠气色和精神都很差，他走路的姿势有些奇怪，依布鲁斯的经验或许是大腿受了严重的伤；之后为系统做更新维护的过程和之前的几段没有什么不同，但是最后，布鲁斯看到它从腰带里掏出一个银灰色的小物件插入接口，然后极具目的性地向某个摄像头望了一眼。

画面就此结束，布鲁斯轻微地战栗了一下，没有缘由也不需要缘由，布鲁斯就是知道他看向的人正是自己。

“他最后一次出现是一个月前。”布鲁斯稳了稳心神，回头对超人说，“照常来这里做了他该做的，然后把闪存留了下来……你在哪儿找到闪存的？”

“这里。”

恰好走过圆桌旁的卡尔对着桌子的中心指了指，他的注意力还停留在屏幕里那个状态糟糕的蝙蝠侠身上，于是扬起的披风就这样不经意带到了圆桌上的防尘布，白色的布料倏地滑落在地。巴里最喜欢绕着这张圆桌跑来跑去，趁大家不留神就扫光阿尔弗雷德准备的所有甜品。正义大厅的建造使用了最坚固的硫化碳炔作为原材料，包括这张桌子在内，蝙蝠侠曾骄傲地宣称这张优化了分子结构的圆桌就算是超人和神奇女侠都不能轻易击碎，他们也没真的想过要去试一试是不是真的如此坚硬。直到小丑死后，每个人都带着盛怒和错愕齐聚在此，当超人的拳头落下，没人再记得蝙蝠侠曾经说过这张圆桌到底有多坚不可摧。

“为什么不修补？或者干脆换一张。”布鲁斯走向圆桌，他知道自己问了个滑稽的问题，但他就是这么不经思索地脱口而出，他没有资格问。这个世界的每个人好像都自发放弃了前进的机会，甘愿将自己禁锢在过去。他能感受到，是因为他也曾陷入这样的困境。

布鲁斯将手搭上从圆桌中心蔓延开的、丑陋的裂缝，正义联盟的标识依旧清晰可变，纵使整个世界都面目全非，但希望仍存在于某些人的心中，哪怕成员和意义都已经不再相同，但——  
“正义联盟毕竟还在。”

卡尔停在那儿，他的一只手抚过桌沿，默不作声。起初他痛恨从那张相同的脸孔上看到同情和怜悯，那让他觉得自己可悲而渺小，所以他做出了纠正，他发现自己宁愿变成布鲁斯•韦恩眼中阴险而无可救药的疯子，也好过成为一条可怜的狗。他很满意后来发生的一切，他以为蝙蝠侠终究被他改变、也被他的愤怒影响了。然而此刻，当这个男人琥珀色的双眼浸染进哀伤之中，他忽然觉得自己没有什么可否认，也没有什么可反驳的，他甚至无法开口争辩，因为那视线后透出的影子令他恍惚而震颤。

“我……”

布鲁斯开了个头，又停住了。要是超人真的想抛开过去，他大可不必把这个相同的印记刻在他王座后的壁垒上。也许他在犹豫中嘲笑过自己继而更加憎恨蝙蝠侠，也许他不愿意去直面他仍留下韦恩庄园、留下正义大厅的意义，但不管他做过多少次挣扎，这些满载回忆的地点都得到了存留并有幸成为了蝙蝠侠计划中的一环。正义大厅里的气氛和之前他们一起进入过的所有地方都要与众不同一些，这里因为蝙蝠侠的心意比那些死气沉沉的建筑都更有生机，那些过往因为蝙蝠侠的用心仍充满鲜活的气味。

他们本不必在记忆里怀念它。

“我很难过你们失去了这一切。”

布鲁斯深深凝视着超人，最终惆怅而真心地对他说道。

布鲁斯相信，不管有没有这些糟烂事，哈尔都绝对是个惹人喜欢的好伙伴，想到这点，布鲁斯多少觉得有些遗憾，因为他和哈尔目前这样窘迫地隔着墙聊天打发时间的情况可算不上是什么伙伴。

“天，我太想念老约翰那儿无限量供应的可乐了。”为了让布鲁斯听得清楚，哈尔总是故意把说话的声音放得很大，超人听得见也好，听不见也好，总有一些事情是他没法控制的，“要不是巴里太能吃，我们可能每天都会去他那儿光顾。”

布鲁斯轻轻地笑，哀愁仍在他心头挥之不去，但超人今天的表现让他有了更多动力。他从没有幻想过自己能成为改变世界的人，但如果有人需要他这么做……

“巴里，你可能不了解，他总是很饿，刚认识他的时候，我很怀疑人类吃不吃得下这么多东西。他能一次干掉六个十二寸的比萨，我第一次看到的时候都惊呆了。”

不知是体会到了布鲁斯低落的情绪还是他也陷进了曾被他刻意遗忘的回忆之中，今天哈尔的兴致格外的好，他不停地说，不停地描述着那些记忆中快乐的部分。虽然这只会更令布鲁斯为他们难过，但也确实分散了布鲁斯的注意力。

“如果你让他加入联盟，在外卖方面的开支有你受的。”哈尔自己说完哈哈大笑起来，要是巴里听到这话，一定又要和他吵起来，比利最喜欢在这种时候添油加醋，模仿布鲁斯的口气说你要把联盟吃穷啦！闹到最后，多半他们会假模假式地扭打一阵：

“但你别被我们吓到了，你得回去，知道吗？”哈尔笑完，口气又忽然变得肃静，隔着墙的布鲁斯疑惑地歪了歪头，那边的哈尔又加重了严肃的语气，再次重复：

“你要回去，找到我们，听到了吗？”

这不是一个命令。布鲁斯的眉头舒展开了，他会心地微笑，尽管哈尔看不见，他也还是用力点了点头。

“我会的。”对哈尔说完后，他又低声对自己说了一遍：

“我会的。”

布鲁斯的头靠上墙，哈尔的声音在他昏昏欲睡之中仍断断续续传来。布鲁斯似睡非睡，他像是被拽进了那五年以来无比庞大的影像中，有时候他是隐形的旁观者，看着超级英雄们在正义大厅有说有笑来来去去；有时候他又像是身临其境的参与者，他被各种不同的脸孔逗笑、倾听他们的抱怨和絮叨。直到哈尔的声音也完全消失后，他才听见梦境里有个清晰的声音对他说，我很高兴你仍有机会拥有这一切。


	13. Chapter 13

十三.

卡尔在陡然变大的雨声中醒来。几乎要刺穿他身体的惊悸让他不由自主地大叫了一声。喊声穿透空旷的房间再刮过走廊，最后回荡在整栋大宅。迪克和阿尔弗雷德许是早已睡下，没人应和他。他用力张大眼睛，想不起来这场雨是何时降临在哥谭的。雨声在他醒来后复又变得舒缓，敲在砖块和玻璃上的轻巧节奏让他定下神来，布鲁斯夜巡未归，联盟的频道也没有任何动静，他准备的对戒仍安安静静地放在枕头旁，搁置在旁的手机好像是他睡着前和玛莎打电话才被随意地放在那儿——

玛莎！卡尔瞬间想起了自己为何慌张的原因，乔纳森去了密苏里州洽谈新一季的收购事宜，如今斯莫威尔的家中只有玛莎一个人。这很危险。卡尔不知道这个念头怎么会如此强烈，特别是玛莎挂电话前正要去查看自仓库传来的奇怪动静。这不是玛莎第一次独自一人在家，自他离开堪萨斯去到大都会成为记者继而又来到哥谭定居，每逢乔纳森外出，玛莎便会面临独自在家的状况。斯莫威尔的治安官和肯特一家是多年的好友，他们从没担心过会否遭遇可怕的入室抢劫，但是，但是……卡尔套上制服，冲出雨雾穿破云层，心跳得比任何时候都快。

玛莎有危险。他知道玛莎有危险。这个念头在他周身盘桓。他忘了上一次这种高速飞行发生于何时了，似乎只是眨眼之间，他就在快要爆裂的担忧中落在了木屋前面。他闹出了很大的动静，出于身份保密方面的考虑，他从没这么堂而皇之地穿着超人制服出现在肯特家门前，可此刻他顾不上这些了，他顾不上他带起的气流制造的小型龙卷风，顾不上落地时巨大的声响，他将手掌盖住心口，踏上门前的台阶时，他又猛地停下了。

一个熟悉的心跳声传到他耳边。然后又一个。近得仿佛他伸出手就能抓住——

“克拉克？！”

玛莎拉开门，脸上洋溢着欣喜的笑容，布鲁斯在她身后探出头，也跟着一起走了出来。卡尔又一次搞不明白了，他不懂为什么一瞬间想为这种久别重逢的氛围哭泣。他明明睡着前才和玛莎通过电话，他明明记得玛莎还在电话里祝福他求婚成功。他几乎是不受控制地跨步上前把日渐衰老的玛莎搂进了怀里，今天之前，他都没注意到玛莎的头上已经寻觅不到哪怕一根黑发了。他紧紧地箍着自己的母亲，丝毫不在乎会否因用力过猛折断她的骨头。

“我的孩子，怎么了？”玛莎轻笑着，努力在卡尔怀中和他对话，布鲁斯站在一旁，虽然没出声，但紧盯着这对母子的他正挂着如月光般温柔的浅笑。

“我以为……”卡尔的喉结在艰难中滚动，那种张惶而悔恨的感觉仍旧让他心有余悸，他放开玛莎，扣住她的肩膀确认她是否真的安然无恙，“我以为你有危险，我差点来不及……”

他哽咽起来，说不下去。真奇怪，这晚的一切都是那么诡异，就连斯莫威尔纯净的天空都变成了一团不怀好意的墨黑，但玛莎和布鲁斯温和地注视着他，让他在安心中如释重负。

“不，我没事了，布鲁斯救了我。”玛莎了然地看着卡尔，好像很清楚他要问什么一样，她在娓娓道来中确认了卡尔的猜想，“乔纳森离开后，仓库里就总是有奇怪的动静，我原先以为只是老鼠，你知道的，老鼠是世界上最猖獗的坏东西了。我拿着电筒，想去看看它们是不是又咬坏了饲料袋，但我没想到那会是……”

“一名奇怪的小偷。”布鲁斯走上前，从后轻轻揽住玛莎的肩，像是不愿意玛莎再回忆那惊悚的瞬间，布鲁斯替她向卡尔解释道，“我猜他最近几天都藏在你们的仓库里过夜。”

“说真的，布鲁斯的动作太迅速了，我甚至没看清那人的模样。” 玛莎抚抚卡尔的胳膊，卡尔看到自己在那慈爱眼神中的倒影，他慌张而无助，如同一个受惊的孩子，“真对不起，我又让你担心了。”

“不，怎么会？”卡尔从舌根处蔓延开一阵酸涩，“保护你本来就是我的责任。”

“你看，”玛莎抬起手，将布满皱纹的手盖在布鲁斯的手上，“我就说不该让克拉克知道，他总是太在意我了。”

“正是因为他太在意您了，所以不管您发生什么事他都会知道。”布鲁斯松开了玛莎，他走到了卡尔身边，和他并肩站立，“他这么爱您。”

卡尔突然觉得很委屈，明明布鲁斯只是在陈述事实，明明玛莎正笑盈盈地看着他，他还是觉得自己被从未体验过的委屈紧紧包裹。他有些愣神地再次将玛莎拥进怀中，弓起背，将下巴抵在玛莎的肩膀上，声音又闷又哑：

“还好布鲁斯救了你。”

“是啊，还好布鲁斯救了我。”玛莎回拥住卡尔，她轻轻拍了拍她眼中这个其实从未长大的男孩，柔声抚慰，“你看，我没事，不用再担心了。”

她的手停留在那柔软的红披风上，这才想起什么：

“我的孩子，你不该就这样出现在家中。”

“没关系，我不在乎。”卡尔放开玛莎，摇摇头，如果公开身份能让那些罪犯离玛莎和乔纳森远一点，那他愿意立刻向全世界宣布克拉克•肯特就是超人，怎么做才能让他的家人避免受到伤害呢？卡尔很是疑惑，他总是在保护全世界，却常常忽略了他最应当保护的人：

“我只在乎你没事，只在乎布鲁斯救了你……”

他下意识又开始复述这件事，然而气氛不知为何突然变得凝重，原本站在一旁没怎么开口的布鲁斯拉住了他的手，神色悲痛：

“可是大都会还是毁了。我没能阻止小丑的另一个阴谋，一颗核弹将大都会夷为平地，事发突然，我要保护玛莎，而联盟没能来得及阻止……”

卡尔皱起眉，经历过一晚上各种陌生的情绪起伏，卡尔好像对这个噩耗已经不是那么惊愕了。

“大都会毁了吗？”他喃喃反问了一句，忧伤涌进他的喉口，让他低声的呢喃都变得着急了，“我想起来了……大都会毁了……因为我没来得及……”

“不是你的错，克拉克。”布鲁斯的手指扣进了他的指间，他用力握住卡尔的手，向他传递去坚定的力量，“这是我的错，如果我早一些……”

布鲁斯的话让他的头颅顷刻间遭受了猛击，突如其来的钝痛击痛了他，导致卡尔如触电般跳了起来，

“不是你的错！也不是我的错！”他咆哮道，面目几近扭曲，但他仍抓着布鲁斯的手，一秒都不想放开，“这是那些疯子的错！”

布鲁斯起先沉沉地看着卡尔眼底的愤怒和绝望，他看上去不明白卡尔为什么要突然嘶吼——就像卡尔不明白布鲁斯为何会对一座城市的消陨如此平静。但很快，他们都不再执著在这个问题上，布鲁斯脱开手，他张开双臂，学着玛莎那样轻轻拥住了他，他的体温透过精致的西装传到卡尔身上，卡尔能感觉到自己的细胞正在贪婪地汲取这温度所带来的能量：

“是的，”布鲁斯轻柔而包容地说，“是那些疯子的错。”

卡尔长长地舒了一口气，他原以为他和布鲁斯会就这个问题争吵，尽管争吵也没关系，他们总是吵架，而所有的争吵总会在一方道歉之后结束。他们从不会真的对彼此大动干戈。不过现在，既然他们在这个问题上达成了一致，那么也就没有争吵的必要了。

“但是我们可以一起重建大都会。”布鲁斯仍抱着卡尔，他的侧脸蹭在卡尔的肩膀上，带着浓浓的依恋，“你知道的，我和你，我们，正义联盟，我们可以再次重建大都会。”

“是的，是的。”卡尔莫名紧张了一晚上的心情终于彻底放松了，玛莎带着笑默默退回了屋子里，她对卡尔挤眉弄眼间用嘴型说了个“戒指”，卡尔有些后悔来得太匆忙，没将戒指带在身边——这分明是一个求婚的好时机。

即使是在大都会被小丑毁了之后吗？一个突兀的声音凭空冒了出来，卡尔往上瞄了瞄，找不到声音的源头，但很快又有个声音冒出来，卡尔这回知道他来自自己的心。它正告诉他，是的，这就是最好的时机、也是唯一的时机。不再需要隆重的礼花或是家人们的配合，他必须现在就打开那个戒指盒告诉布鲁斯自己想干什么。于是卡尔想，等他和布鲁斯一起回到韦恩大宅，他就要不顾一切单膝跪在布鲁斯面前，告诉他自己有多想和他以合法伴侣的名义共度一生。

想到这里，卡尔整个人都变得轻飘飘的，他抱着布鲁斯，微微地离了地：

“只要我们在一起，什么都可以实现，我知道无所不能的蝙蝠侠已经制定好一份重建计划了，对吗？”

“当然。”

布鲁斯贴在他的身前，柔顺地回答道。

经历过核爆后的城市仿佛就连天空都是由数块碎片拼接组合而成的，那些扭曲的缝隙打造出了一条又一条可怖的曲线。天色永远黯淡阴郁，弥漫的放射物质让无害化处理推进得分外缓慢。尸骸以一种纪念的方式被埋在地下，卡尔知道布鲁斯之后打算在城区中心建造一座纪念公园，所有人都会在这里被永久铭记。每每踏入大都会，卡尔总有一种自己也有一半的灵魂消逝在这片废墟之中的错觉，他甚至能看到他的灵魂在火光中缓慢燃烧殆尽的轨迹。这总让他在埋头于重建事务时感到隐约的不对劲，玛莎获救那晚之后他再也没找到他精心准备的对戒是一方面，另一方面，是阿尔弗雷德和迪克似乎自那一晚后就再也没出现过了，乔纳森迟也迟没从密苏里州回来。可是他不想让布鲁斯太劳累，普通人类无法接受这种程度的辐射，所以他投入了所有心力，抽不出时间去问一问到底发生了什么。他只是潦草地问过布鲁斯几回，布鲁斯总是告诉他没事的，一切都很好，所以他相信了布鲁斯。布鲁斯能让他压下心头的所有疑虑，玛莎每天的电话也能让他打起精神。他以前并不知道自己如此容易满足，曾经他觉得全世界的人类对他的拥护和爱戴都是理所当然，就连外星球的强大种族对他的畏惧都合乎情理。他有爱他的养父母、和他并肩作战的好朋友、有崇拜和维护他的家人，还有无论发生什么都和他站在一起的爱人，但他总难知足，他觉得自己可以拥有更多。他是最独一无二的人间之神，难道他不是理应拥有这一切吗？可是最近他觉得自己正在变得有所不同，难道是剩下的那一半灵魂变了形于是连带改变了他的思维？

他搞不清楚。

卡尔脱下制服，进入正义大厅之前，他在布鲁斯单独建立的清洗室中最大程度地降低了自己可能会给布鲁斯带去的影响。布鲁斯不能再遭受更多伤害了，这种看不见的尤其不行，在近日来让他困扰的所有惶惑之中，唯独这个念头在他脑海中的存在感最为强烈。等仪器完全探测不到他身上有任何放射性物质后，卡尔才敢放心地进入正义大厅，吵闹声随着被推开的大门愈演愈烈，巴里和哈尔正簇拥在圆桌旁热烈讨论着什么，戴安娜和维克多则迎面向他走来，郑重地和他问了一声好。卡尔对他们点点头，维克多和他擦肩而过时用肩膀亲昵地撞了撞他的举动让他会心一笑。有人在这时发出了一声怪叫，被吸引的卡尔看过去，比利不知何时挤到了哈尔和巴里的中间。

“比利？”卡尔皱皱眉，又舒展开，他很难解释为什么这孩子看到他时露出的笑容让他莫名愧疚。

“怎么啦？”比利蹦跳着跑上前，他对超人的话向来是有求必应的。

“没什么。”卡尔拿拳头轻轻碰了碰比利的肩膀，这是属于男孩间的交流方式，这孩子现在就算不念出魔法咒语，也已经长到他齐肩高的位置了，“就是感觉……感觉好久没看到你了。”

比利做了个鬼脸，嘟囔了一句“说什么呢”，卡尔笑笑没作声，他也不知道自己在说什么。巴里恰巧在这时向他挥了挥手，邀请道：

“巴里从老约翰那儿带来了比萨，你要吃吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”卡尔走向他，比利跟在他身后，“你们在玩什么？”

“我们在打赌比利制造的闪电能不能劈坏这张桌子。”哈尔一手叉着腰，对这件事充满兴致到就像恨不得立刻一睹为快。

“别拿这个开玩笑。”卡尔说是这么说，脸倒也没板起来，“这可是我们正义联盟友爱团结的象征，而且你应该知道蝙蝠侠为了打造它花了多少心思。”

“知道啦知道啦，都听你的！”一旁的比利边做了个鬼脸边挺直腰板对卡尔敬礼，“谁让我是超人先生的头号粉丝呢！”

“你昨天明明说你是蝙蝠侠的头号粉丝啊！”巴里大叫着戳穿了这位倍受宠爱的两面派，“无耻！”

他们叽叽喳喳地跑远，卡尔的视线跟随着他们的身影，直到背影变成很小很小再也看不清的点，卡尔才满足地回头。布鲁斯正一如既往笔直地坐在操控台前，他目不转睛地看着挂在他面前的数块屏幕，世界的局势、政府内部的消息、韦恩集团的机密事务……为了重建大都会，布鲁斯调动了相当大一部分韦恩集团的流动资金，卡尔不知道该怎么感谢他的付出。一个吻？一杯咖啡？这些远远不够，可是他连为布鲁斯准备的戒指都弄丢了，他还能做些什么哄布鲁斯开心呢？卡尔站在布鲁斯身侧几步远的地方，既不敢靠近，又舍不得退远，于是察觉到身旁有异常的布鲁斯回过头，一眼就看出了卡尔的惆怅。

“怎么了？”

布鲁斯微微有些沙哑的声音意味着他又一天一夜没休息了，卡尔顺着布鲁斯关切的问询走上前，他疼惜地搂住布鲁斯，痛恨自己在这种艰难时刻还要让布鲁斯抽出空来抚慰他的多愁善感：

“我不知道，我不记得了，我就是觉得我……我好像差点犯了个错。”

“怎么会？”没想到布鲁斯的脸上立刻露出惊讶，好像克拉克说了什么傻话，“我相信我认识的超人永远不会犯错。”

可是我弄丢了那对本来可以在我们的无名指上戴一辈子的戒指啊——卡尔抿抿嘴，怎么都说不出口，这可是一个秘密惊喜，说出口就会失去它原本的价值。而且大都会在他的眼皮底下消失他始终要承担一部分责任，如果布鲁斯不是专注于保护玛莎而错失了最佳时机的话……还有未来……他不知道，那股奇妙的不对劲又开始纠缠他。他将额头抵住布鲁斯的，语气闷闷不乐：

“万一犯错了怎么办，你说过我无法永远保持正确的。”

“我说过这样的话？”布鲁斯疑惑地往后退开脑袋，卡尔迅疾伸手又将他拉到身前。

“你说过。”卡尔肯定地说，他清楚记得布鲁斯对他说这话的时候，他有多伤心多惶恐，但他转念一想，布鲁斯一定不是真心想伤害他才这么说的。他那么爱自己，他所做的一切都只是为了提醒自己：

“所以万一我真的犯错了……”卡尔小心翼翼地试探，“我是说，你会不会生气？我们是不是又会吵架？布鲁斯，你应该知道我最讨厌的事就是和你吵架。”

转眼之间，从他怀里挣出去的布鲁斯就冷下了脸，卡尔不知道发生了什么，他伸过手，想按照他每次都会做的那样再将他拉回来，但布鲁斯却摇着头越退越远，淡漠和失望从他眼中拂过：

“我们正在吵架，你忘了吗？”布鲁斯疏离的声音变成了锋利的冰锥，每个字都带着能扎破他灵魂的力量：

“我们这一架吵了五年。”

卡尔被动而猛烈抽搐了一下，这才睁开了眼睛。他知道在蝙蝠侠精心安排了所有布局后，软弱地跑来孤独堡垒幻想在漫漫长夜中能得到些许安慰的他注定会面临这个结果。他已经很久没做过这么平静的梦，在他过去无数次的梦里，他只能一次又一次扼住蝙蝠侠的咽喉，逼迫他跪在自己脚边亲吻他的鞋面承认自己错了，他对这些千篇一律的梦境感到厌烦，他甚至不再奢望他的梦里会有除了代表愤怒之外的、其余的东西。今夜他如愿以偿，可这没能让他得到半点安慰，因为他在睁眼的瞬间就忘记了梦境的大部分内容，就像所有他抓不住的东西一样轻易就离他而去了。他仍记得的、仍在意的只剩布鲁斯最后的话和那对没找到的戒指，说起来，他都快忘了这个，那对由他亲自采集的铂打造的戒指到底去哪儿了？它和布鲁斯对他的爱一起凭空消失了五年……五年。是啊，五年了，他们吵了五年，布鲁斯仍未向他道歉，他们的争执不知何时才能落幕。

他再次躺下，闭上眼睛，他多么想回到刚才的画面里，问问布鲁斯为什么还不肯向他道歉？难道布鲁斯一点都不为这被浪费的五年心痛吗？他可真是个混蛋！卡尔真的想回到梦里去肆意地宣泄他的怨恨，他也是真的需要那个混蛋。然而幻象已经破碎，仅剩一半的灵魂也被留在了那里，他抓不住那个人，探寻不到他的踪迹，现在，只有如死寂一般的沉默在他身边流淌。有一个万分相似却又完全不同的心跳声在他耳边，它不属于他，也许有一天它会属于那个男人拼尽全力想要复活的超人，也许不会，想到这点，卡尔在刹那间对另一个维度的自己凭空生出一种嫉妒。他屏息凝神，嫉妒之后，悲哀宛如劈啪作响的火焰灼痛了他的五脏六腑。灼烧带来的痛楚在他身体里四处逃窜。卡尔捶打起自己的胸口，大口呼吸。他从床上滚下来，踉踉跄跄地冲出了堡垒。太阳仍未从地平线上升起，风雪将他的情绪和思维完全冻结，卡尔茫然四顾，迷惘地跌坐在空落的堡垒前，明明他已经拥有了这个世界，这一刻，他却感觉自己已被这个世界忘却。他在困顿之中挣扎，分不清自己是从虚幻的梦境回到了真正的现实，还是从他曾触手可及的现实来到了冰冷彻骨的梦境。


	14. Chapter 14

十四.

“反抗军到底藏在哪？”

戴安娜收紧套索，拢眉注视着闭紧双眼以用力抵抗吐露真言的布鲁斯。她倒是没抱什么希望，只是连日观察下来，两个蝙蝠侠在很多方面都有着微妙的不同，在他们身旁播放着的旧日影像则在持续消耗着她的耐心，在卡尔被他带着跑了几个地方仍然一无所获之后，戴安娜觉得未必不可再次尝试一下最原始的方式。

“我一来到这儿就被……”布鲁斯龇着牙齿，切肤的灼痛感让他很难说出完整的句子，不管对疼痛的耐受力有多高，几乎要勒进他身体之中的套索带来的痛苦不可小觑。此时此刻，布鲁斯只得庆幸至少来到这里之前，他已经对亚马逊公主神秘的武器做了全面研究，“被超人抓捕了……”

他慌慌张张被拉进这个世界，两手空空地在韦恩庄园被类魔逮捕，这个是已然发生的既定事实。去除掉不可被提及的关键部分后，这的的确确就是一句可以安全吐出来的真话，他不算说谎，他只是没有说出全部的过程而已。

戴安娜预料到了这个结果，但她还是很不满意，她往前扯了扯，被缚住的布鲁斯跟着这力量踉跄跪倒在地。金光闪闪的绳索让布鲁斯的面目愈发扭曲，套索的另一头在戴安娜手上又被轻巧地绕进了一圈，布鲁斯被向前拖拽着，两人之间的距离缩短，天神的气势也随之在近距离间更加迫人：

“弄清楚蝙蝠侠在哪儿了吗？”

“我不知道……”

这是个很好回答的问题，答案脱口而出，灼心的痛感因他的诚实减弱了几分。与此同时，布鲁斯开始相信比起想干净利落解决问题，亚马逊公主更像是在拿他取乐，毫无疑问，折磨他是个能抵消蝙蝠侠所带来的挫败感的好办法。

“还有谁在帮助你？”戴安娜又轻轻一拉，原本就只是勉强跪着的布鲁斯瞬间栽倒，布鲁斯没做任何挣扎，套索上附加的力量反而为他提供了一些支撑，他维持着被扯倒时的姿势不自然地侧躺着，脑子里飞快地闪过各种答案。谁在帮助他？巴里，维克多，或是哈尔，卢瑟……不，严格意义上来说，这些天一直在背后真正帮助他的其实是这个世界的蝙蝠侠，他算好了许许多多的关键步骤，依靠和自己之间跨维度的默契将一切串联了起来，然后用最隐蔽的方法确保他不被超人所伤。

“蝙蝠侠……”布鲁斯从喉咙口挤出声音，没有任何欺骗的成分，这就是布鲁斯心中所想、是真言套索所能得到的最真实的答案。

随着一声咒骂，戴安娜抽回了绳索，布鲁斯跟着那力道又被拖拽了一小段距离后才重获自由。他抚抚手臂，爬起来的过程中，他用余光看到戴安娜将套索重新别回了腰间。他的抵抗和真言套索的“失效”让戴安娜怒形于色，除了用以向超人宣示她也可以主宰一切（包括蝙蝠侠的生命）外，自己已经失去了最开始的大部分作用，事已至此，布鲁斯清楚自己必须尽快换一种姿态：

“我很抱歉，这也不是我所期望得到的结果，”布鲁斯缩起肩膀，目光从坚定变得飘忽，就算只是片刻，他也得尽可能让戴安娜看出他对神仍心怀畏惧，现实让他迷茫而焦躁：“我比谁都想找到蝙蝠侠。”

“我没超人那么好愚弄！”

戴安娜在低吼中抬手扣住了布鲁斯的脖子，被紧紧钳住下巴按到操控台前的布鲁斯错觉以为自己的颌骨会被这惊人的力量捏碎： 

“卡尔，”戴安娜扭过布鲁斯的脑袋，将他的侧脸摁在冰凉的台面上，而后她看向某处，想要传递信息的对象无比明确：

“如果找不到蝙蝠侠，我建议你把他的头割下来，然后让全世界看看到底是谁取得了最终的胜利。”

“不需要你来教我怎么做。”

超人的声音很快传来，即使超人不在此处，布鲁斯也能感受到这无形的对峙带来的阴沉感正穿透堡垒而来。

“确实，”戴安娜的手指在这种藐视而不屑的论调中再次紧了紧，难以挣脱的布鲁斯听见她嗤笑了一声，她认为自己有必要提醒超人，到底是谁给他的强大支持才让他坐到如今这个位置上的：

“因为必要的时候我会亲自动手。”

戴安娜说完后便将布鲁斯随意地扔到了地上，布鲁斯揉揉下巴，目送着戴安娜大步伐地离开了孤独堡垒。他知道戴安娜的忍耐就快到达极限，她和超人一样都太过强大，所以更容易在不经意间就把事情做得没有任何挽回余地，届时，自己将会和那位蝙蝠侠一样成为她用以向超人炫耀权力的工具。布鲁斯没法为自己又一次拖延了时间感到庆幸，他喘了口气，从地上爬起来，顾不上整理衣服，他便看向了戴安娜方才看向的方位：

“我想去看看玛莎。” 

“就算没有线索，我也想去看看她。”

第一遍没有得到回应，于是布鲁斯更大声地说了一次。他和超人似乎已经习惯了这种模式，他对超人提出请求，超人在不情愿中接受，这和他最初设想过的、被超人抓捕后会遇到的情况有些出入。征服一个被全世界视为强者的人显然是超人一直以来在追求的事，但十天下来，超人看起来已经不再像布鲁斯初见他时那样对所谓的胜利满怀自信了。也许超人那片桀骜的灵魂正在坍塌，布鲁斯无法擅自揣测原因，超人和神奇女侠之间的矛盾正因自己的存在变得明晰，局势越来越变幻莫测，蝙蝠侠所有的努力都起到了效果。但无论是哪种，事情正在变得对他有利。

安静地等了一会儿后，堡垒的门随着被卷进的风雪再次打开了。

卡尔发现自己长久以来的痛苦在踩上斯莫威尔的泥土时变得细碎而扁平。蝙蝠侠引诱他走过一个又一个过往时，他还尚未有如此明显的感受，但此刻，当他时隔已久再次身处被厚重的死寂环绕的肯特农场，看着单膝跪在玛莎墓碑前的布鲁斯•韦恩，看着他那悲痛的侧脸，看着他的手抚过玛莎的名字，哀思将他的仇恨悄然变成了零星的碎片，接着在无用的抵触中失去了自我，最后变得不再受他控制。这很不正常，可是在玛莎和乔纳森面前，他不在乎自己此刻是否正常。

“说说玛莎。”他垂下头颅，视线停在玛莎的名字上。他的口气出奇的冷静，这是个恰当的话题，蝙蝠侠带他来到了这儿，那他就理应聊聊玛莎。

“很多年里，她都独自一人生活在这里，你……那位超人总是离开很久才回来，每当那时，只有达斯提能够陪伴在玛莎身边。”布鲁斯像是回忆起什么，和克拉克•肯特有关的所有资料就这么一股脑翻涌上来，他笑了笑，从跪着变作盘腿坐着，他在屈起膝盖跪下前就发现那一小片泥土有翻新过的痕迹，直觉告诉他在超人面前翻开不是好主意，所以他选择坐在上头，将这痕迹掩饰过去。他以一副闲适的姿态将脑袋轻轻搭靠到墓碑上，而后对眼前那张已然不同的脸孔自然地说道：

“对了，达斯提是他们一家养的牧羊犬，大概已经十岁了。它很聪明，每当有陌生人靠近屋子，它就会对来者发出警告。有时候我远远站在屋子对面想要看看玛莎，达斯提都会警觉地朝我所在的方向不停狂吠。”超人下葬后，他就变成了克拉克•肯特过往人生的旁观者，在所有不甚清晰的监控录像、照片、新闻报道以及邻居和老师们的口述中深入认识了这个男孩。这很遗憾，也很冒犯，可这是布鲁斯为数不多能够认清自己到底犯了多大错误的方式。他真的希望不久之后，他能有机会听克拉克亲自说说他那神秘而沉重的过去。

他相信这一天很快就会到来。

“她独立而坚强，乔纳森过世后，除了打理农场之外，她还会在离家不远的餐厅打一些零工，儿子是超人并没有改变她的生活。”布鲁斯朝墓碑挨得更近，眼里满是歉疚，“但她现在已经不住在这儿了，我来到这儿的前几天，银行强行收回了她的房子，她只得带着达斯提被迫搬家，现在租住在小镇附近的老式公寓里。我正打算通过房产经纪想把她转移去更好也更便宜的环境，但她似乎不太信任天上掉下来的馅饼。超人的离开对她的打击很大，上一次看望她时，她正在门前一个人把纸箱搬上卡车，没人搭把手，达斯提也很失落，那天她的脸色很差，还一直在咳嗽。”

卡尔的脸色在布鲁斯的讲述中阴郁下来，他能想象孤身一人的玛莎经历的所有凄苦，而这无疑是最能触怒他的部分：

“你应该保护好她！”

“我知道。”布鲁斯抬眼往卡尔脸上看了看，至少，除了蝙蝠侠外，仍然还有其他能让超人的情绪出现波动的事物。

“保护好她！”卡尔像是很不满意布鲁斯的淡然，他提高音量，又吼了一句，“这是你的责任！”

“不仅是责任。”布鲁斯已经不再会被卡尔的阴晴不定威慑到了，他塌下肩膀，更像是陷入了自己的世界，“更是我对克拉克•肯特的承诺。”

对早已将克拉克这个身份踩碎的超人倾诉这些毫无意义，但是为什么不可以呢？没人再愿意和超人好好聊聊了，他们更习惯直接对他唯命是从，接受他的指令、像机器人一样完成每一件任务。巴里说超人需要有个人好好和他聊聊，后来哈尔也这么说了，可是唯一能胜任这个角色的人却因背负着太多而无法现身。所以，为什么不可以呢？

“虚伪。”卡尔的脸色重归平静，布鲁斯在心里发笑，他甚至不知道超人这句话是在指责谁。面对玛莎，他们都是难以得到救赎的罪人。

“说说超人。”卡尔很快又命令道，眼见布鲁斯抿着嘴露出一些反感，卡尔反而更想逼迫他这么做：

“我让你说说超人！”

布鲁斯于是淡淡瞟了他一眼：

“他很孤独。”

你也一样。

“我找到了一些他以前学校的老师和同学，打听到他从小在学校就是个异类，他会在大家好好上着课的时候莫名其妙跑出去，跑到杂物间把自己锁起来。他周围的东西会变得很烫，他所拥有的能力让他又呆又孤僻——至少在别人眼中是这样，久而久之，那些不愿了解真相也不够包容的父母就开始禁止自己的孩子和他做朋友。我想这状况持续了非常非常久，我在二十多年前的报纸中找到一篇学校大巴侧翻坠河、学生们却毫发无损奇迹般全部生还的新闻，恰巧那正是克拉克•肯特所在的班级，我猜那是他第一次用自己的能力来拯救生命。可是这并没有让他的处境变得更好。霸凌和排斥依旧与他如影随形，或者说，愈演愈烈。”

“超人十七岁的时候，乔纳森在龙卷风中丧生，听说在那之前，他正和他的父母为了要不要去参军的事吵了好几天。在那之后，他便离开了斯莫威尔，开始了自己孤独的旅行。我能搜集到的资料不多，我只知道他做过很多份工作，加油站，酒馆，餐厅，捕鱼工……也是那段期间，陆续有媒体开始报道有一个神秘的男人总是会在出其不意的时刻救人于水火之中，很多记者跟踪报道了这个神秘人，想要挖掘出相关信息制造一个大新闻，最后全都一无所获。没人找得到他，也可能有人出于保护他的目的隐藏了他的信息，我唯一能确定的就是，在氪星飞船进攻地球之前，他一直在压抑和克制自己的能力，他为了人类亲手终结了他的族人，而我却在那时误会了他。”

“人们憎恨超人。”卡尔沉吟着开口，他已经不在乎那些憎恨的声音了，他可以让它们随时消失，或是用各种手段改变他们的看法。他能承受这一切，但那个超人显然不行，甚至妄想用无谓的牺牲来换得人们的接纳。布鲁斯的叙述很平淡，没什么太多的私人感情存在，卡尔却渐渐对自己的同位体升腾出一种怜悯。可怜而可悲的家伙，为什么要浪费上天赋予你的能力？如果可以，他会把他丢进太阳，让他活过来，好好问问他，软弱的忍让真的值得吗？

“曾经是。”布鲁斯轻轻闭上了眼睛，“现在，人们都在祈盼他能够回来。这个世界需要超人。”

“我很高兴你有这样的觉悟。” 

“对你们来说，最严重的状态就是细胞陷入沉睡而不会完全死亡，对吗？”布鲁斯重新睁开眼睛，带着希冀望向超人，“除了黄太阳光以外，如果我施加一些强大能源的刺激，能不能帮助他醒过来？”

“那恐怕会是你没法承受的能量。”卡尔眯起眼睛，“别显得自己很伟大，你不过也是在做一些单方面决定他人生死的事。”

面对卡尔的嘲讽，布鲁斯无动于衷，他不会再被任何来自于不同超人的行为或言论动摇了：

“可是他想回来，回到这个世界。”

“你甚至不了解他！”卡尔又气又笑，他可是在对这个自不量力的蝙蝠侠做出好意的提醒，普通人类根本不可能承受能够唤醒超人细胞的能量冲击，但布鲁斯•韦恩永远不会领他的情，“你怎么会知道他想要什么？”

“因为我知道他不会忍心把玛莎一个人孤零零地丢下。”布鲁斯垂下眼睫，罕见地与超人争辩起来，他得让他知道不是所有世界都和他正掌控的这个世界一样，仍有无数未知世界充满着希望和热爱，就像他在超人睡去前从他眼中看到的那样：

“我知道他爱地球，他爱玛莎，爱所有被他保护着的人类，他不在乎这到底值不值得。所以我觉得这会是他想要的。”

细碎的痛苦在布鲁斯低柔的声音中变得愈发虚渺，卡尔知道他认识的蝙蝠侠永远也不会这么想、更不可能对他说出这句话。他开始怀疑自己既然比谁都清楚所有问题的答案，为什么总还是要执著地一次次去撕开那道伤疤？

“或者你能告诉我，超人想要什么。”布鲁斯和卡尔的视线汇集在一起：

“你想要什么？”

布鲁斯的手暗示性地再次轻抚过玛莎的名字，他紧紧盯着卡尔，不放过他眼里任何一丝波澜。头一次，布鲁斯头一次看到那片灵魂和那抹蓝色之中的愤怒不见了，卡尔努力压抑面色上波动的情绪，他应该转身就走或是拧断布鲁斯•韦恩的脖子让他闭上嘴别自作聪明，这是正确的选项，这是如今的超人该做的事，但是，但是……当他压下颤抖再次开口，他的强硬褪去了，而带着罕见情感的心里话就这样脱口而出：

“我想要玛莎和乔纳森回来。”

“还有呢？”一定不止这些。来吧，超人，别把自己的灵魂藏起来，克拉克•肯特也许就被禁锢在那片灵魂之下。那些主观的臆想差一点脱口而出，布鲁斯多么想让卡尔知道蝙蝠侠仍在等待克拉克•肯特回来，因为他也是如此，这是他和另一个蝙蝠侠自始至终都在坚持的事。这绝不是无谓的执著，蝙蝠侠无言的努力包含了太多，超人不会感受不到。

他怎么可能感受不到？

“……你该回去了。”

“超人，”布鲁斯轻叹着气，边拍着裤子上的泥土边站了起来，“我们原本可以成为朋友。”

卡尔闭上了眼睛。再睁开时，布鲁斯看到卡尔的瞳孔变成了一种黯淡的灰蓝色，那里头没有任何生气和光彩，有的只是无尽的落寞和迷惘。

刚一回到北极，布鲁斯就察觉到正义大厅里的气氛和往常不太一样。黄色的光圈远远向超人飞来，布鲁斯被超级士兵带着往后方走的同时还不忘不停扭头查看发生了什么。塞尼斯托在超人的耳边低语，戴安娜怒气冲冲地在一旁冲超人吼了一句“你说过亚瑟•库瑞会支持你的政权！”——亚瑟怎么了？布鲁斯闪过一些预感，这才是第十天，离他和反抗军约定的日子还有四天，但如果计划有变……他摸向仍存放在外套口袋中的压缩饼干，希望卢瑟留给他的正是他需要的东西。

“向陆地发起宣战的是奥姆！”卡尔推开差点就想撞到他身前的戴安娜，神情同样躁怒，“恐怕他在允诺我的时候没想到他会连自己的政权都没能守住。”

“谁他妈在乎那对兄弟的破事！”戴安娜反手拔出了背上的剑，奥姆所宣战的可是整片大陆包括与世隔绝的天堂岛，这对她来说是赤裸裸的挑衅，她已经迫不及待要去会一会海王那个不知天高地厚的弟弟了：

“塞尼斯托，”她握住剑，对塞尼斯托下令道，“把布鲁斯•韦恩带去超级监狱，你负责看守。”

“不，塞尼斯托，你负责把他带在身边。”

超人的声音陡然一凛，原本想前往布鲁斯牢房的塞尼斯托收回了脚。

“一旦开战，他一定会趁乱逃跑，”戴安娜咬住牙根对卡尔冷笑，“超人，如果你是想给他制造一个离开的机会，我将有权决定你是否能继续胜任这个统治者的位置。”

“我从没有相信过他那套来到这里以后就被抓住的说辞，我知道你也一样。给他制造我们无暇分身的错觉，然后将前来帮助他的反抗军一网打尽，塞尼斯托，我想你可以完成这个任务。”

塞尼斯托不动声色地站到了超人身侧，神态轻松地回答道：

“当然。”

“他不是自愿留在这儿成为蝙蝠侠的傀儡，你应该很清楚这一点。”在戴安娜又要和他争论之前，超人飘起了一些，他不容辩驳地俯视戴安娜，令人敬畏的威严在大厅里蔓延：“他想要回到他的世界，就不可能一直藏在反抗军的堡垒之中。只要他逃脱，他就一定会去找蝙蝠侠，而我可以随时随地追踪到他的位置。”

“就这样吧。”卡尔说得不无道理，戴安娜也就不想把时间浪费在这件事上，“把他带来，跟上我们。”

超人和神奇女侠一前一后飞出正义大厅，塞尼斯托则立刻转头去了那个傀儡的牢房。不管其他人怎么看待，在塞尼斯托眼里他就是这样一个碍事的存在。超级士兵替他打开牢门，正盘腿坐在床上啃着什么东西的布鲁斯先是愣了愣，然后对这位“陌生人”友善地笑了笑：

“呃……咳，饼干，”他对塞尼斯托举起了还剩一小口的饼干，一脸被噎到了的窘迫，“咳……要来一块……”

“闭上你的嘴，安静呆着。”

可笑的小丑。想起因他的到来才丧失了超人的信任继而又被剥夺灯戒的哈尔，塞尼斯托语气不善地警告他，在超级士兵再次拷紧他后用能量罩将他托了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帮奥姆实现一把子梦想该扔回给人类的垃圾还是得扔啊！  
> 最后三章我会一次性完结，再等一下下哦


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比起不想标预警，这个故事对我来说更像是不知道怎么标预警，为了尽量减少可能出现的不愉快，希望可以看完这段废话再决定要不要看完以及要不要收本——  
> 不义的世界，写单纯的P达不溜P确实是很辣的，最开始我也曾想过要写一些非常……呃……OVER的剧情？后来这些构想随着故事的发展渐渐消失了，就像那个令人惶恐畏惧的不义超慢慢慢慢消失了一部分。因为当我最初和朋友聊天，讨论最后不义超要不要放本蝙走的时候，朋友说“不义超不可能轻易放他走因为他已经癫狂了”，于是这提醒了我，我转而从这个角度开始思考，我想到本蝙并不是他一直无法放手的那个蝙蝠侠，本蝙对他来说甚至不是一个可以弥补遗憾的机会，他把所有的痛苦都投射在一个人身上，那个人对他来说是独一无二的、不可取替的。我一直觉得不义超也不真的是通常的P达不溜P里那个似乎满脑子只想用暴力来伤害蝙蝠侠的超人，当地球和人类收到外来的威胁时，他依然会站出来保护它们，当他和蝙蝠侠不得不并肩作战时，他也依然会第一时间保护他；他能坐到统治者的位置上，不仅仅是因为他拥有强大的力量，他也拥有无上的智慧，拥有高明的手段，但同时，他也是玛莎口中的那个“受惊的孩子”，他有迷茫，有自己难以释怀的痛苦。所以故事的走向也随之改变了，加上不义故事里有很多角色都让我觉得矛盾而有趣，我便通过我自己的视角把他们描写了出来。  
> 至于不义蝙，总有人说他太固执、也见过很荒谬的、评价他不温柔的言论，然而不义的故事里，实在有太多太多展现他温柔的细节了——他总说他失去了他的朋友克拉克，自己非常想念他；他一直很遗憾自己没能救他；在不义超闯进反抗军基地的紧要关头，被不义超打伤的蝙蝠侠依然执著地喊超人克拉克，他对克拉克说我很抱歉小丑对你做的事，你失去了太多太多；当蝙蝠侠依靠把超人传送出去才得以脱身，愤怒的不义超满心想的是“找到他！找到蝙蝠侠！”……整个故事的构想始于此处。我是先写完了结局，然后再从头开始讲述这个故事的。至于HE和BE，我自己的想法是不能简单地用两个人有没有在一起来判定，对我来说，如果不义蝙找回了克拉克，哪怕只是克拉克的一小片灵魂，就已经是最大程度的圆满了。当然，对我自己来说，最遗憾的地方在于直到最后，不义蝙也认为超人想杀了他，超人无比憎恨他，本蝙的到来所造成的结果意外又不那么意外，但无论如何，他再也无法看到这个结果了。  
> 这个故事的爱情线可能没那么明确，想探讨的也很多，本蝙的勇气，不义蝙的坚毅，蝙蝠侠身上那些无论在哪个世界都不会改变的本质，不义超的挣扎和迷惘，各个角色的选择……如果有人看完可以抛开一些对不义超的偏见更深入地了解他、如果有人能不再一味地指责不义蝙的做法，我就会感觉自己算是有得到一些些些额外的收获（双手合十），谢谢谢谢谢谢真的谢谢你们看完了它。

十五.

布鲁斯紧盯着远处海平面上那道身姿，浅金色的头发在月光下印衬得他格外高贵，即使隔着很远一段距离，布鲁斯也能依稀辨别对方身上正发出幽幽的金色灿光。他完全不认识的这位海底首领正骑着远古巨兽悬停于海面，来自海洋深处的军队在他身后整齐排列，气势完全不输陆地上的超级军队。布鲁斯在塞尼斯托身侧观察着局势，这位从长相到武器对他而言都极其陌生的亚特兰蒂斯人不是他在资料中所了解到的亚瑟•库瑞。但此时此刻，海岸线旁连绵成山的海底垃圾已经替他传达了他浮上陆面的来意，人类对海洋犯下的罪孽赤裸裸地展示在他们眼前，也许那些神祇对此不屑一顾，但布鲁斯不免对被直观展示的恶劣海洋环境暗自心惊。

“奥姆，上一次你的哥哥为了一头鲸鱼付出了惨烈的代价，你现在是想重蹈覆辙？”

超人率先开口，语气里不无对宣战者的轻蔑。这让布鲁斯立刻知晓了对方的身份。他无法猜测这是亚瑟和巴里计划的一部分还是出现了什么意外，他被禁锢在能量罩中，虽说从饼干中找到的超级药丸已经开始起效，但面对超自然的力量，无法稳操胜券的布鲁斯并不打算轻举妄动。

“他屈服于你是整个亚特兰蒂斯的耻辱。”奥姆高举着手中银色的武器，目光坚毅，颇有王者风范，“而你不该保护这些肮脏的人类！”

超人看起来一点也不在乎亚特兰蒂斯送回陆地的垃圾山，“这是我统治的星球！向人类世界宣战，等同于向我宣战！”

“那就开战吧！”奥姆同样带着不可小觑的自傲，这是他向亚特兰蒂斯人民证明他才有资格成为七海之王的好机会，当那个混血的杂种松口说如果他可以成功挑战超人的政权他就会把王位拱手相让时，愿意跟着他一起出征的士兵让他信心大增。长久以来，对于人类的滥捕滥杀和肆意投放垃圾等种种行为苦不堪言的亚特兰蒂斯人民越来越渴望通过战争解决这个问题，无论陆地上现在到底由谁统治，都无法改变狂妄自大的人类必须为恶行付出代价的事实。

“奥姆，”戴安娜警告道，“你应该知道向神族宣战的后果！”

随着戴安娜的话，布鲁斯也跟着转头望了望。亚马逊战士正举着盾牌以防御姿势列在他们身后，在巴里对他简要介绍过上一次亚特兰蒂斯和陆地之间的战争后，布鲁斯大概能猜到这次宣战会造成什么样的后果。这并不是他所希望的，地球不需要再有更多战争了，尽管面色平静，但他开始有些焦躁不安。计划完全不在他的预想之内，他现在只能希冀对于这个插曲，巴里他们也许还有另外的应对方式。

“后果就是人类终将付出代价！”

滔天的巨浪随着奥姆的号令刹那间涌向海岸线，卡尔和戴安娜向后飞出距离，低空的类魔则被瞬间卷进了汹涌的海浪中。塞尼斯托碍于布鲁斯的存在，只得选择往后撤退以避免被由神力操控的海浪波及。他正想叫一列超级士兵来负责看住布鲁斯自己上前迎战，一道金红色的光柱猝然撞向了他们。准确地说，来者只是目的明确地撞向了塞尼斯托。躲闪不及的塞尼斯托和布鲁斯双双撞向了海滩上的巨石，附近的超级士兵和类魔立刻被掉出能量罩的布鲁斯吸引，但不等它们一拥而上，还没能好好从地上爬起来的布鲁斯直接凭臂力扯断了手铐而后分外勇猛地挥拳打向了同样狼狈的塞尼斯托。

“超——”

绿色的斧头还未落到布鲁斯头上，立刻翻身滚开的布鲁斯又踹倒了已经跑到他身边的两名士兵。超级药丸在他体内沉淀一段时间后的效果比他预想中还要完美，他一边通过巴里的喊声确认超人正在高耸浪花的另一头和海怪酣战，一边跳到半空拽住了一只类魔并丢到后方飞向他的另一只类魔身上。他并不打算在这里和他们周旋太久，超人或是神奇女侠想要转头制服他不过是分秒之间的事。巴里抱着塞尼斯托径直冲向又升高了一层的恐怖水浪，维克多的声音和数道激光一齐在他后方出现：

“布鲁斯！这儿！”

子弹从四面八方杂乱无章地飞向他们，维克多轰开一圈类魔，更多的超级士兵又前赴后继向他扑过来。布鲁斯抓紧时机爬到上坡，然后在两只类魔俯身飞向他时主动跳了上去。他一左一右分别抓着两只类魔的后肢随着惯性将自己荡向了维克多。落地之前，他踢开了已经拉住维克多的左臂想要将它拖走的类魔，眼见上一波冲下来的海浪即将拍向他们，维克多在这混乱之中开启了爆音通道——

“蝙蝠侠！”

扯断一条巨型章鱼足才挣脱出来的戴安娜在远远看到那团红色对塞尼斯托开展攻击时便知道事情不妙，她当然不会认为今天的一切是缘于亚瑟派出奥姆来帮助蝙蝠侠逃脱，但醉心于和奥姆周旋的卡尔没听到水幕边的另一场战斗？她无论如何都不信。愤怒促使她暂时放弃了眼前的战斗转而跃向卡尔，她抛出绳索，正准备好好向超人讨个说法，将一头座头鲸用力扔进海里的卡尔迅速而利落地接住了挥向他的金色绳索：

“蝙蝠侠的事我自己会处理！”卡尔相当清楚戴安娜要和他说什么，他在震怒中反拖住戴安娜飞向上空，神的愤怒难以控制，他也一样，他的决定不需要亚马逊公主来对他指手画脚，“如果你想让天堂岛颜面扫地，我不介意和奥姆一起先和你们打一架！”

他松开手，戴安娜随着重力在空中踉跄地下跌了一段距离，又一条章鱼足趁势甩向她，而轻松飞离攻击范围的卡尔飞向更高的位置滞留了几秒。在确认他熟悉的心跳消失在附近后，他才转过身，再次俯身快速飞向骑坐在沧龙之上的奥姆。

漫长的十天后，布鲁斯终于又一次回到了他最初来到这个世界时踏入的地方，巴里向他简单解释了亚瑟和奥姆之间复杂的关系，他得知奥姆和同母异父的哥哥一直就是否要向陆地开战的事情争论不已。当亚瑟对特地前往亚特兰蒂斯的超人允诺会支持他的政权，认为他没资格坐上王座的奥姆和他爆发了更激烈的争端。于是当亚瑟接到巴里和维克多的请求后，他便认为这是让奥姆明白自己上一次的撤退，是为了保护亚特兰蒂斯的人民才做出如此决定的好时机。战争并不会扩大，在恰当的时候，亚瑟会以七海之王的名义勒令奥姆撤军，这样一来，他就不算违背他对超人的承诺。这是个相当周全的计划，布鲁斯遗憾于自己没法向亚瑟•库瑞当面道谢。幽深的铅矿内还是那样死气沉沉，危急之中带他逃离的巴里和维克多看起来依旧一筹莫展，但不同的是，当巴里带着他来到控制中心，屏幕上熟悉的脸让他精神一振：

“很高兴再见到你，”卢瑟轻点下颌，“我想，压缩饼干已经在合适的时机发挥了它的效用。”

“非常感谢。”布鲁斯对卢瑟郑重道谢，“如果没有它，很难想象我们能不能这么顺利地离开。”

但其实，布鲁斯隐约认为这一次无论有没有超级药丸的帮助，他都能从超人身边逃离，而且这和上一次哈莉带他离开时的情况完全不同。那短短的几分钟里，超人始终没有露面，他想起超人对他说，他该回去了，但此时此刻，他没有太多时间去深究这些。

“你敢相信吗？卢瑟居然一直在和蝙蝠侠合作！”对于一直以拥护超级政权的姿态站在超人阵营的卢瑟主动联系他们这件事，巴里直到现在都不敢完全相信——起初是必要的怀疑，其后是对他和蝙蝠侠能将这秘密隐藏得如此之深的感叹，“他通过秘密频道联系上了维克多，这是只有布鲁斯才有权限使用的信号段！他告诉我们你有危险，不管营救计划是什么都必须提前实施。”

没有花费太多的时间解释前因后果，卢瑟看向布鲁斯，把最需要他了解的部分告知于他：

“是蝙蝠侠设计的跨维度传送装置将你带来了这里，然而不幸的是，这并不是我们的原计划。直到他失踪前——也就是两个月前，这个装置所能做到的仅仅只是将能量源锁定在你身上然后将你的画面传输回来。”

卢瑟顿了顿，尽可能掩藏不合时宜的忧心忡忡，“但蝙蝠侠知道他没有更多的时间了，他的身体状况很糟糕，没有足够的休息，伤口迟迟无法愈合。猛禽小队被捕后，哈莉退出了，我认为蝙蝠侠是为了避免超人怀疑我，才选择独自一人全力投入了对装置的持续开发。不管你能不能被成功传送，我想他都做了充足的准备。压缩饼干也是来自他的留言，他嘱托我，如果能见到一模一样的蝙蝠侠，一定要想办法将仅剩的超级药丸送到你手上。”

也许超级药丸只是备用计划之一，就像那些照片，那些指引他前往的线索，那些自己想要去查探一番的旧址。蝙蝠侠无法准确预料每一项准备带来的后果，但他对超人的了解是他制定所有备用计划的基准，然后，意外又不那么意外的，他的计划成功了。

他会为此感到欣慰吗？

时间紧迫，布鲁斯忽略掉目前不必要的疑惑，抓住关键信息继续问道，“那是个怎样的装置？”

“原型机相当庞大，几乎是宇宙跑步机的二十倍。重要的是，宇宙跑步机不需要巨大的能量场，巴里可以通过自身的神速力进入时空维度。”说到这里，卢瑟眉眼间闪过忧虑，“而跨维度传送装置需要巨大的能量磁场来打开时空通道，我们甚至连如何安全做到这一点都还在测试阶段，初代机因为无法承受过大的能量冲击在第一次启动试验时爆炸了。”

“我明白了。”布鲁斯立刻接话，“我想我被巴里带来的那天，时空维度是依靠巴里才打开的，蝙蝠侠所做的只是通过装置在同一时间完成了传送的功能。”

“什么？等等，”安静听着的巴里和维克多对视一眼，“所以他那天才会联系我，要我找你……”

“如果成功了，他理应会出现，他完全可以呼叫我，让我把他带回来……”安静听着的维克多和巴里对视一眼，也许他们永远无法完全了解蝙蝠侠，但一起经历了种种磨难，他们至少能猜到正常情况下蝙蝠侠会做什么：

“他到底会在哪儿……”

着急低语着的两人齐刷刷看着布鲁斯，希望他能给出一个答案。布鲁斯静下心来，仔细回忆着这些天来去过的地方，他把那些更像是为了保护他才做出安排筛出去，这其中一定有些地方是蝙蝠侠都不曾预料到的意外；而后，无关的细节沉底，重要的线索浮现：干燥低温的环境，具备有效的能源输送和一切设备支持，还必须是一个足够隐蔽的，不会引起超人怀疑的空间……布鲁斯回想着在他得到的所有线索中蝙蝠侠最后一次真正露面的地方……

“正义大厅。”

布鲁斯急切地拉住巴里，“我需要维克多立刻带我去正义大厅。”

当理清头绪、带着明确的目标再次进入正义大厅，搜寻隐藏入口的位置就变得分外简单。为了不在没有铅涂层的地方停留得太久以至于招来类魔或是超人，布鲁斯在出发前将他检阅过的庞大监控快速做了一遍梳理，偌大的正义大厅某个不起眼的监控死角也就此浮出水面。他们没有那么多的时间在这里打转了，既然按照巴里和维克多所说、正义大厅的布局和维护全都交由蝙蝠侠一人处理，那终端直接连通到地下的线路就是地面上最容易找到的突破点。第二次来到这里时，布鲁斯终于确认这里的体表温度的确比其他地方要低得多，布鲁斯顺着这五年里蝙蝠侠完成工作后从画面中离开的路线，从他曾站立的位置小心往后退，大约三十步后，布鲁斯停下了。蝙蝠侠偶尔会在这个摄像头所能照到的边缘位置停留，它和下一个摄像头的监控角度并非完全贴合，圆桌的一角被切断在画面的间隔中。布鲁斯曾以为，偶尔会在这儿稍作停留的蝙蝠侠只是和超人一样，每当靠近这张刻印着裂痕的圆桌时会短暂地回忆起什么。他匍匐下去，将头探到桌子底下敲了敲，超级药丸仍在发挥效力，被升级的听觉敏锐查探到地面之下带着些微振动感的回声……

“这儿！”布鲁斯在桌子底下呼唤着维克多和巴里，他往前爬向圆桌下方的支撑柱，跟着摸到了一道裂痕，依照桌面上那道人为裂痕的位置来看，这很容易被误认为是超人锤向圆桌之时震动的余波造成的损伤。但只有细细用指腹触摸，才能辨认出那道很容易被忽视的痕迹实际上平整而光滑。布鲁斯脑中闪过了一个不切实际的想法——或许也并不算不切实际，将通往地下的隐蔽入口藏在所有人的眼皮底下，确实是只有蝙蝠侠才敢设计的方案。

布鲁斯的手顺着那道痕迹慢慢从柱体的底部往上游走，他尽可能让自己的手掌紧紧贴住柱体的每一个地方，他愈发确信超人在盛怒之下劈出的裂痕只不过是因为恰巧触及了圆桌下方本就有缝隙的部位——这张圆桌所用的材料的确是坚不可摧的，而能打开它的钥匙一定只掌握在蝙蝠侠的“手上”。

不知道是哪个具体的位置，也不知道是整个掌纹还是某根手指的指纹终于嵌合了开关，布鲁斯在一阵细小的机械运转声中敏捷地往后爬开，分开的支撑柱顺着嵌在桌面下的轨道无声向两边滑开，而它所承托的桌面没有受到任何影响，仍然稳稳地在上方遮蔽着监控。十秒钟后，圆桌之下一个只能容纳一人进入的入口展现在他们眼前。

“天……”纵使认识了蝙蝠侠这么多年，巴里依然会为他的天才感叹不已。时间有限，他抓着维克多和布鲁斯，在入口撑开到最大限度又向内合拢之时，带着他们一起跳了下去。维克多身上发出的亮光指引着他们沿着唯一的通道前进，走到尽头时，和大厅中的会议桌看起来材质相同的门挡住了他们的去路。

“就是这儿了？”巴里把声音放得很低，布鲁斯想那是因为他在害怕。上方的隐蔽通道打开时蝙蝠侠不可能看不到外面的情况或是收到警报，但是直到他们站在这里，门内都没有任何动静。维克多用无比肃穆的神情试图扫描门内的情况，一无所获。

他们都在害怕。而布鲁斯知道钥匙依然在他的手上。

也许这里就是他旅途的终点了。

布鲁斯将手掌贴上门，从他够得到的最高位置开始横向摸索，从左到右结束后，他将手掌向下挪动一小寸，又继续从右向左。如此反复了几次，坚如磐石的门侧终于亮起一道快速闪过布鲁斯脸上的蓝光，扫描结束后，这道门才缓缓自下而上升起。

“你好，蝙蝠侠。”

冻人的寒气从里往外争先恐后散出来，在他们看到内部的一片狼藉之前，几乎可以以假乱真的AI影像在厚重的安全门开启之后，和那把所有人都急切想听到的声音一起迎接了他们。


	16. Chapter 16

十六.

他们已经完全不在乎这里到底有多冷了。

“布鲁斯！”巴里的膝盖软了一下，维克多阻止了差点要穿过AI影像冲进去的他。他们都想走近躺在朦胧雾气之中的蝙蝠侠，却又如此矛盾地不愿真正上前。他在这个不大的空间里侧躺着，枕在他脑袋下的那只手上正攥着一块布鲁斯再熟悉不过的晶体，他的另一条胳膊则僵硬地搭在腰带附近，如果不是黑色的制服和他的黑发上已经结上了一层明显的冰晶，如果不是裸露的皮肤上过于刺眼的淡红色斑块和紫黑的嘴唇，他看起来仅仅就像是睡着了。

至少在巴里的眼中，他只是太过疲惫，于是在难得的休息时间里，他就那样安心而柔顺地睡着了。

“巴里。”AI中的蝙蝠侠稍稍侧了侧身，就好像真的能看见巴里正站在哪儿似的对他说道，“我知道你一定能把我们的朋友带到这里来的。”

他的声音沉缓，笃定，布鲁斯一时之间说不出话，他的脚步被固定在门移开的地方，唯一能驱使他的大脑继续运转的只剩他是不是来晚了这一个问题。难道他那所有毫无由来的预感只是源自于他的盲目乐观？要是他不把营救计划定在两周之后，要是他不选择用这么曲折的方式来了解超人和蝙蝠侠从而找到离开的办法，甚至于，要是他在哈莉乞求他离开时真的通过那支手机发送讯息呼叫维克多带他离开……

“对不起。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，呼吸仿佛在强烈的愧疚中停滞了；巴里还在轻轻呢喃着什么，不停摇头；唯有维克多，在影像中的人再次说话之后，忍住悲痛看向了他并开始记录。他们都在逃避，但这无法阻止AI设定中的蝙蝠侠继续向他们讲述：

“原本我应该在你被巴里带到这个世界时亲自迎接你，向你解释一切，求得你的原谅，然后将跨维度传送技术迄今为止的全部研发资料交给你。我没有更多的时间了，不能再有人因我受到伤害。一年前，我开始计划向另一个维度的正义联盟求助；三个月前，终于能够运作的传送装置通过聚焦到你身上的能量场第一次传送回了相关画面。我看到你们的世界即将遭遇重大的危机，超人仍未复苏，正义联盟尚未成立，在你们面临的威胁得到妥善解决前，擅自把你拉过来会对你们的世界造成不可逆转的损害。”

布鲁斯稳了稳心神，再睁开眼，影像中那个微微泛着蓝光半透明的蝙蝠侠也正对他勾出一抹充满歉意的笑。

“当你们看到我，证明事情出了些无法挽回的意外。事实上，为了应对这些可能的意外，我做了相应的准备，那对你来说是一场冒险。很多讯息本该由我亲自向超人传达，但现实如此残酷，我和超人只会在激化的仇恨中撕碎彼此。而你现在看到了我，我很高兴你安然无恙。更重要的是……”

蝙蝠侠清晰的脸孔上没有任何紧迫，无论现实有多么紧急，他所展现给众人的依然是记忆中熟悉的那种一成不变的沉稳与镇定。可在提到超人时，他的神情有了细小的变化：

“更重要的是，这证明了你对超人的看法一直是正确的，” 即使只是像素的投影，布鲁斯也能看到蝙蝠侠的眼中染上了一层温柔模糊的光晕：“克拉克•肯特永远值得拯救。”

“我不知道……”布鲁斯轻轻应和着，他多么希望低温能凝结他的情绪，让他的身体不再被难过占据。那些他所经历的、他所看到的一切都是蝙蝠侠为了保护他做出的尝试，无奈之下制定的备用计划的确保护了他，但为他拖延时间保证他安全的同时，蝙蝠侠又付出了什么？

“如果你正苦恼于无法唤醒超人，维克多•斯通和巴里•艾伦会为你提供很大的帮助。”说到这里，蝙蝠侠再次停了停，他转了转眼珠，有些不确定地往布鲁斯身侧的方位扫视了一圈，隔着雾气，隔着再也触摸不到的距离，蝙蝠侠用带着信任和抱歉的眼神望向了他的伙伴们：

“他们将会成为你最可靠的朋友，最忠实的盟友，你将拥有这个世界上最值得信赖的队伍。能有幸结识他们并和他们成为搭档，是我莫大的荣幸，我很高兴你仍有机会拥有这一切。”

维克多终于忍不住背过身去，巴里用手捂住脸，急促地吸着气。感受不到三个人情绪的蝙蝠侠在简单解释后加快了语速，像是要抓紧最后时间把需要交代的事情全部说完：

“我很抱歉将你的世界搅进我们的恶役之中，我没有足够的时间和空间让传送装置成功打开时空维度，于是我想到当我通过装置将你锁定在能量场内时，可以通过巴里的神速力打开时空通道。装置投射在你身上的能量磁场能够保证你不被撕裂，接着通过两种相辅相成的能量被安全传送过来。但这对装置的承受能力有极高的要求，所以关于这项技术的完善，我只能请求你来协助我一起完成了。”

完全忘记了寒冷的布鲁斯在蝙蝠侠从腰带拿出一个什么东西捏在掌心时才往里挪了挪，他探过头，一袋小小的、他再熟悉不过压缩饼干出现在蝙蝠侠摊开的掌心中。

“我将跨维度传送技术的全部资料储存在被打磨过的记忆水晶中，我知道你能解开它们。庞大的原型机、启动时过高的温度和不稳定的能量冲击都是必须攻克的问题，装置会在再次启动将你送回你的世界后自动销毁，至于其余的一切……”

蝙蝠侠抿着嘴，把压缩饼干放回腰带之后，他像是暗示布鲁斯东西藏在具体哪个暗格中那样轻轻拍了拍腰带。之后蝙蝠侠陷入了一段沉默。他看起来若有所思地停了停，接着扭头看向了某个方位。

但他并没有说下去。

“巴里，第二个按键，启动装置，现在该送我们的朋友回去了。”

AI影像到此便消失了。布鲁斯沉下心，逼迫自己抬脚走进投放AI影像的终端控制台，它们显然是在门被他的指纹打开时一并开启的，以蝙蝠侠的谨慎，如果这里被暴力破坏，闯入者根本不会看到这段影像。他尽可能缩起自己，站在操控台前快速扫了一圈。启动后只闪烁着微弱白光的屏幕已经被清除了所有资料，留在他面前的除了以他的使用习惯设置的键盘外，还有一个手阀，额外可以摁动的按钮只有三个，放在最后的永远会是必不可少的应急系统启动键，布鲁斯凭着感觉，率先向上推动了手阀。

操控台后方的铅墙向两侧打开了。为正义大厅持续提供能源的大型输送系统就在这堵混合了高分子材料的坚固铅墙后方无声运转着，布鲁斯一眼就辨认出了加装在外部的耦合系统，它们正在将电力稳定传送向另一个被隐藏在其中的装置。蝙蝠侠竭尽可能地保护了它不被他人发现，就算知道这个装置存在的超人想要动手毁灭它，也必须考虑到他的所作所为将会同时摧毁正义大厅的能源基石。

他不会这么做的，十天前听巴里讲述这个超人有多可怕时，他绝不会产生这样的念头，但现在，他相当笃定超人不会再这么做了。他保留了正义大厅五年，他保留了所有和蝙蝠侠、和被他可以掩埋的过去有关的一切。

他不会这么做的。

“到底发生了什么……”红着眼睛的巴里走到蝙蝠侠的尸体旁跪了下来，他想轻轻地摇动他，将他从沉睡中唤醒，可他又迟迟不敢伸出手去。维克多站在他的身后按住他的肩，感知不到情绪的芯片在快速运转，几秒种后，主机针对秘密实验室内部的空气分析跳了出来：

“我的主机警告我，这里的氮气含量远高于90%。”维克多低头凝视着地上的躯体，他总是认为蝙蝠侠太安静、太难以看透了，现在也是，他甚至仍在怀疑这是否是蝙蝠侠的某种伪装、某个骗局，而真正的他仍在任何人都找寻不到的角落争分夺秒地工作着：

“在这道密封门开启之前，我相信氮气浓度会更高。”

是了，密闭空间内极端的寒冷必然是人为造成的结果，布鲁斯顺着维克多的话，将手轻轻搭到了他总会最先设置的应急系统键上。

“大量液氮快速降温，”布鲁斯突然变得平静，当他站在这个位置，他就这么轻易地瞬间理解了蝙蝠侠的所有选择，“卢瑟说过，初代机因过强的能量冲击爆炸了，装置启动时，能量磁场也同时被触发，它和正义大厅的能源系统一起运作导致快速升温，当能量过载时，过高的氧气含量会轻易引发爆炸。铅很稳定，但熔点太低，蝙蝠侠想要留在这儿保证我被安全传送到反抗军基地就必须……”

“他可以逃的！他是蝙蝠侠！他无所不能！”维克多顷刻间就这么爆发了，巴里的哭声也在同一时刻不再压抑，他们一前一后地迸发出更多眼泪，维克多抱住头，几近语无伦次地开始狂吼，“他可以呼叫我！我可以把他救出去！只要那么两分钟！两分钟！他是蝙蝠侠！”

正因为他是蝙蝠侠。

“他不会这么做的。”布鲁斯转过身，凝视着地上那具再无生气的躯体。他可以离开，只要他打开那扇门，跑出通道，他就又一次从濒死的绝境中抽身了。可是有太多的理由让他留在这儿。他知道另一个布鲁斯•韦恩仍需要依靠这台装置回到自己的世界，他知道任何来自外部的能量和过多的氧气都可能瞬间引发爆炸毁掉一切，他必须让他的冒险尝试在安全可控的状态下进行，即使他有那么几分钟的逃离时间，他也只会将它们用于销毁全部资料以保证不被终究会来到这儿的超人找到。制服最大程度地避免了他在接触液氮之后的继发性灼伤，但在这个密闭空间迅速扩大体积的高浓度氮气毫无疑问把蝙蝠侠拖进了窒息的危险境地。布鲁斯几乎可以看到紧急之中的蝙蝠侠是如何带着惊人的毅力和冷静完成了这一切，那么鲜明，那么具体。他没办法向维克多和巴里一一描述出来，但他看得到，他感受得到。因为他比谁都清楚，如果是他自己，他也会做出完全一致的选择。哪怕只有一线机会，他也会付出一切去保住这个世界最后的希望。

“他不会这么做的。”布鲁斯细细抽气，整个鼻腔都在寒冷中发酸发痛，“这是他的选择。”

布鲁斯回忆着影像方才看向的方位，就在蝙蝠侠尸体左前方的位置，满地的狼藉让他已经很难分辨蝙蝠侠那时到底在看什么，他不可能预料到自己的尸体会在哪儿。布鲁斯绷紧了神经，在一片雾蒙蒙中试图看清这个秘密实验室里蝙蝠侠用以生活的空间是何种构造。加厚的铅层让这个不大的地方逼仄拥挤，除了一张倒下的椅子，这里甚至没有一块可供休息的区域。倒在角落的柜子里散落出的是另外一些食物供给和没剩几支的注射器，几个空了的药盒周围是布鲁斯熟悉的异丙肾上腺素。这么多杂乱物品里，那只明显用于放置某种珍贵晶体的黑色空盒变得尤为显眼。那里面的东西很大可能就是布鲁斯在过去十天里接触最多的事物之一，如果有什么值得蝙蝠侠特意提起并凝视的话，除了被他攥在手心的记忆水晶，布鲁斯想不出其他的答案了。也许那能代替被抹除的监控视频告诉他们这里到底发生过什么，也许它只来得储存一小段被取出来之后才记录下来影像和声音，不管是什么，布鲁斯想，他已经不必再去特意揭开其中的秘密。

他想，任何人，都无权再去窥探蝙蝠侠留给克拉克•肯特的最后记忆。

亚瑟带着奥姆撤回海底之后，卡尔在垃圾山上独自坐了许久，塞尼斯托先回了北极，戴安娜随亚马逊军队回天堂岛前警告他如果明天见不到蝙蝠侠，她会用自己的方式终结他和蝙蝠侠之间的战斗。卡尔没有向她解释太多，更没有告诉她、自己一直在持续捕捉着布鲁斯•韦恩的心跳。事已至此，他认为自己完全不必再对亚马逊公主有所忌惮。以心跳为依据的信号自离开这里后在太平洋附近才再次出现，在他仍和水怪酣战之时，那有力的心跳声第二次出现于正义大厅的方位，短暂的停留后，奇异消失的心跳声便再也没有出现过。猜出一些端倪的卡尔并没有在战斗结束后立刻前往，他就只是在海港前这么坐着，浪潮在他眼前掀起又退去。这潮来潮往的景象让他想起布鲁斯的话，他还想起自己已经不是第一次错过了一个朋友，他们就像汹涌后又很快归于平静的浪花，他既挽留不住，它们也从不曾在他眼里真正停留。他想到了很多，他想到不管他能不能找到蝙蝠侠的踪迹，那个布鲁斯在他们眼皮底下逃脱都会导致他和戴安娜的矛盾加剧，回到北极之后，他们之间势必会有一场恶战。如果他想维持现状，他必须用绝对力量证明自己的能力、让自己不再受这帮天神的掣制，但如果他不想再维持这个局面——

卡尔甩甩脑袋，不想在见到蝙蝠侠前仓促地做出决定。直到连月亮也完全落进了海底，他才动身前往布鲁斯的心跳最后一次出现的地方。他进入依旧空无一人的正义大厅，几天前落到地上的白布已经被人细心地铺了回去，卡尔走近圆桌，又将白布掀了开来。他盯着那道裂缝静等了一会儿，确定感官中搜寻不到任何具有生命力的生物之后，他飞出大厅，开始细心地搜寻通往地下能源系统的入口。他知道自己一定找得到，他也必须找到，因为五年来，这是他第一次如此笃信他的布鲁斯正在某个地方，耐心地等待着他的到来。


	17. Chapter 17

十七.

（十天前）

“巴里，找到他。”

没等巴里问清楚原因，布鲁斯就主动切断了通讯，他没有太多的时间和巴里解释来龙去脉。传送装置反馈回的影像中清晰地印着另一位蝙蝠侠疲惫而坚定的脸孔，仍然在日以继夜研究如何唤醒超人的他并不知道来自另一个维度的能量场已经聚集到他的身上。能源系统在布鲁斯多次升级和改装后已经能够稳定运作。布鲁斯屏息凝神，静静地等待巴里出现在画面中。好在巴里没有把太多时间浪费在踌躇不定上，五分钟后，屏幕中的蝙蝠侠因为再次从电脑里钻出来的半个身体惊恐不已。他相信对方会明白，这并不是一个偶然事件，一旦巴里把人安全带到铅矿内，他会立刻联系维克多，顺利的话，不出几分钟，那位蝙蝠侠就可以再次安然回到自己的世界。

但这并不是一次完全有把握的尝试。

跨维度传送装置如同应验布鲁斯的预感一样募地发出了一声警报。布鲁斯敛住眉眼，无暇再分神，出于安全的考量，他把会触发过载警告的温度设定得很低。金色的能量光束突然变得更加刺眼，这似乎是两种完全不同的粒子碰撞时产生的相斥反应。布鲁斯没有在同时融入神速力时运作过装置，他往后退开一步，不确定自己是否正离成功越来越近。他将手搭在应急启动键上，画面中的蝙蝠侠仍在和巴里对话，他似乎并没意识到一种无形的力量正在将他笼罩。但布鲁斯看得到，他看得到对方周身的磁场已经完全成型，只要再坚持一分钟—— 

预料之中的冲击波随着第二声警报就这样将定定站在操控台前的布鲁斯掀开了四五米远。虽说布鲁斯早已为可能发生的撞击做了充足准备——他移除了实验室内所有易碎和尖锐的物品，也最大程度地简化了内部陈设以避免无法预测的次生伤害。可即使如此，神速力和连接两个维度的量子场进行融合时过于巨大的能量所造成的冲击力，还是远超他和卢瑟一起编写的公式计算出的结果。他被甩向后方的铅墙，唯一的柜子也在震动中倒下，剩余不多的供给品从破裂的柜门中四散开来。制服帮他抵御了一部分伤害，可他依旧感觉自己身上尚未愈合的伤口在撞击中再度撕裂。然而身体的痛楚并不是他需要优先考虑的事，滋滋作响的光圈正在匀速扩大，极速升高的温度瞬间把常年保持低温的空间变成了熔炉，连续而刺耳的警报又一次尽职地发出了连续的警告。布鲁斯逼迫自己稳下心神，他捡起脱落的护目镜从地上爬起来，一瘸一拐地用他所能达到的最快速度奔向了操控台。激活应急系统的那一秒，加压的液氮也同一时间喷涌而出，布鲁斯几乎没有多余的时间去感受裸露肌肤上冰凉的刺痛，他尽力抵抗着袭来的胸闷感紧盯着屏幕，确认系统自身温度在极速下降的同时，两种能量场中的粒子似乎终于开始进入融合状态。

至少成功看起来重新走向了他。在支撑不住自己滑倒之前，他庆幸自己好歹还来得及永久清除所有关于跨维度传送技术的资料。需要让那位蝙蝠侠拿到的部分正扣在他腰带的暗格里，取到它对蝙蝠侠来说轻而易举。即使他在试验装置能否做到安全传送时已经在蝙蝠洞做了一些也许能用以保护他的措施，但能否保证那位蝙蝠侠的安全仍然是最令他忧心的部分。如果自己没能亲自迎接他，对他讲述前因后果，那么该如何让执意要接近超人的蝙蝠侠找到回去的方法？他早就设想到了这种可能，毕竟另一个世界的蝙蝠侠身上对于超人的执著似曾相识。

然后他便没有更多精力去考虑这些了。完全倒下去的时候，仿佛在一个刹那进入失重状态的布鲁斯后脑勺重重磕向了地面。比起氮气侵入呼吸道的疼痛，这已经不算什么了。重击反而再度唤醒了他，他努力睁开眼睛，不知为何想起正是超人的信任让他得以在十年前就建立了这个秘密实验室以防万一，而也正是超人的不信任，让他不得不在最紧迫的情况下选择藏身此处。恍惚的晕眩感重重压迫着他，但他为此感到庆幸，应急系统最大限度发挥了它的功效，只有这样，装置和系统才能在大量氮气的保护下确保不被炸毁。迷蒙之中，他的头不受控制地侧向一边，离他不远的黑色盒子成了他视线中唯一容得下的物体，那里面曾放置着用以制服超人的氪石，当它们被全数摧毁导致反抗军失去胜利的希望陷入绝境，上一次从孤独堡垒逃脱时带出的水晶便替代了氪石的位置被存放在里头。布鲁斯曾将其中所储存的、过去的影像都悉数提取了出来，外星晶体被激光不停地切割、打磨，帮助反抗军完成了一次又一次的信息传送。他盯着它，试图理解自己难以遏制的冲动——他一直认为将死之人会对所有过往统统释然是一种很庸俗的说法，直到他也不可避免地走到了这一步。

能量过载的警报声终于消失，极速降低的室温让系统得以按照原计划继续运作。他在大脑中过滤出所有重要事项，确认他已全部完成后，布鲁斯紧绷的神经终于开始松散。

他觉得自己好像没办法再和自己对抗了。

他用膝盖和手肘撑住地，奋力爬向了那颗从盒子中跌落出来的水晶。

“我很抱歉小丑对你做的事，我……”所有的力气都被集中在握着水晶的手上，他不是没经历过亚急性的呼吸困难，他清楚他的机体并不只是单纯的缺血缺氧。他了解自己的身体情况，每时每刻，他可以适应任何一种环境，他相信它可以继续运作，为他再多争取三分钟，也许两分钟，哪怕一分钟……

“咳……”即使已经不会再有更多氧气溶进他的血液，他依然逼迫他的肺夺取着会灼伤他的空气，他的嗓音逐渐嘶哑，这也是理所当然的事：

“我有不可推卸的责任，我的疏忽让你失去了太多……太多……”

装置运行的声音至此彻底终止了，当来自大型系统内部的能量反应减弱，磁场发出的光束也逐渐变得透明。依据布鲁斯对系统做出的设定，等它完全静止自动进入待机状态，无人操作的能源系统也会根据植入的程式进入休眠，只留发电机为正义大厅提供基本的电力输送。正义大厅的系统已经不需要重复的升级维护了，这会让宝贵的传送装置待在布鲁斯所能设计出的、最安全保密的环境里。现在，他只需要等待另一个一模一样的指纹再次开启这一切。他知道自己成功了。

这就够了。

“我没能抓住机会好好表达我对你……对……对玛莎的歉意，我真的……非常抱歉。非常的，抱歉。”

一重又一重的白雾包裹住他，无情地将他的灵魂和身体剥离。他的思维和神智正在迅速湮灭。但他并不觉得自己是在等待死亡降临，对他而言，死亡这件事并没有那么难以面对。

如果可以，他只是希望他的死亡能让超人得到些许安慰。

“而我从不曾给过你任何一句像样的安慰，无论你相信与否，这个遗憾始终令我倍感痛苦。”

愧疚太重，怀念又太轻，他难以自控地变得僵硬，颤抖和喘息都变成了奢侈的事。他明白卡尔总也学不会放手，他也一样。所有他深爱的人们原本不必这么痛苦地离开，他没能保护好他们，这几乎是他最悔恨的事，太多人在他的疏忽中死去，包括他没来得及拯救的克拉克•肯特。每次想起克拉克，他的胸口总是会荡过一阵闷钝的疼痛。已经无法再移动的胳膊每挣动一次都在耗光布鲁斯为数不多的时间，但他仍努力着，想要去摸出他在腰带里藏了很久的戒指。他忘记了不久之前，是他亲手将属于布鲁斯•韦恩和克拉克•肯特的对戒埋在了玛莎的墓碑下。他不记得那些了，致命的气体仿佛黏住了他的肺腑，现在的他，只记得自己始终欠克拉克一个承诺：

“那么再见了，我的……”

搭档？挚友？爱人？布鲁斯在那一瞬想到很多，又一一将它们否决。他们早已不再是了，如今再提起蝙蝠侠和超人，全宇宙都知道他们只是势不两立的敌人，总有一天，超人会不再顾及过往情谊、以终结自己的方式向全世界宣告他的胜利。布鲁斯本该对他那一系列用以唤醒超人的后备计划抱有信心，可只有他自己知道，他是如此矛盾地宁愿去相信只要超人有机会，他一定会这么做的——因为卡尔•艾尔是如此地憎恨他，这份只维系在他身上的憎恨至死方休。过去塑造了他们，可他们曾一起创造过的所有过往都在这漫长而沉重的仇恨中消失殆尽，如同那个也许再也找不回来的克拉克•肯特，成为了另一颗遥远星球上的虚幻记忆。

布鲁斯在越来越艰难的呼吸中犹豫，犹豫……

他最终没能说出口。

“再见，超人。”

他合上眼睑，碎裂的声音落了下去。

密闭空间里唯一的光熄灭了。

直到很久以后，布鲁斯都能记起巴里吸着鼻子对他大喊“一定要找到我们”的样子。是的，他找到了他们，就像那位蝙蝠侠所说的那样，他们是世界上最可靠的伙伴，也是最忠实的朋友。他们打开了他的信任圈，一起重头开始学习何为合作。蝙蝠侠没有交代该如何处置他的尸体，他把所有的关切和用心都留给了那个满目疮痍却仍拥有希望的世界。布鲁斯并不确定他代替蝙蝠侠给出建议的做法是否恰当，在那时，他只是希望他们之间跨越维度、跨越了所有时间和空间的默契所指引他做出的决定是正确的。

——巴里和维克多最终把蝙蝠侠的尸体和水晶都留给了超人。没人开口去好奇过那里面到底会是什么，即使不舍，他们仍旧尊重了“蝙蝠侠”的选择，对他们来说，那是他们作为蝙蝠侠的朋友唯一还能为他做的事。而在那之后他们所要做的，就是好好保存反抗军的实力，直到布鲁斯带着属于他们世界的正义联盟再次和他们相见。

戴安娜和他就复活超人的问题发生争执后，亚马逊公主曾认真问过他，到底是什么才让他执著地相信超人会回来、又是什么让他坚定不移地要冒着如此巨大的风险复活超人。布鲁斯无从解释，那是一段太过庞杂的经历，传送装置仍在搭建中，在他能够消化心中那股难以抹去的惆怅和哀伤、告诉朋友们未来他们需要为其他世界提供何种帮助前，他只能含糊其辞地告诉戴安娜，那是另一颗星球的故事了。

而布鲁斯•韦恩用自己的生命将卡尔•艾尔困在了那颗星球上。

后来，布鲁斯想，他已经没必要再一厢情愿地去臆测那个超人将自己放走是否代表他将最后的温柔留给了蝙蝠侠。卡尔•艾尔也许只是可怜他自己——为了他永远也不愿面对的错误。承认错误需要勇气，可直到今天，布鲁斯都难以确认蝙蝠侠是否帮助超人寻回了那份勇气。

应对完荒原狼入侵的危机之后，哈尔也亲自来到玻璃房子拜访了他，这相当出乎布鲁斯的意料。哈尔仍是那副样貌，端着戏谑的样子开朗地和他开玩笑，他知道即将建造的正义大厅需要留出更多的位置，他早就做好了随时结识新朋友的准备。当然，在此之前，他并没想到如何和超人相处会成为一件棘手的难题，当他站在肯特家被买回来的房子前，超人那既诚挚又意外狡黠的笑容像极了战场上他说“我知道你复活我不是因为喜欢我”时那样、让措手不及的布鲁斯无所适从。

“超人……”布鲁斯用拳头抵着嘴唇轻咳，他干脆不去考虑如何回答超人那句“我开始相信你也没那么不喜欢我了”而是干脆用礼貌的客套话避开了这个话题：

“总之，欢迎回来。”

“一定要这么生疏吗？布鲁斯。”克拉克歪歪脑袋，不打算放过看起来柔软又温和的韦恩总裁，毕竟大都会图书馆里的针锋相对他仍记忆犹新，现在这样的布鲁斯•韦恩对他来说可实在太难得了，“我以为我们现在好歹也算是朋友了。”

“我……”布鲁斯实在不喜欢自己面对超人过界的热情时总会哑口无言的状态，老实讲，他不记得自己和超人是已经熟稔到可以三番两次同他开玩笑的关系。他仍欠超人一句抱歉，不是吗？

“朋友之间不该使用代号，这一点也不亲近。”克拉克却像完全不在意布鲁斯那些弯弯绕绕的想法，他看着布鲁斯溢满歉疚和慌张的神情，只想尽快把这些无关的情绪都从那双漂亮的棕色眼睛里赶出去。他紧紧盯着布鲁斯，直到满意地看到轻叹一口气的布鲁斯对他妥协。克拉克无法解释自己为什么如此喜欢这种感觉，他觉得在未来，如何让神秘的蝙蝠侠卸下对他的防备会成为他崭新的生活中最有趣的事。

“好吧，那……”

除非他转头离开，否则，再回避超人的好意就显得他太不近人情了。他抿着唇，刚抬动胳膊想做一个正式的问候，眼疾手快的超人就迫不及待地抢先抓住了他的手：

“很高兴再次见到你，布鲁斯。”

让布鲁斯心里莫名发慌的温度正透过克拉克的掌心传向他，他愣了愣，被迫直视克拉克的那瞬，他看到克拉克蓝色的双眼里透亮而生动的光。

那让他不自觉地微微笑了开来：

“克拉克，”他下意识蜷起手指，回握住那只温暖的手掌：

“好久不见。”

全文完

（另有一篇未公开番外《一切的开始》收录在实体书中，讲述玛莎被害前夜有关于戒指的故事，是故事的补充并非故事的延续。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实结尾章不义蝙的部分是最早写完的（虽然后来有修改但整体就是这样的场景），朋友看完后大受伤害，问我可不可以写写不义超看到尸体看到遗言的场景。于是我又写了另外一个版本，然而真的写出来以后，我们又都觉得还是保留一些想象空间更好，就像我之前说过的那样。我想每个人对不义超最后进入正义大厅地底后会有怎样的表现都有各自的设想，就让他以你们最想要的状态留在这个故事最后的结尾中好了。  
> 最后特别特别感谢一直认真给予评论的朋友们，能得到情感的共鸣真的是很幸福的事（哪怕它是痛苦的XD）  
> 过去已经成为另一颗星球，就让我们在下个故事里再见吧。


End file.
